


How I Became a Hunter

by Meg10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 73,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg10/pseuds/Meg10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your life was turned upside down, you become a mother and meet the Winchester brothers when they investigate the death's of your family.  When you figure out they aren't actually FBI, you make the decision to go with them to track down what was responsible.  From their bunker you learn to kill the supernatural beings that plague the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it Started

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, if it is bad please don't be mean. I would appreciate any feedback on how to improve my writing style or the story.

I had a sick feeling in my gut as I got off the interstate heading home with my sister, Sarah, and two nieces, Cadence and Kylee. They didn’t notice me not singing as much as they laughed and sang to “Let It Go”. I just knew something was wrong, a feeling that would not go away and got worse the closer we got to our house. We had gone to the store for my mom since she was in the middle of cooking for the family when she realized we didn’t have all the ingredients for the jalapeño dip. 

Coming down the hill towards our road I could see smoke and started to freak out. My sister picked up on this as we got closer to the turnoff and saw an ambulance pull onto the main road. When we pulled up to our house surrounded by emergency vehicles and police officers I yelled to my sister to stay with our nieces who are only five and one. I threw my car into parked and ran toward my smoldering house.

I was caught by a police officer who held me back and asked me multiple times before I heard if I was Mary Jones.  
“Yes, what happened? Where’s my family?” I frantically asked.

He looked pained as he said “I’m sorry to have to tell this to you but there was a fire and none of your family made it out.”

I felt my body sliding toward the ground as my vision blurred and narrowed. The police officer caught me and helped me sit on the ground.  
“I can’t believe this. What am I going to do? Oh, god, my nieces. What will happen to them? Their parents were in there and my brother-in-law doesn’t have any family and it was just my parents and siblings. I’m only twenty!” I was blabbering almost incoherently to this random person who had just shattered my world.

By this point my sister had gotten out of the car and ran over to me. I couldn’t bear to look at her but I couldn’t let this man tell my sister that we now had no parents and our nieces had also lost theirs.

I looked up at her and somehow got out the words, “Nobody made it out.”

The look on her face showed me what my face had probably looked like, I could see the exact time that this sank in and saw her start to break down. Standing up I grabbed her and hugged her close for a minute before telling her to go back to the car with Cadence and Kylee. After she left I turned to the officer.

“Did the fire reach to building out back? That’s where our dogs were, Sadie, Silas, and the puppies.” I really needed to know that something had survived the fire that had thrown my life into chaos.

“The building sustained only minor damage from the heat, we were able to put the fire out rather quickly after we arrived on scene. The firefighters got inside the house and found your family in the living room. I don’t know how to say this but it looks like they were dead before the fire started.” He was trying to look sympathetic but it was coming off worried and confused. “Is there anybody that you can think of that would want to harm your family?”

I was shocked. Not only had my sister, nieces, and I just lost our entire family, now I was being told that they had been murdered. I looked toward the still standing two story house that had been the only house I had ever lived and my mind raced. Looking back toward the officer I couldn’t think of anything.

“No I can’t, my dad’s a preacher and my mom a preschool teacher. Everyone loves them and my siblings. Oh god, how could this happen?” At this point I was crying again just trying to make sense of everything.

Officer Wilson, whose name I finally saw on his uniform, wrote something down on his notepad and looked like he was going to ask another question when I cut him off.

“I need to go see if our dogs are ok. They are the only thing we have left and I just need to see that they are ok.” I didn’t want to think of anything else or I would break and not be able to function for my family.

“Sure I can take you there now, just follow me,” Officer Wilson started walking away.  
Following behind, I thought about everything, my mind in a tailspin. As I walked around the house, the smoke was horrible and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. Once I got past the house and made my way over to the building, I tried to imagine what my life would be like from now on. I knew for a fact that I was not letting my sister and nieces get taken away from me. If that meant that I had to quit nursing school to get another job, I would do it.

I made it to the building behind Officer Wilson, who had stopped at the door. When I stopped at the door I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. I was greeted by Sadie and Silas wagging their tails and jumping on me. In all of this despair I found myself smiling.

“Hey babies,” I could hardly talk.

After making sure all the puppies were ok I shut the door and walked slowly toward the driveway. When I made it back I got in the car and sat there. My sister and I had just had a birthday leaving us twenty and fifteen. I was in college to be a nurse. My sister was still a sophomore in high school. Cadence was supposed to start kindergarten in the fall and Kylee was just one. I couldn’t understand how my life had turned upside down so suddenly.

 

Later that night, after I had talked to the police I loaded the dogs into their crates and got into my mom’s van. I drove to town and booked a hotel room for us and the dogs. Thankfully the manager allowed me to bring to dogs into the room as long as they stayed in the crates. Working with Sarah, we put the girls down to sleep and then went to sit on the couch.

“How are we going to do this Meghan? I haven’t even finished high school yet.” Sarah looked at me like I held all the answers to our problems.

“I don’t know, but I have to tell you and you need to brace yourself,” I really didn’t want to tell her our family had been murdered but I had to because she was going to have an officer following her around at school to make sure she was safe. “Before the fire started, they were already dead,” at that last word my voice cracked. “The officers think that someone wanted us all gone so there are going to be police officers following us around for a while.”

Sarah had a stunned look on her face the entire time I was speaking. I could tell she was going to break down again, so I reached forward and wrapped my arms around my little sister. She started crying, loud and messy. I just held her tightly and tried to comfort her but with tears running down my face I wasn’t doing a very good job. After fifteen minutes of sitting there we pulled ourselves together somewhat and sat up.

“Sarah, I can’t let you and the girls taken away from me. I will do everything I can to keep us together. Tomorrow I’m going to the house to see if there is anything worth salvaging and I have to take you guys. I’ll go in while you sit with the neighbors with the girls, ok? All of our birth certificates and other papers are in the safe and I need those to help show that I can take care of you guys.” I stopped to take a deep breath. “Is there anything you want me to look for?”

“Our jewelry boxes. Dad got those for us and I need mine.” She looked like she was on the verge of crying again.

“Ok. I’ll try. Go take a shower and get into bed. I’m going to stay up a bit”

As she walked away I turned to look at my nieces. We couldn’t find a way to tell Cadence yet, so we decided to do it tomorrow. They both looked so peaceful while sleeping. Cadence had been confused but excited to go to a hotel to stay. She thought it was a treat and really cool. Before I knew it Sarah was in bed and it was 2:35 in the morning. I turned the light off and tried to shut off my brain so that I could sleep for a few hours. As I drifted off to sleep I couldn’t believe how this happy day had turned to horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken up the next morning to puppies whining. Turning over I saw that Sarah and the girls were still asleep so I got up out of bed and looked at the time. It was only 5:47, I had managed to get just over three hours of sleep and I could feel it. Walking over to the dogs cages I stopped to put on shoes. I opened the first cage and took Silas outside to use the bathroom. When I made it back in Sarah was up. After I got Silas loaded back up, I opened the other cage to take Sadie out. One of the puppies managed to slip out of the cage behind her, I picked it up and put it back in.

“Sarah will you clean out Sadie’s cage while I have her out? The puppies made a mess and it stinks.”

“I guess. Meghan, what are we going to do with the puppies? I know that dad wanted to sell them and that would make sense because they are purebred and worth four hundred each.” Sarah asked as I was walking out the door.

“When they are old enough in a week or so we will sell the ones that dad had already promised to people. I don’t know about the rest of them though. I’m hoping that a few more people will be interested in them before next week. I would really like to keep the one Abby wanted and name him Thor just to honor her I guess. With the money we get from them we could probably stay here until we have enough money to get an apartment or a house. I really don’t want to try to fix up the house.” Just the thought of living there after everything that had happened I was sick.

I walked out the door and five minutes later came back in to see that Sarah was just finishing up and getting the puppies back in the cage. She looked up as I came in and then went back to work. After Sadie was back in her cage, Sarah got back in the bed we had shared last night. 

“I’m going to take a shower, then go get breakfast. Go back to sleep and I will wake you up when leave.” She just nodded and her eyes closed.  
I went to grab clothes when I realized that I didn’t have any because of the fire. Feeling even more depressed than I had before if that was possible I went to the bathroom and turned the water on. While the water heated up I looked at myself in the mirror.

At five foot five and one hundred twenty-five pounds I was pretty small. My dirty blonde hair was in tangles around my shoulders. My face was pale, which made my blue eyes stand out even more. I was not a supermodel by any means. As I kept staring the room began to fog up blurring my reflection and shaking me out of my trance.

The hot water felt wonderful on my muscles and I could feel myself relaxing slightly. I spent the time to shave my legs just to give myself something to do under the flow of the hot water. Finally, I felt somewhat clean and got out, dried off and got dressed. I came out of the bathroom and walked over to Sarah. 

“Sarah you need to get up, I’m going to go get food. While I’m out keep the doors locked and don’t answer the door. There are officers outside but I still don’t want to take the chance that something could happen.” I got my purse and walked toward the door. Opening the door, I told her I would be back soon.

 

Once I got back to the hotel, I opened the door with the key and walked in. Sarah was sitting on the couch watching TV while the girls were still asleep. She glanced up at me, then got up and came over to get food.

“It’s 7:45, I am going to let the girls sleep a little while longer” I really needed to go get more diapers and hadn’t thought about that until now, “I need to go to the store to get a few pairs of clothes for us and diapers for Kylee. We can go after they get up; I don’t want to leave you alone again.”

With that we both sat down at the little table and Sarah started eating. I didn’t feel like I could eat anything so I decided to make a list of what we needed on my phone. Clothes, diapers, wipes, dog food, shampoo, toothbrushes, bottles, and shoes were the only things I could think of but I knew we would need more. I decided to just get the basics for now leaving the rest until after going to the house.

Forty-five minutes later Kylee woke up and needed her diaper changed. After changing her, I woke Cadence up and got her cleaned up the best I could. 

“Sarah, take Cadence out to the car and get her strapped in while I finish getting Kylee ready. We’ll head to the store, then go over to the house.” I had decided that while I had great memories there, that house would never be home again.

After they left my phone started ringing. I put Kylee on the floor and walked over to the table and grabbed it. It was from a number I didn’t know which had me feeling a little sick.

“Hello”

“Hi, is this Mary Jones?” the unfamiliar voice asked.

“Yes it is, who is this?” my voice sounded surprisingly strong.

“This is Steve Smith from the funeral home. I just wanted to let you know that your family has been taken to the morgue. Since they were believed to have been murdered, autopsies will be done. I know that this is hard to think about but they should be done in a few days. Have you thought about what type of service you want yet?”

“Yes I talked to my sister and we both know that my dad wanted to be cremated so we were thinking of having them all cremated” I had to take a deep breath to try to calm my voice, “I think we want to have a memorial service for them whenever everything is done.” I was surprised that I was able to get all that out even though it felt like a giant hole had opened up inside my gut.

“That can be arranged, was there anything else I can do for you?”

I thought for a minute, using that time to breath slowly, “No I don’t think so,” came my reply.

After he gave me his number we hung up. I looked down at Kylee for a minute before I finally picked her up and walked out the door. Sarah was watching me from the passenger seat with a concerned expression on her face. I strapped the squirming child into her seat and then sat in front of the wheel.

I told Sarah about the conversation with the funeral home and then while she absorbed that information I turned the car on. We had left the dogs in the hotel room after calling a friend to see if they would come over and stay with them. She had agreed and shown up right before we left and I gave her the key. Once she was inside I pulled out and headed towards Wal-Mart. I was not looking forward to this shopping trip.

 

Once Sarah was settled in the neighbor’s house with the girls, I reluctantly walked over to our house. In the sunlight it didn’t look like it had much damage. After talking to the firefighters who had stayed to make sure the fire was out and finding out that the fire had started in the kitchen from a burner left unattended, I walked inside. 

When I got inside I headed upstairs to the room I had shared with my sisters. It looked normal, as if nothing had happened and Abby would come up the stairs any minute. Going back downstairs I went to the safe we kept in the basement. I grabbed all the papers and looked around. There wasn’t much down here and I just wanted to get out of the house. After making several trips out of the house with our jewelry boxes, clothes, and pictures, we were finally ready to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hectic days later, the autopsies were done and they were very confusing. Someone had drained them of most of their blood and that was what had killed them. We couldn’t understand why someone would do something like that. Were they crazy or just psychotic?

Since the police didn’t need the bodies anymore for evidence, they were sent to the funeral home to be cremated. Several people from church came brought food, clothes, and money. They helped us to organize a small memorial service to be held the next Sunday, giving us five days to get it done.

A child protective service worker had come by but I had pleaded with them to let me keep my sister and my nieces and they agreed that as long as I had a job that that was the best thing for us. I was so relieved that I cried for almost an hour and only stopped when Cadence came over and hugged me.

Sarah and I had managed to get ahold of all the people who wanted an airedale puppy and sold all of them but the one boy. His name was Thor and we decided that we could deal with three dogs.

 

The day before the memorial service arrived and with although I was nervous and sad I was able to finish the preparations and go back to the hotel to try to sleep. When I got there, I noticed a black Chevy Impala parked next to our room. I pulled in beside it and got out telling Sarah to stay in the car with the girls until I came back. I walked up to our room and opened the door, looking in I didn’t see anybody so I went in and checked the bathroom and even under the beds. It was empty so I went out and got Sarah and the girls.

After they were inside and settled in, I took Sadie out to the bathroom. That’s when I was approached by two guys who were both at least six feet tall and strong looking. They were wearing jeans, flannels, and one was wearing a leather jacket.

“Hi, are you Mary Jones?” the smaller of the two asked me.

“Yes I am. Can I help you?” I was trying really hard to think straight and not turn into a mess being around two hot guys who were actually talking to me.

“Yes, I’m Agent Brown and this is my partner Agent Mills. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about your family’s murder.” The tall one said.  
Of course these guys didn’t think I was cute, it was about my family. I should have known.

“Um sure, are you more police officers or something? Because I already told them everything I know and going through it all again is hard” I had already done that at least five times with the police and every time it got harder to do.

“We are with the FBI and we just have a few questions. Before that day did you ever feel any cold spots in your house?” Agent Mills asked

“Um no I didn’t, what does that have to do with anything?” how did cold spots tie into what happened to my family?

“Just standard questions Ms. Jones. Did you ever smell sulphur or feel like you were being watched?” Agent Brown aka tall dude with shaggy hair asked.

“No but when I was driving that day I felt off and when I saw the smoke from the top of the hill I just knew something bad had happened. It was awful, that sinking feeling, like nothing will ever be right again. Do you know how hard it was to tell my five-year-old niece that she would never see her mommy or daddy again? That my other niece will probably never remember her parents faces?” I could feel the tears welling again and had to stop before I acted like a complete moron in front of the agents.

The shorter man who looked to be in his mid to upper twenties spoke up “Yes Ms. Jones, I know some of what you are feeling. It is very hard and you never quite get over losing someone you love.”

I was shocked by his declaration because that is exactly what I was feeling. I knew then that he must have lost a parent or someone very close to him to be able to understand what I was going through.

“Please call me Meghan, I’m only twenty and I haven’t gone by Mary since I was a baby.” I felt a connection with these men even though I had just met them and I knew that I could trust them.

“Okay, Meghan, the autopsies showed extreme blood loss as a cause of death, can you tell me anything that could explain that?” this was the tall Agent Brown now.

“No, the police think that maybe they used needles to drain the blood into bags but I haven’t been thinking about that because it makes me think of how they must have suffered.” I honestly hadn’t wanted to think about the fact that they were murdered much at all.

“Just one more question, are there any abandoned houses near your home?”

“Well, up the road about three miles there is an old farm. Since the last owner passed away nobody really goes there. The little kids think its haunted because they said they saw figures in the windows.” Their questions were really strange but I figured they were the FBI agents, what did I know.

“Thank you so much for your time Meghan, we are very sorry for your loss. If you think of anything else or feel like you are being watched don’t hesitate to call us. These are our numbers.” Agent Mills gave me his card and I put it in my back pocket.

That’s when Sadie decided to start growling. She has always been easy to stir up but I had been talking to these men for fifteen minutes now and she was just starting this. Something wasn’t right. The shorter one looked at her and then looked around while the taller one got down and started petting her. This calmed Sadie down some and once the agents were looking at me again I said my goodbyes and left.

Back in the hotel room Sarah was starting to pace as I walked in. I could tell she was worried from the look of relief on her face when she saw me.

“Where were you? You were gone for over twenty minutes.”

“Sorry, two FBI agents stopped me and asked me a few questions about what happened. It was really strange,” I decided to tell her about how hot they were because we both needed something good to focus on right now, “They were both over six feet tall and extremely hot. The shorter of the two had these beautiful green eyes that I could stare into all day. I definitely wish I was hot so that they would think about dating me.”

“Oh shut up Meghan, you are hot, every guy I see is following you around with their eyes” Sarah seemed to think that this would somehow cheer me up.

“Yeah, okay,” my sarcastic tone came out really strong right there, “We need to get the girls bathed and put down for bed and then we need to take showers, tomorrow is going to be a very long day.”


	4. Chapter 4

About halfway through the service for my mom, dad, sisters, Emily and Abby, my brother-in-law, and my brother was when I noticed the agents near the back. They were both dressed in suits and the shorter one, Mills, was looking right at me while the other was looking around the church.

When I was looking at them, Kylee starting crying so I leaned over and pulled her sippy cup out of the diaper bag and gave it to her. She fell asleep in my arms and I didn’t get another chance to look at the agents by the time the service was over.

Standing at the exit I was thanking people for coming with Kylee still in my arms. Sarah had taken Cadence to the bathroom and I could see them talking to someone on the way back to me. That’s when the agents came to stand in front of me. They were some of the last to be leaving and it surprised me that they stayed that long after it was over.

“We are so sorry for your loss Meghan. I know how hard it can be to have responsibility thrust on you at a young age,” Agent Mills told me. He was looking at me with a look of compassion and empathy in his green eyes.

“Thank you. I was surprised to see you here; I didn’t know this was something you would do during your investigation” I was really confused but uplifted that they were here.

“Actually that is what we needed to talk to you about.” Agent Brown looked around and saw that everyone had left except us. “We need you and your family to come with us”.

“Why?” What did they need from me?

At this point Sarah and Cadence were back and looking between me and the men.

“We think you are in danger and we can keep you safe” that came from Mills.

“I just met you and I know that you are from the FBI but I don’t know if I feel comfortable taking my remaining family with someone who I don’t even know their first names.” I was becoming a mama bear and I knew it but I felt the need to protect them with my life.

Agent Mills looked at me for a second, “My name is Dean and this is my brother Sam.”

“What? I thought your last name was Mills and his was Brown?” Now I was really starting to get nervous.

“Our last name is Winchester and we hunt things that hurt people, like your family. We aren’t actually FBI. We needed to talk to you and for you to trust us. I’m sorry we lied to you but I didn’t want to tell you what is really out there unless it was absolutely necessary.” Dean was doing all the talking while Sam was looking around.

I started backing up and pushing Sarah and Cadence behind me, while turning slightly to get Kylee farther away from them.

“Why would I believe you? How do I know you aren’t lying right now?” I kept walking backwards slowly.

“I can prove it but you do need to trust me. Please? I know this is confusing but we need to get back to our hotel room so we can protect you.” Dean, or whatever his name was, said.

“Dean, I just saw one of them slip in through the back door. We need to go now.” His brother turned to look at Dean.

“Look Meghan, if we don’t go right now you could all get hurt. Please just come with us. I’ll ride in your car while my brother drives ours.” The look on his face showed me that he was not lying and for some reason I found myself believing him.

“Ok we’ll go with you but if you do anything to make me suspicious I will call the police.” Why did that come out of my mouth? Was I really going to trust these strangers?

Dean immediately started giving us orders. “Sam lead the way, Sarah carry Cadence after him, and Meghan you follow them with the baby, I will bring up the rear. Go, now!”

We did as he said and ran out of the church and headed toward our cars. Sam stopped by the black Chevy Impala I had seen at the hotel before while we kept going and Dean tossed him keys. When we made it to my car, I unlocked it and handed Kylee to Sarah to strap in. I jumped in the driver’s seat once they were in and Dean soon followed me.

I pulled out fast to follow the black car in front of me. Once we got closer to the hotel I remembered the dogs who were in our room.

I turned to Dean, “We have to get our dogs, they are in our room and wherever I go they go.”

He looked like he was going to argue but then nodded. “Ok, I’ll get them when I get you guys in our room with Sam. We have everything we need to keep you safe.”

In the backseat, both Cadence and Kylee were crying from being jostled around when we were running and not knowing what was happening. Sarah was scared but trying to soothe them but nothing was working. That’s when Dean turned around in his seat and started talking to the girls in a calm voice.

“Hey guys, my name is Dean. What’s your name?”

“I-I’m Cadence and this is my little sister, Kylee.” I was surprised that she was talking to him, she didn’t like men that well and this was a stranger, she never talked to strangers.

“Those are pretty names. I bet you are a good big sister, taking care of Kylee and helping your aunts.” Dean was talking so softly that I could hardly hear him.

“I am! I go get diapers for sissy and watch her and help her walk so she don’t fall down!” Cadence loved it when we told her how good she was; she had told me that she was the best big sister in the entire world.

“That’s really good, Cadence” He told her “Can you do something for me?”

“Yes!” she loves to help people, I thought as I smiled softly to myself.

“When we get back to the hotel can you help your aunt Sarah take care of your sister so that your other aunt can help me and my brother. We need her help like your sister needs yours, ok?”

“I can do that. Aunt Sarah always needs my help” she and Dean both laughed at that.

“Ok, thank you for being such a good girl Cadence.” With that Dean turned back around and glanced over at me seeing my smile “What is that smile about?”

I thought for a minute before answering, “She only talks this much to us. I have never seen her this happy about talking to a stranger before. I think she likes you.”

“Oh” he looked both happy and slightly sad at this. He glanced back at her again and grinned when he saw her trying to cheer up her sister by making funny faces. “She’s a good kid.”

After that the car fell into a silence that was broken up by Kylee’s laughter at her silly big sister. The quiet continued until we pulled into the hotel parking lot ten minutes later.   
We all got out and Dean pointed toward his brother Sam who was waiting at the door to their room.

“I need all of you to go to our room. Give me your key and I will go get the dogs.” I had been giving Kylee to Sarah and when he said this I turned around.

“There are three of them, you need my help. Once I make sure they are fine in your room I am going with you.” I told him.

Dean looked like he was going to argue but then nodded his head. He reached over and took the diaper bag from me and followed us to his brother. When we got there we all went into the room and I got the girls settled in before turning to Dean.

“I’m ready. Our room is two doors down from yours, so it shouldn’t take more than five minutes to get them and be back,” I looked over at Sarah, “if he does anything” pointing at Sam, “you know what to do.”

At this Dean looked to Sam and then back to me with a slightly amused but yet somehow still wary smile on his face. I caught the look and glared at both of them.

“Let’s go.” I was being bossy at this point.

“Ok, I’ll go first.” Dean told me.

We left the room and made our way to mine. Once we got there I opened the door and Dean went in first. I headed to the crates and as I opened the door to both Silas and Sadie’s cages I felt myself flying through the air and hitting the wall with a crack. As my vision faded out I saw Dean fighting against a man using a machete.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up slowly, my head pounding. I could feel strong arms around me along with something wet touching my hand. When I opened my eyes, I winced at the bright light that sent a stabbing pain through my head causing me to close them quickly. Slowly I opened them again and tried to sit up and the arms holding me helped me.

“Careful, you hit your head pretty hard.” I knew that voice from somewhere.

I turned to see Dean looking at me. I looked around the room and saw that all the dogs were right beside me licking my hand which explained the wet feeling. There was blood everywhere, pooling under the man I had seen Dean fighting before I slipped into unconsciousness.

Jumping back away from the man holding me, I found that my eyes wouldn’t leave the obviously dead guy. His head had been cut off.

“What did you do to him?!” I was starting to really question my judgement about trusting this guy. Oh god, his brother was with my sister and nieces. I jumped up only to stumble and almost fall over. Dean caught me before I could fall.

“I know what this looks like but he wasn’t human and he was trying to kill us. He was a vampire and he was one of the things that killed your family.” Ok he was definitely crazy, vampires could not be real. I mean everybody had read “Twilight” but that was just a book.

“You need help, professional help. Why did I think I could trust you?! I’m such an idiot, just because the hot guy is talking to you and saying they want to save you does not mean you just trust him! How could I leave the girls with his brother? I need to get over there now!” I’m rambling and talking to myself by the end of my speech and I can tell Dean is getting an amused look on his face.

“How can you think this is funny? You just killed a man, granted he did throw me across the room,” how did he do that by the way, I’m not that light. “Nothing about this is funny.”

Dean looked away trying to hide his grin. He turned back toward me with a more serious expression on his face. “Look I know how this seems but I promise you that that thing over there is not human. Come over here and I will show you.” He led me over toward the guy’s head, gross. Dean then proceeded to pull up the dude’s lip and show me a set of fangs.

I did a double take. Did he really have fangs above his teeth?! Now I’m seeing things.

“I-I think I need to sit down.” Dean stood up and caught me as is started to fall down. He slowly lowered me to the floor away from the monster.

“Meghan, you need to breathe, in and out. That’s it, breathe.” Was that sound coming from me? I started to get light headed, but was trying to listen to Dean’s soothing voice telling me what to do. “In and out, in and out. Good. How are you? Does your head hurt?”

I looked over at him in disbelief. Did he really just ask if I was ok? No I was not ok, I had a vampire throw me against a wall making me black out, then he tells me that yes vampires are real. Suddenly I found myself laughing for absolutely no reason.

“Oh yeah, just peachy. I mean you said that thing killed my family and I probably have a concussion.” Sarcasm was my best friend right now. “How do you think I feel?”

Dean had the decency to look sheepish. “I know it can be overwhelming, but right now I need you to keep it together until I get you back to my room with everybody else. Will the dogs follow us?”

I looked down at the dogs who were sniffing at the dead guy. “Yeah they should. Sadie, Silas come.” They walked over to me and sat, I reached over and picked up the puppy. 

Then I tried to stand up, which didn’t work so well and almost ended in me falling on my face. Next thing I know Dean is picking me up with one are under my legs and the other behind my back.

“Wow, what do you think you are” I started to say but I turned halfway through and his face was right there. My brain just stopped working for a minute. We looked at each other for a minute, our faces getting closer until Sadie jumped up and put her paws on me startling us out of our trance.

Dean looked away, “You can’t walk to the room, you would fall on your face. I can tell that you already have a huge knot on the back of your head and you probably have a concussion.”

With that he started walking to the door before stopping, “I can come back and get anything you guys need from this room. That guy wasn’t the only one behind your family’s murder so you will be staying with me and my brother for now. If what we think is true, then you might not even be safe after we gank all the vampires.”

I was shocked, why wouldn’t we be safe? What other vampires? How would they kill them? All of these questions were running through my head as Dean walked out the door.

“Sadie, Silas come.” I didn’t even really need to tell them; they had been following us already.

Walking towards Dean’s room, we were a weird looking group of people. A tall, hot guy who looked like he had red paint on his hands, carrying a girl with a puppy in her arms, and two grown dogs trailing behind. The looks we received weren’t that hard to interpret. I thought we were crazy too.

As Dean walked into the room, Sam started towards us looking concerned. I looked over and saw Sarah glance at me but she couldn’t get up because she had Kylee on her lap and Cadence was sitting in front of her. The dogs immediately ran over to Cadence and started licking her on the face. She was laughing as Dean walked over to one of the beds and carefully laid me down then took the puppy from me and put him on the ground where he ran over to the others.

Sam reached us just as Dean was straightening up and sitting on the bed beside me. With careful movements and gentle fingers, Dean probed at the back of my head feeling at the knot. I winced at the pain this caused and he mumbled a sorry and tried to be even more gentle.

“What happened? You were gone longer than you told me you were going to be. I couldn’t leave them here alone so I couldn’t come look for you.” Sam looked upset.

While still looking at me and feeling my head Dean answered. “One of the vamps got us right after we got into their room.” He was being quiet so that Sarah wouldn’t hear us. 

“He threw her against the wall before I could do anything and she blacked out. I was holding my own but couldn’t get a kill shot until the dogs distracted him.”

“We need to make them safe so we can kill the rest of them,” when Sam said this I looked up at Dean in surprise.

“Are you leaving us to go kill those things?” I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate again and concentrated on breathing slowly.

Dean looked at me with concern on his face, “We have to kill them or they won’t stop coming after you. It won’t be for long. I promise. As for where we will take you, we have a friend who can come stay with you while we are gone. I’m going to warn you though; he isn’t a human either. You may not believe me but he is an angel.”  
“An angel. Like in the Bible?” Holy cow what else is real that I thought were just fairy tales?

An amused look came over Dean’s face, “Not exactly like that but he is a friend and he can fix your head while keeping you safe from anything that comes looking for you.”

“O-kay. I guess you can call this angel.” I was going to meet an angel in a dress that was all rumpled up after being thrown across the room, just great. I always had the worst luck ever.

Dean bowed his head and closed his eyes, “Oh Castiel, angel friend of ours, we need you to come down here to watch some people while we go kill some evil sons of guns. Um, amen.”

That was not like any prayer I had ever heard and I chuckled a little at him. Dean looked at me and smiled. That’s when I noticed that a man had just appeared behind Dean. This guy, who I assumed was the angel, was wearing a suit and a trench coat of all things.

“Hello Meghan, I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord.”


	6. Chapter 6

After Dean and Sam got back from getting our stuff, we all packed into my van and their car. Dean was driving the van, even though Castiel had healed my head, he didn’t think I should be allowed behind the wheel. That was ok by me as long as I got to spend more time with him. I could feel a connection to him and I wanted to find out if he felt it too.

We ended up at another hotel about an hour away from my home town. Once we checked in, Dean, Sam, and Castiel walked outside to talk. I could tell they didn’t want to talk in front of me but I had a right to know what they were saying so I got up, told Sarah to watch the girls and walked out.

Dean was in the middle of saying something when they saw me. He had a guilty look on his face, so I knew for a fact that they were talking about me and my family.

“If you have something to say about me, say it to me. I hate being in the dark, especially when it concerns my family.” I gave them my best glare. “I want to know what we are doing.” My tone left no room for discussion.

Castiel looked at me then back to the brothers. “We believe that there are demons after you.” He told me in a serious tone.  
I glanced at Dean, “He’s blunt. Is that true? And demons are real?”

Sam looked over to his brother who was trying to find an answer, then back to me. “Yes they are real and yes we think that there are some after you although we don’t know the exact reason.”

“So what do I need to do to keep my family safe?” That was my biggest priority right now.

Dean finally looked at me, “You can’t. We can. Alone, you probably wouldn’t last a week but with us you can live a relatively normal life.”

“Wait a minute. So you are just going to stay with us for the rest of your lives to protect people you don’t even know?” My voice showed my disbelief. There was no way that was going to happen.

They all glanced at each other before looking back to me. I could tell by the looks on their faces that that was not what they were thinking. I officially did not like where this was going.

It was Dean who finally spoke up, “No, but first let’s worry about the vampires here and then we’ll talk about everything else.”

Ok now he was avoiding the topic, that didn’t go over well with me. By the look on his face he could tell I wasn’t happy. I was about to open my moth when Sarah opened the door with a screaming Kylee in her arms.

“Sorry Meghan but I can’t get her to stop and she woke Cadence up. Please take her,” Sarah gave me a look of relief as I took the screaming girl out of her arms. She then handed me her sippy cup full of juice.

Sarah went back into the room and I turned toward the men while giving Kylee her cup and bouncing her on my hip. Each of their faces were a mixture of emotions ranging from aww that’s cute to almost horror. That last one on Castiel’s face, I don’t think he knew what to do about an upset kid.

“This isn’t over,” I told them, “but right now I have to take care of this, so unless you want to deal with this you will stop talking about this without me. Do I make myself clear?” I was proud that my mom voice worked and Dean looked sheepish. “That’s what I thought.” With that I turned around and walked into the room.

They followed me after a minute, this time carrying duffel bags. They pulled salt out of them and started putting it around the room. After that was done they started drawing symbols all over the room in glow in the dark ink. Once they were done they came over to where I was on one of the beds.

“We need to talk to you outside please.” Sam looked uncomfortable as he told me.

“Fine,” I turned and laid the sleeping baby down and put pillows around her, then I stood up and followed them out.

I stood there with my hand on my hip watching them until they started talking. They had serious looks on their faces and Dean was pulling something out of his pocket. It looked like a flask that old men carried whiskey in.

“This is holy water, it burns demons when you throw it on them,” he handed me the flask, “you need to carry this on you at all times. When we get back we will talk about what we are going to do but for now Cas is going to watch you guys.”

“How long are you going to be gone?” For some reason my mother hen was showing herself.

“It shouldn’t be too long. We’ll probably be back in the morning, we found the vampire nest so we just have to go and clean it out” Dean told me.

“When are you leaving? Is the angel coming back soon?” Wow I sounded needy.

“I asked Cas come back at six. We’ll leave after he gets back, so we have around two hours. Do you need anything before we leave, if so we can get it now,” Dean said.

“Food, they haven’t eaten since before all this stuff went down this morning. I can go get it, as long as someone stays with them.” I didn’t want them to think I was a freeloader.

“I’ll go with her. You stay here Sam,” Dean said immediately, “but Meghan we are taking Baby this time.” That was said with a grin at me that I hesitantly returned.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, “Ok. Dean be nice,” he leveled his brother with a look that I couldn’t decipher, “and bring me back a salad.” Sam turned around and went in, I followed him to tell Sarah the plan.

That’s how I found myself in the front seat of Dean’s “Baby”, with said owner singing to “Smoke on the Water”. Other than the singing, we didn’t speak until after we got the food and were heading back.

“So what are we going to do? I know you said we would talk later but I can’t deal with not knowing. Also, why are you even helping us? It’s not like we know each other; we don’t even know each other’s full names or how old we are.” Now that I thought about it the only thing I knew about other than Dean Winchester, was that he and his brother lied about being FBI agents.

“Well my name is Dean Michael Winchester and I am twenty-six years old” he looked over at me with a smirk, “your turn.”  
I gave him a grin, “My name is Mary Meghan Jones and I turned twenty on July tenth,” it was hard to believe that was only three weeks ago. For some reason I found myself telling him other things too, “I just became the legal guardian of the remaining members of my family and I’m freaking scared that I will do something wrong and mess them up.”

Dean looked over at me with a sympathetic look, “I know it can be scary, when I was four our house burnt down killing my mom. I had to carry Sam out of the house, he was only six months old. That night I became an adult and took care of my brother until he went off to college. My dad became obsessed with hunting down the demon that set the fire so I was left with Sammy all the time. Anyway, I have seen you with your nieces and I think you’re going to be a great mom. If my opinion means anything, you won’t mess these girls up.”

That’s when we pulled back into the parking lot. I turned to Dean while still sitting in the car. He looked at me then did the same.

“Thank you. I don’t know you very well but for some reason I trust you and you saying that actually reassures me.” I gave him a little smile.  
Dean stared at me, then we both slowly started to lean in. His eyes were so green up this close, it was distracting. Our faces got closer and closer until they were only about an inch apart.

“Can I kiss you?” did he really just ask that?

“I barely know you…” I trailed off as he leaned in and closed the distance between our lips. As they brushed it felt like a jolt of electricity shot through me. He pulled me closer with a moan until our bodies were flush against each other. Dean was trying to pull me even closer when the rumpling of the food bags startled us. We jumped apart, he looked at me with a smirk then leaned in and brushed a kiss against my lips before grabbing the food and getting out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I went camping over the weekend and had no service.

I didn’t sleep that night. Between worry for men that I had just met, and confusion over the kiss Dean and I shared, I wasn’t tired. At seven I told Cas, he insisted that I call him that since Dean and Sam did, that I was going to get food from the fast food joint next door. When I came back, Sarah and the girls were up. After they ate (I couldn’t stomach anything) we settled in doing random things.

When Cas left without telling me where he was going I got even more worried. Less than five minutes later he was back and ushered me to the door. I had been refolding clothes to keep my mind off of everything.

We went outside where I saw Dean’s car pulling in with Sam driving. “What happened?” Where was Dean?

“Dean was hurt and I cannot heal him. He sustained an injury from a poisoned blade and my grace will not heal it. Sam told me that you are in nursing school and that you could help.” Cas told me.

Just then Sam called to me as he opened the back door to the Impala. I rushed over telling Cas to go in with the girls. When I reached to backseat all I could see was blood. Dean had a slash on his chest from just under a tattoo on his left shoulder down to his bellybutton. He was pale and had his eyes closed.

I told Sam to pick him up and carry him into the room. Then I ran inside and made Sarah move the girls to the opposite side of the room so we could take Dean into the bathroom. I didn’t want them to see all the blood and gore. Just as Sarah turned Cadence’s head away, Sam walked in with Dean covered in a jacket.

Once we got him into the bathroom I told Sam to get me my navy blue bag out of the back of our van. When he left I focused all my attention to holding pressure on Dean’s wound and trying to get him awake.

“Dean. Dean, I need you to wake up,” I was shaking his good shoulder with my free hand, “Come on, wake up. Dean, wake up.” He was starting to stir, “That’s good, come on you need to open your eyes for me.”

He slowly opened his eyes to look at me then look around. His face scrunched up with pain and he bit back cry. I was still holding a towel over his wound but I needed my hand for when Sam got back so I moved Dean’s hand down to hold it.

“Keep the pressure on it. I’m going to grab a few more towels,” that’s when Sam came back in with my bag. “Ok, Sam I need you to hold the towel.” He moved Dean’s hand from it and replaced it with his. “Now I need to see how deep it is and unfortunately I don’t have any numbing agents. I have seen people do stitches and know how to do them but I have never done them before.” That wasn’t very confident but I didn’t want them to think I was a pro at this. “Ok, take a deep breath and Sam move your hand,” the slash was long but not as deep as I thought it would be, “It doesn’t look like it needs stitches which is good but it will need steri-strips. I need to clean it first and that will hurt.” I rolled up a hand towel and put it in his mouth. “Bite down. Here we go,” I started pouring alcohol in and around the cut causing Dean to tense up, “almost done. There it’s clean. I’m going to put the steri-strips on, cover it in neosporin, then dress it.” I kept talking to him to keep him focused on something other than the pain as I finished up. When I was done I got a wash cloth and started to wash him off.

Sam looked at me from beside of his brother, “Thank you Meghan.”

“You’re welcome. Cas said something about poison? Do we need to do anything special for that? I probably should have asked earlier but I was just trying to get the bleeding stopped.” It had taken over thirty minutes to get him cleaned up.

“Not on the wound but he will have to drink a nasty mixture once Cas gets back with it,” at the mention of Cas, the angel walked into the ever crowding bathroom.

“I got what we need. I need your help with the spell, Sam.” Sam left with Cas to do whatever they needed. I turned back to Dean to see him watching me.

“Do you need anything? I’m sorry I don’t have any morphine or something, they don’t give that to students,” I wished I could do something more for him.

“I have a flask in my jacket, grab that,” I left to get it. I got it then went back to the bathroom, I opened the lid and handed it to him. “Thanks.”

“I’m guessing that is some type of alcohol. Do you need anything else from me?” I wanted to stay with him but didn’t tell him that.

Dean smirked at me like he knew what I was thinking, “Yeah you can give me a kiss.” I felt myself blushing and I turned my head away from him. I was saved from answering as Sam came back with a cup of brownish liquid that looked and smelled absolutely disgusting.

“Drink this,” Sam told Dean as he handed him the drink. Dean looked at it with contempt then downed it in one go. The look on his face showed that it was as gross as I thought it would be.

“Ugh, please tell me I don’t need to drink anymore of that crap.” Dean groaned.

Sam looked at me and grinned where Dean couldn’t see, “Oh yeah you have to drink it for two more days, every four hours.” Dean snapped his head up and glared.

“You had better be lying to me.” The voice he used was kinda scary and I was trying really hard not to laugh. I failed and Sam joined in with me causing Dean to glare at both of us. “That’s what I thought,” that just made us laugh even harder. “Now Sam would you kindly leave us alone.” I stopped laughing when he said that and looked at him.  
Sam turned to me with a questioning look on his face, “Um, why?”

Dean sighed, “Do I need to explain everything to you Sammy? I want to kiss her so you need to leave,” and I was blushing again.

“How much whiskey did you drink? Are you already drunk?” Sam glanced at me smirking.

“Eh, I might have had the whole thing rather quickly, but that doesn’t mean you can stay. Now move.” Sam started to leave and I was trying to follow him when Dean grabbed my hand. “Don’t you want to kiss me?”

I hesitated looking at Sam who had stopped then shutting the door in his face and turning back to Dean. “Yes I want to kiss you but I’m not kissing you until I get to know you better. Plus, I think you should at least take me out, you owe me from the last one.” I needed time to process what was happening before I started any relationships.

He looked at me with a look that can only be classified as puppy dog eyes and he seemed surprised when I just got up and opened the door. I was about to leave when he tried to stand and almost fell. With my help he made it into the room and onto a bed. Sam told me he was going to go get food and then left.

By the time Sam got back, Dean was asleep and the girls were bouncing off the walls. Once we got food into the younger two they went to sleep on the other bed. By then it was just after noon and I was feeling tired myself. It had been a long few days, and with a glance at Sarah who was asleep on the couch, I could tell she was feeling it too. I forced myself to stay awake longer just to make sure everyone was okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Before I knew it a week had gone by with the Winchesters and we had decided that we would move to Kansas with them. They said they had a bunker there that had plenty of room for all of us. During that week while caring for Dean, I had learned more about him and his childhood. Each day the bond I seemed to have with him grew stronger and stronger. On the eighth day of being in this hotel, it was time to leave since Dean was healing well.

Somehow I had managed to tie up most of the loose ends here and I was just ready to leave. It was decided that Sarah and Cadence would ride in the van with Sam and the dogs, while Kylee and I rode in Baby with Dean. The dogs were loaded into their crates and along with all of the possessions we wanted to keep were piled into the back of the van. 

Dean and I kept up a good conversation for the first hour and a half while Kylee slept in her car seat. We talked about what our likes and dislikes, surprisingly we had found that we had many things in common. Both of us liked old, funny movies like “Blazing Saddles” and “The Princess Bride” (he made me swear not to tell anyone or he would have to kill me). Neither of us liked people who thought they were better than everyone else or being around a large group of people in public.

The more we talked, the stronger the connection I felt with him got. We were in the middle of discussing why past relationships didn’t work when Kylee woke up. I turned around in my seat and gave her a handful of puffs, she loved them. She was quiet for about five minutes and then started fussing again. That’s when I caught a whiff of a dirty diaper.

I looked over at Dean with an apologetic smile on my face, “We are going to have to pull over unless you want Baby to smell.”

Dean glanced at me then back at Kylee before turning back to the road, “Ok, I’ll get off the next exit. Sam is a few miles back so I’ll call him and tell him.”

Once we had stopped at the gas station, I got Kylee out and all three of us walked in. I headed to the bathroom and got her changed. Dean was waiting on me by the drinks and we grabbed a few things for us then headed to the checkout line. The woman working behind the counter saw us and smiled.

“You two have such a cute little girl. Her little blonde curls are adorable. How old is she?” she asked.

Dean and I looked at each other and grinned, “She will turn two in November,” I told her. Neither of us corrected the woman and soon we were headed back out to the car.  
When we got out the door, we both started laughing. I was almost doubled over when I realized that Sam was standing outside the van waiting on us. We were both still laughing when we got over to Baby, the van parked beside her.

“What are you two laughing at?” Sam asked us, while looking at Dean.

“Go ahead and tell him,” I told Dean.

He turned to his brother with a grin, “Apparently Meghan and I make adorable kids.” He barely got it out without laughing at the slight blush that was coming onto my face.

Sam just looked exasperated, “Oh that is so funny,” he told us sarcastically.

I turned back to the brothers after putting Kylee in her seat with her cup of milk. “We thought it was, but I think our children, Dean, would have green eyes not blue,” I grinned at said man.

He looked stunned for a minute, “Nope, they would have your beautiful blue eyes and my height,” he teased me right back. Sam had just disappeared inside the store saying something about getting drinks for the him, Sarah, and Cadence.

“Are you calling me short? I will have you know that my height is average for my age,” I shot right back with a smile. I was trying not to let his beautiful eyes comment stun me too long.

“Yes I am,” he stepped closer, “what are you going to do about it?” He kept walking toward me until he whispered the last word in my ear.

I blushed and glanced away, looking anywhere except him, not trusting myself to look at him and not jump on him. “Um, I don’t know.”

Dean was still whispering in my ear, “You could stop me from talking,” his tone told me exactly how he wanted me to stop him.

“Maybe I could,” I whispered back. He put his fingers under my chin and tilted my head up towards his. Right as his lips brushed mine, Sam cleared his throat.

“Dean can I talk to you privately. Now.” Dean sighed against my lips before turning to face his brother.

My face was burning up from embarrassment at having been caught like that by his brother. As I was getting into the car I saw Sam telling Dean something using his hands. His face showed me that he was not happy and I sank down in my seat even farther. They kept glancing toward me before finally stopped talking and walked to their respective cars.   
As Dean got in I could see a small frown on his face before he saw he looking and quickly composed himself.

We sat in awkward silence for almost thirty minutes before I finally got the courage to ask him what that was about. He sat there for a minute then glanced at me.

“Sam doesn’t approve of my attention to you. I agree that you deserve someone normal and much better than me. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way.” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.

“Do you remember me telling you why my other relationships didn’t work? They were all stuck up and I couldn’t talk to them like I can with you. I’ve only know you about two weeks and I already know more about you than I ever knew about them even though I grew up with them. I will never have a normal life eve if we find what is after us. I know too much stuff about the supernatural. Plus, I’m an adult, I can decide what I want myself. Just because your brother doesn’t approve doesn’t mean that I can’t do what I want.” By the end of my speech I was trying not to cry. I had always been told what to do by others and I wanted that to stop.

Dean looked over at me, he saw the tears in my eyes, “Meghan, please don’t cry. It’ll be ok, I promise. Nobody is going to tell you what to do.”

I was trying to compose myself but five minutes later I still had tears in my eyes. I was looking out the window trying not to think but then I started sniffling. Dean heard me and I felt the car slow down and pull over. Next thing I know I’m being pulled out of the car and his arms are wrapped around me. That’s when I lost it, I had tears running down my face and I was making these weird choking sounds.

After standing like this on the side of the road for five minutes I started calming down. When the tears and noises finally stopped, I saw that his shirt was wet.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that. Now your shirt is soaked because I cry over everything.” I buried my head in my hands.

Dean grabbed my wrists and gently brought my arms down. He looked at me and smiled. “It’s ok Meghan, you can cry on me any time. As long as you don’t tell anyone,” he laughed so I knew he was teasing me, “and don’t worry about the shirt. I can just take it off and drive, Kylee fell asleep while we were standing here so she won’t care.” He grinned at me as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in the seat.

My mind stopped working when I saw him without his shirt on. When I had been changing his bandages I had been so focused on his wound I hadn’t looked at the whole picture which turned out to be pretty good. I felt my mouth fall open and then I started blushing for staring so long. I tried to look away but I kept being drawn back in.

When I looked up he was grinning mischievously at me, he knew exactly what he was doing to me. “Now, can I finally kiss you without someone interrupting us?”

I just nodded and not a second later his mouth was crushed against mine. His lips were gentle but strong at the same time. He pushed me against the side of the car, his mouth never leaving mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck with my hands in his hair while he worked his behind me to grab my butt and squeeze. When I moaned me slipped his tongue in. After a few minutes he pulled back and we were both breathing hard.

Dean smiled at me, “We should probably get back in the car before Sammy decides to come back looking for us.” I nodded like an idiot and was about to get in when he brushed his lips against mine once more then opened my door for me. We got back in and started driving like nothing happened except that on the seat our hands were linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! I would really like to know how you guys want the story to go. Also any feedback on the writing style would be helpful!


	9. Chapter 9

The bunker was huge and that observation was from the outside. After we parked in the garage, we went in and it was like a maze. It was so big inside I didn’t know what to look at first. The brothers showed us the kitchen, bathrooms, and the library. When we had seen all of that they told us we could pick rooms, then showed them to us. Sarah and I decided to put Cadence and Kylee in the same room beside Sarah’s. They were at the end of the hall and I chose a room on the other side of the girl's, next to Dean’s room.

I was finishing Sarah get the girl’s room ready then hers. Finally, we were done with theirs and Kylee was taking a nap while Sarah watched Cadence in her room. Now I needed to get my clothes and everything moved into my room. Sam was in the library doing what he called research and I hadn’t seen Dean in an hour or two.

I was almost done, carrying a box into my room when I felt arms wrap around me. Immediately I dropped the box and spun around, my heart pounding. Dean just laughed at me and hugged me tighter.

“Jeez, warn a girl first. I almost had a heart attack.” I started blushing even as I felt my body relaxing slightly.

“Aww you’ll be ok, I promise,” he told me as he reached down picked the box up and carried it into my room for me. “How much more do you have to get in?”

“Just a few more things. I think just a suitcase of clothes and my bedding,” I told him as I walked back out to get the last little bit. He followed me and carried in the clothes for me.

When we got back he sat on my bed as I started putting my things away. I finished that and only had to make my bed so I teasingly pushed him off. Dean went to the door while my back was turned and I thought he left. I had just gotten the bed fixed and was about to turn around when Dean spoke.

“I’m going to hug you know, don’t hit me,” I could hear the laughing tone in his voice. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

I melted into his touch and turned to face him. That’s when I noticed the door was closed and the lock was turned. I looked back up at him with a shy grin on my face.

“Did you lock the door?” He looked at me mischievously.

“Yes, I want to kiss you and I don’t want anybody to interrupt me,” he leaned down to brush his lips against mine. “Isn’t this fun?”

I hummed in response with my eyes closed. He brushed his lips along my jaw line and down to my neck. When he got to my neck he started kissing the junction while reaching his hands around my back to lift me up. I wrapped my legs around his body and he pushed me up against the wall. His lips found their way back to mine and when I moaned his tongue slipped into my mouth.

We were breathing fast and we couldn’t get close enough to each other. Dean turned and started to lay me down on my bed when there was a knock on the door. We looked at each other as we froze. The knock came again.

“Meghan, Kylee keeps saying mommy. I don’t know what to do, please come here,” I sighed and looked at Dean.

“I’ll be there in a minute, I’m finishing changing clothes,” I mouthed to Dean, “wait here” then got off the bed. I went to the door and before I opened it I looked back to the bed.   
Dean was waiting on me to get back. That’s when I opened the door a little to slip out.

Sarah handed me Kylee who was squirming and calling out for her mommy. As soon as she was in my arms she stopped and smiled.

“Mommy,” I felt my heart well up in a mixture of pride and sadness.

I looked at Sarah with tears in my eyes before looking back to Kylee, “Yes baby, what do you need?”

Her answer was mumbled but it sounded like she wanted food. I told Sarah to go get Cadence and that I would meet them in the kitchen. After she went into the little girl’s room, I slipped back into mine with Kylee. Dean saw the tears in my eyes and rushed over to me.

“Hey what’s wrong?” he looked to the child in my arms, “Is Kylee hurt?”

“No, she’s fine. She called me mommy,” I looked up at him, “That just breaks my heart because she won’t get to know her mom. I don’t know whether to let her or not, I feel like her mom now but I’m so confused.” 

Dean looked sympathetic, “The only thing you can go is what is best for her. Do you want her and her sister to have a mom or grow up thinking that they aren’t normal? Once they are old enough you can explain what happened. Cadence will always have memories from before the fire but you will be the mother she grows up with.”

When he put it that was I started to calm down and I realized that he was right. I had known that I would be a mom for my nieces but to actually face that was hard. I looked down at the content child in my arms, she was happy, I wasn’t going to ruin that.

“Thank you Dean,” I looked back at him with a smile, “I needed that.”

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head, “Your welcome, now what did this girl need other than mommy? I bet she is hungry, let’s go get something to eat.” He tickled her before taking her from my arms and walking out the door with me trailing after.

Sarah and Cadence were in the kitchen making sandwiches for everyone when we made it there. I grabbed a few eggs and scrambled them for Kylee since Dean still had her.   
When I was done, I headed toward Dean who was feeding Kylee little pieces of fruit while wearing a somewhat disgusted look.

I laughed as I sat beside them, “What, do you not like fruit or something? You look like you are dying just holding little pieces.”

He looked at me with his eyebrows raised, “No, I don’t like fruit. I don’t eat rabbit food, I eat meat.”

I just laughed again and fed Kylee. Cadence came over to sit with us after she was done and Sarah disappeared to who knows where. I looked at Dean, who was coloring with Cadence, and smiled before turning back to Kylee.

When everyone was done eating I could tell it was time for an after lunch nap. Kylee was falling asleep in my arms and Cadence was slowing down. I stood up and asked Dean to get Cadence for me then headed to their room. After Kylee was in bed I turned to see Dean putting Cadence on her bed and covering her up. It was odd to see this huge man being gentle to a five-year-old.

We walked out and went back to my room, “Thank you for helping me. I know this probably isn’t how you would like spending your day. You probably have more important things to do.”

“It’s fine. I like helping with the girls, they are so innocent, it reminds me of why I do what I do,” he told me with a smile, “Now where were we before.” He turned and locked the door again, then headed to me.

I grinned but I needed him to know this was more than just making out to me. My smile slowly disappeared as I thought more about the fact that we needed to talk about where this was going. Plus, he should probably know that I was a virgin, that caused my me to grimace.

I looked at him as he wrapped his arms around me, “We need to talk Dean. I don’t know about you but I like you. I am in charge of my sister and nieces now, I can’t just think about me. I need to know what this is and where it is going before jumping into it.” I was starting to freak out a bit now, but once I was talking I couldn’t stop.

“Meghan, it’s ok. I like you too.” Dean sat down on my bed and I sat next to him. “I don’t have the greatest track record with relationships, more like the lack of an actual relationship. This connection I feel with you is pretty new to me and I don’t want to mess it up.”

“I just don’t want to move too fast, you know? Unlike you I don’t have much experience in the physical aspect of dating,” more like no experience besides kissing. I was blushing now because I didn’t know whether I should tell him that or not. I looked over at him, yep definitely not telling him that just yet.

“I will go as slow as you want, I think I want to try going slow too. It would be a new experience for me and I want to do it right.” He was watching me pick at my blanket. “Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“You look cute when you are blushing,” that caused me to look at him and start blushing even more. Dean looked around the room for a minute before turning back to me, “Do you want to go on a date with me? Sam can watch Sarah and the girls, he likes kids. We could do whatever you wanted.” His face was hopeful and there may even be some fear there, like he was scared I would say no.

“Of course I would.” My blush was heating up again. 

He looked relieved, “Ok, so what about tomorrow afternoon? Is that ok?”

“That’s perfect. I just need to go get Sarah and Cadence registered in school in the morning.” School was starting soon and I wanted them to have something normal right now.

Dean gave me a smile and I saw a teasing glint in his eyes, “We can go do that together.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, I woke up at six and went to check on Kylee and Cadence. They were both asleep so I went to take a shower and get ready for the day. Once I finished my shower I realized that I had forgotten extra clothes so I wrapped a towel around my body and headed to my room. I was about to walk into my room when Dean came out of his and saw me.

He looked me up and down, I could feel my face heating up. Being around him had me in a permanent blush and that was annoying. I hated blushing, it made me feel like a little kid again.

“You’re up early. What did you do, forget that you lived with guys now?” I could tell Dean was teasing me.

“No, but I forgot to go back and get clothes for my shower after I checked on the girls,” I told him. “Although I may be used to walking around in a towel” I said sheepishly. “I should probably just put an extra set in the bathroom just in case.” This was said more to myself than him.

Dean heard that last bit and grinned mischievously, “Nope, I like the view I have. As long as I get to see this you should definitely forget your clothes every morning.” He seemed think for a minute, “On second thought, I want to be the only one to see you like this and Sam gets up early so maybe the extra clothes would be a good idea.”

“Oh” seriously Meghan, that was all you could say? I am such an idiot.

“Maybe I could take get some of your clothes now just in case you forget.” He had an innocent expression on his face that did not match the look in his eyes.

I was backing into my room, “I won’t forget. Promise.” I grinned at him.

Dean seemed to have enough teasing, “So when do you want to head out and where do you want to go?”

“Let’s get to the school by at least two. I just want to get that over with. I honestly don’t care what we do after that. Maybe we could take a picnic lunch and go to a park or something?” I was not the type of girl that liked being around a ton of people, I preferred simple over complex any day.

“Sounds good, I know the perfect spot. Don’t worry about the food, I’ll take care of that,” he was looking really excited about the mention of food.

“Ok,” I was about to ask him if Sam had agreed to stay at the bunker when Sam himself opened his door and walked out. He gave me an odd look and that is when I realized that I was standing in my doorway wearing nothing but a towel. Obviously I started blushing again.

Sam looked a little mad, “Am I interrupting something?” he looked at his brother.

“Sammy, can’t two adults have a conversation? Is that a crime?” Dean asked him.

I was feeling really awkward so I slipped farther into my room and grabbed the door, “I’m just going to get dressed now,” I was so embarrassed. I closed the door and moved to get clothes.

Through the door I could hear their conversation pretty well, even if I didn’t necessarily want to.

“Dean, we talked about this. You can’t lead her on like this. She is living here now, it’s not like you can just leave in the morning,” Sam sounded exasperated.

Dean’s voice came out angry, “I am not leading her on. You need to mind your own dang business Sam.”

“Seriously? I’ve been watching how she looks at you and I can tell you she feels more for you than you do for her. It isn’t fair to her to think that she has a chance when you never stick around very long.” How could Sam be so mean, not only to me but to his brother?

I could tell Dean was getting very pissed off at Sam by this point, “How do you freaking know what I feel for her?! You are not me!” I heard a sigh, “Look, I’m done talking about this to you. You are still helping Sarah watch the girls later and I don’t want to hear you complain about it. I have never asked you for anything, please just stop with this temper tantrum.”

“Fine, but we are talking about this more tonight.” I heard one set of footsteps leaving and then a soft sigh as I was getting a shirt on.

As I was finishing getting dressed I heard another set of footsteps leave and then a door opened and shut. I couldn’t help but wonder why Sam didn’t want us together so badly. Had I done something to upset him or did he just not want to lose his brother?

At one in the afternoon I met Dean in the garage like we had planned. We got into the Impala and he drove us first to the high school so I could get Sarah’s schedule. On the way we had sang along to some of his favorite songs and talked about small things.

Dean and I went in and I got the paperwork filled out. It only took a few minutes to get everything in order and get her into the classes she wanted. Sarah was a bit of a nerd and wanted all of these weird classes that I would never have taken and Dean seemed to agree with me.

Next we went to the elementary school where everyone thought that Dean and I were Cadences parents. It was an interesting stop, all the female teachers were checking him out and giving me almost jealous looks. When we finally made it out of there we laughed at some of the looks we had received.

Once all of that was taken care of it was time for our real date to begin. Dean told me he wanted to surprise me and made me wear a blind fold after we drove out of town. We drove for about ten minutes after he put the fabric over my eyes, before we stopped. I heard him get out and then I felt my door open and he was helping me out of the car. He led me away from the car a little way before he told me to stop.

When he removed the blind fold I was shocked. We were in a clearing that had a small creek bubbling through it and wildflowers grew here and there. It was beautiful.

“Wow. How did you find this place? It’s amazing.” I could hear the awe in my voice and looked over at him.

Dean was staring at me, “I was actually trying to find the bunker when we first moved in and I stumbled onto this. I’ve never been a huge fan of camping but this meadow has almost changed my mind.”

I walked toward the creek and I could see the clear water flowing over smooth rocks. The flowers that surrounded the creek were purple, orange, and yellow. I had never seen anything like it before.

When I turned around Dean had set out a blanket with a basket on top and he was sitting down next to it.

“I didn’t know what you would want so I brought ham sandwiches, chicken salad, chips, crackers, fruit,” he shuddered slightly at that one, laughing, “water, pop, and for desert I made an apple pie.” I may have looked slightly surprised that he made a pie. “Yes I can bake; I also make a mean burger but we would need to be at the bunker to have one of those.”

I was shocked, “I didn’t peg you for the kind of guy who knew how to use an oven let alone cook something.”

“Well I had practice growing up, I had to feed Sammy something other than fast food.” Dean had told me that his dad would leave them for long periods of time to hunt and now I was getting just what that meant.

I sat down beside him, “This is amazing Dean. This would have to be the perfect first date so far,” I teased him.

“Then let’s eat.” With that we started eating all the food he brought. Thirty minutes later we were finishing up the pie.

“Oh my gosh, this is the best pie ever,” I was almost moaning at the taste.

Dean seemed to puff up at the praise, “I know.” He told me smugly.

We both laid back on the blanket after moving the basket and our trash off to the side. It was silent for a while before he rolled over to face me.

He started to trace my face with his finger tip, “I have really enjoyed this Meghan. Thank you for coming with me.”

“Dean, this was beyond perfect. This would have to be the best date ever,” I told him with a smile.

“We still have some time before we need to get back,” he had a sly grin on his face, “what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know, what do you want to do?” I was thinking plenty of things but kept them to myself.

Dean rolled over on top of me, keeping his weight on his arms as he looked down at me, “I want to kiss you.”

“I want to kiss you too,” he leaned down and brushed his lips on mine. He moved his lips lower to my neck where he kissed and sucked before moving back up to my mouth.

In a sudden movement Dean flipped us so that I was on top of him and his tongue was in my mouth. His hands moved from my lower back down to my butt and he squeezed. I moaned into the kiss as he pulled me even closer. When he moved his mouth back down to my neck I knew I was going to have marks all over me when we got done.  
I lost track of time as we made out. Dean respected my wish to go slow and never tried to go farther and for that I was extremely grateful. It wasn’t that I didn’t want him, I did, I just wanted to know him completely before we did go all the way.

Sometime later we slowly stopped kissing and just laid there. I glanced over at my phone and realized that it was almost six and that we needed to get back. As we packed up and headed to the car I couldn’t help but think that I had found something very special in Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on where you want the story to go!


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next month we settled into our lives in the bunker. I would take Sarah and Cadence to school then come back to train while Kylee was in her playpen. Sam and Dean both took turns training me in different things. Dean taught me fighting and some stuff about guns that I didn’t already know (my whole family hunted the regular things like deer so I knew how to handle a gun) while Sam showed me how they researched and about different creatures.

One morning after dropping the girls off at school, I came back to find Dean and Sam packing bags of weapons. They hadn’t been on a hunt since we got there and I wondered what was happening.

Dean glanced at me, “We are going to be gone for about a week, we got a call from a friend of ours. He needs our help. I don’t want you here alone, so I called Bobby,” Dean had told me about Bobby on one of our outings over the last month. “He’ll be here by tonight so until then Cas is going to stay.”

“Ok, is there anything I can do to help?” I asked as I put Kylee down. She walked over to where Dean was working and said up. Kylee was starting to talk more and that was one of her favorite things to do, telling people to pick her up.

As he took her in his arms he looked at me, “Yeah can you go to my room and get the knife that is under my pillow?”

“Yeah,” I turned and headed toward his room but I still heard him telling Kylee that she needed to be good for mommy while he was away. He was so sweet with her and Dean was one of the few people that she actually listened too.

I came back and held the knife out to him. He sat Kylee back down, took it, and put it in his bag. 

“Thanks Meghan,” he told me with a smile.

“You’re welcome.”

Dean looked around, Kylee had gone over to sit with her toys on the other side of the room. “Ok, I think I have everything,” he leaned in and kissed me lightly.  
“What are you guys hunting?” I asked him.

“Werewolves. Apparently Trent thought there was only one but there are really four. He can’t take all of them on himself and he knew we weren’t on a hunt right now so he called. Don’t worry about us, we’ll be fine. I promise,” I guess he could see the worry written all over my face.

“Yeah, cause that’ll make me stop. Please don’t take any unnecessary chances.” I was feeling sick to my stomach already and they hadn’t even left.

“I’ll try not to,” he wrapped his arms around me.

Dean was about to kiss me again when his brother walked in. Sam had seemed to accept our relationship after our first date. I think the longer that we stayed together the more he believed that his brother wasn’t actually going to hurt me.

“Geez guys, get a room.” He told us with a smile. “I don’t want to see that and I know that Kylee doesn’t either.”

Dean just rolled his eyes and leaned to me again, kissing me in a way that should be illegal. My brain stopped working as his tongue slid into my mouth. We stayed like that for a few minutes before Sam sighed really loudly and I remembered where we were. My face heated up and I couldn’t look Sam in the eyes.

I heard a chuckle and looked back at Dean. He saw my face and started laughing even harder. Now I was glaring at him which did nothing to stop his laughing.

“Ugh” I turned to Sam, “Please watch out for each other.” With that I walked over, picked up Kylee and walked to her room. I could hear the brothers talking until I was too far away.

In her room I put her in her playpen with toys before trying to clean up some. She and her sister had created a mess this morning when Cadence was supposed to be getting ready for school. Once I finished that I left the room, Kylee had fallen asleep and I needed something to do to get my mind off of the guys leaving.

I was putting laundry into the washer when I heard someone walk up behind me. 

“It’s just me Meghan, don’t try to hit me,” Dean told me. I felt his arms wrap around my stomach as I straightened up and turned to him. He pulled me close, “I’m sorry I laughed at you but it was just so funny seeing you all red.”

“I’m not mad, even though I hate PDA. I’m just worried about you guys. I know you are some of the best hunters in the world but I can’t stop thinking that you will get hurt,” I needed to stop or I was going to start crying.

“Meghan, look at me,” I looked up at him, “We will be fine. Now can I get a taste of something I have to look forward to when I get back?” Dean was smiling down at me.

I stood on my toes and kissed him, that was all he needed and before I knew I was sitting on the washer. He was standing between my legs and my arms were wrapped around his head. Our kisses were hungry and a little frantic. He dropped his head down to my neck and started kissing down to my chest. I arched my back into him as he reached the hem of my t-shirt. He glanced at me, asking permission to go farther with his eyes. I nodded and he laid me back farther, leaning over me.

Dean grabbed the bottom of my shirt and slowly slid it up my body. I sat up a little so he could take my shirt off. When it was off he kissed my stomach and made his way up to my bra where he again looked up at me. I nodded again and he slowly reached around my back to unclasp it. He threw it out of the way and looked down at me.

“You are so beautiful. It’s going to kill me to be away from this.” With that he came back down on top of me and when he started kissing my breast I was completely lost to the world.

Dean brushed his thumb over the other nipple and I let out a moan. He looked up at me and grinned before coming up to kiss me. I grabbed his shirt and tried to get it off of him but my hands wouldn’t work for me so he did it for me. His body was amazing, even with all of his scars and I couldn’t stop myself from running my hands all over him.  
His mouth was back on mine as his hands slid down my stomach and stopped at my jeans. I shook my head at him.

“We can explore that when you get back in one piece,” I told him breathlessly.

“Then I better finish the job quickly and get back here,” he said, grinning.

As his lips touched mine again, someone knocked on the door. I jumped at the sound and my already racing heart was beating even faster.

“Dean we need to leave.” I was really hoping Sam would just walk away and not try to come in. “Dude, I know you are in there and you guys better be decent because I am coming in.” Of course he was.

I grabbed my shirt and was shoving it back into place when Sam opened the door. He glanced at Dean who was still shirtless then at me.

“Really guys? Whatever, I’m going to the Impala. Dean you need to get Cas down here,” he looked over at me with a smile, “I’ll see you later Meghan, I’ll try to keep him in line while we’re gone.” 

“Bye, be safe Sam.” I was having a hard time meeting his eyes as he looked over and saw my bra lying on the dryer. My face was so red right now, ugh.

As Sam left Dean turned to me with a grin, “That was really good. One last kiss then I’ll be leaving,” I leaned in to kiss him softly. “You should probably put your bra back on now,” his eyes were on my chest as he said this and I looked down. Yep I needed a bra right now.

I put it on while Dean waited for me, then we headed to garage. When we got there he called Cas. It only took a few seconds before said angel showed up and told the guys that he would watch out for us.

I gave Dean and Sam both a hug before they got into the car and drove off leaving me alone with Cas. When they were out of sight I turned and went back in to try to finish the laundry. After that was done I got Kylee up and we ate lunch, watched some TV, and then it was time to pick the girls up.

After everyone had dinner that night Sarah and I cleaned up and put the girls to sleep. I was about the make Sarah go to bed when Cas showed up and told me that Bobby was here. Sarah and I went out to the garage to meet the man that the Winchester brothers thought of as a father.


	12. Chapter 12

From the minute I met Bobby, we got along great. He was a gruff old man on the outside but on the inside he was a big teddy bear, kinda like Dean. We joked with each other, he teased me about Dean (Dean didn’t tell him but he just knew), and he helped me with my training. Bobby was great with the girls too, I woke up one morning to find him sitting in the kitchen with Cadence pretending to paint his nails and Kylee babbling away on his lap.

He had arrived on a Friday so we had all weekend to get to know each other before school on Monday. Bobby went with me when I dropped the two oldest off and when we got back he watched Kylee while I cleaned and then did my morning workout. Now that I was at the bunker I had started working out at least every other day to stay in shape and help with hunter training.

Before we left to take them on Monday, Bobby stopped us in the kitchen.

“I have something for ya,” he handed Sarah a piece of leather with charms on it. “These will protect you from demons and just about anything else you could run into.” He put one on Cadence and then Kylee. “Don’t take these off, kiddo, it will keep you safe.” Bobby then turned to me and handed me one. “I didn’t know if you would want to get an anti-possession tattoo so I made put that on here too.”

“Is that the tattoo on Dean’s collar bone? I was wondering what that was.” He raised his eyebrows at me and I realized what I had said. I was just a little embarrassed, living with Dean was almost making me stop blushing, at least on some things. Being caught by his brother was something I would never get used to.

We all wore our charms, even Kylee, although I had to make tie it so she couldn’t get it off easily. By the time Wednesday rolled around, I felt like I had known Bobby all my life. I could talk to him for hours on end without thinking about it. One of these talks was Thursday night after everyone else was in bed. I was feeling the loss of my family particularly hard and Bobby could tell something was wrong.

He asked me about it and I told him everything. That I felt like I was going to mess up raising my nieces, how I just didn’t want to get up some days, and even the fact that I had Dean hurt and helped.

“I feel like I could spend the rest of my life with him and that hurts, knowing that my parents will never meet the man that could be my future. Don’t get me wrong, I love that I have someone as sweet as Dean to be with me, he is amazing, I just wish my parents could have met him.” I told Bobby.

“I can tell you without a doubt that Dean feels the same about his folks. John would have loved you. From the stories he told me about Dean’s mom Mary, I can see that you two act similar. I know that I’m glad the idjit found you, he needs someone to make him happy after all the crap he’s been through. Those two have been through more than anybody should.” I felt relieved knowing that Bobby thought of me like that.

I sighed, “I’ll just be happy when they get back and I can see that they are fine. Dean called earlier and said they had finished and were staying the night somewhere and would be home in the morning. He sounded fine but I still worry.” 

Bobby was nodding, “That’s how it is in this business. Don’t tell them but those two boys are the best there is in this business, they know what they are doing.” He looked at me with a grin, “Plus now that he has you I don’t think Dean will be doing anything stupid like usual.”

I laughed at that, “That’s good.”

My back was to the door of the kitchen and I saw Bobby’s gaze shift over my shoulder.

“What are you looking,” I was asking as I turned around, “Dean!” Dean was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame. I jumped up and ran over to him, throwing my arms around him. “I thought you weren’t going to be back until tomorrow!”

He grinned at me, “I wanted to get back and surprise you.”

“When did you get back? Where’s Sam?” I asked him.

“Sam is taking a shower. We got back about thirty minutes ago. I looked around and figured you guys would be in here.” He looked over to Bobby, “Thanks Bobby, how did everything go?”

Bobby stood up and walked over to us, “Went fine. I’m gonna get some rest,” he gave Dean a look, “be good.”

Dean looked hurt, “You wound me, I’m always good.”

You looked over at Bobby, you both looked at Dean and laughed. After a few minutes of laughing, you and Bobby calmed down enough to be able to talk.  
Bobby took a few deep breaths, “Ok idjit, whatever you think.” He turned around and left you with an amused looking Dean.

He turned and gave you a fake glare, “That isn’t funny.”

“Oh yes it is, and you know it,” you hugged him again. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. How was everything while I was gone?” He pressed a kiss against the side of my head.

You shook your head no, “Nope, but Bobby gave us these charms to protect us from possession and other stuff. He said something about a tattoo? I think I want to get that.” 

“Yeah we can make that happen, so are we gonna talk about what I just heard?” He looked down at you.

“What did you hear?” I hope it wasn’t the last little bit. I couldn’t handle it if he heard that I could see us being together forever.

“Oh I walked in about the time you said something about seeing a future for us,” he looked at me with a look.

Oh crap. And I thought I was getting over blushing, apparently not. I ducked my head and backed out of his arms. I couldn’t look at him as I tried to get past him.

“Meghan what are you doing?” he was trying to keep me from going around him.

“I’m sorry, you weren’t supposed to hear that. I just want to go to my room, please.” Why was I acting like this?

“It’s ok Meghan. Why didn’t you want me to hear that?” Dean ducked down to look me in the eye.

“Because we haven’t known each other for very long and here I am basically saying that I love you and you heard me. Please let me go.” I had tears in my eyes from embarrassment. Dean saw them and pulled me into him.

“Meghan, it’s ok. I know how you feel, trust me.” I stopped struggling, “Now why did you react like that? I want to help but I can’t unless I know what’s going on.”

I looked at him, “Honestly, the guys that I have liked and dated have been afraid of commitment. When I would say something like that to them, they freaked out.”

Dean looked at me, “Did you think I would do that?”

I couldn’t tell if he was mad or not. I nodded slowly, “It’s not that I thought you would, I am just used to that.”

He sighed, “Meghan, I would never do that to you. You have to trust me. Look at me, please.” I glanced at him as the tears started falling. “Oh, Meghan.”

After crying in his arms for ten minutes I calmed down some and my exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks. “I’m sorry Dean, I don’t know why I acted like this. Ugh, I need to go to bed. I’m glad you’re back and I wish I wouldn’t have cried like that.”

Dean smiled, “That’s ok Meghan. I’m just glad to be here with you.”

I started walking away when Dean grabbed me and picked me up. He had one arm behind my head and the other behind my knees, holding me to his body. He grinned down at my confused face.

“You didn’t think you would be going alone now did you?”


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up slowly, I was aware of warmth and someone breathing under me. Looking up I saw Dean’s peaceful face as he slept. I snuggled back into his chest, hugging him tight. I glanced at the clock before deciding it was way too early to be up and falling back to sleep.

The next time I woke up, it was to a hand tracing patterns on my back. Thinking back at on the night, I smiled. We hadn’t done much, just kissed some before cuddling and going to sleep but it was amazing. I was about to speak up when the door was pushed open and Cadence and Kylee walked in.

I sat up, “What are you two doing up so early?” The clock said it was only six.

Cadence held her sister’s hand and walked over to the bed, “Bad dream,” she looked like she was going to cry.

“Oh, baby, are you ok? Come here,” I reached over and pulled her on the bed while Dean grabbed Kylee. “Why did you wake your sister up?”

“Make sure she was ok.” I could hear her trying to calm down.

I hugged her close, “Honey, I’m right here, nothing is going to happen to you. I promise.”

She looked up at me and I could see tears in her eyes, “Fire. Scary, sister was hurt real bad. Had to make sure she was ok.”

“Ok, honey, ok. You think you could go back to sleep in here with us?” Maybe I could get her another hour of sleep before school.

“Yeah, sissy stay?” She looked up with hopeful eyes.

“Yes sissy can stay with us too. Remember though you have school, so you have to get up in an hour to get ready.” I know she loves school and would hate to miss.

“Ok,” she got under the covers between Dean and I and fell to sleep.

I looked over at Dean to see him with a sleeping Kylee in his arms. He looked so calm and peaceful looking down at her sleeping form. I could tell then that he loved them like his family and that made me even more sure that he was a good man for me.

“You can lay her down beside Cadence, she doesn’t wake up easily.” He laid her down carefully before looking at me now that we had to sleeping children between us.

Dean cocked an eyebrow, “Well that wasn’t exactly what I had planned for this morning but I’m still with you so it’s still perfect.”

I grinned at him, “Aww thanks babe.” I wonder how he planned the morning to go. “I need to take a shower but I want to sleep,” I whined, while getting out of the bed.

“We can sleep after you drop them off at school later. I’ll even be the one to check on Kylee and the dogs so you can rest.” Dean gave me a smile that I instantly didn’t trust.

“What are you planning Winchester?” I could tell that he was up to something.

Dean faked a shocked look, “Why do you think I’m planning anything? Can’t I do things for you just to be nice? It’s like you think I’m evil or something.” He gave me a grin.

“I haven’t ruled that out yet,” I teased him, “but that type of day does sound nice right about now. Even with Bobby here, I have been super stressed about all the little things, like laundry.” I went over and grabbed extra clothes, “I’m going to take a shower now, you can leave them there just prop a pillow on the side so Kylee doesn’t fall off.”

As I walked out the door, Dean did that and ran to catch up with me. He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close. When we got to the bathroom he kissed me and went off saying something about making breakfast.

After my shower, I went back to my room to get Cadence up and ready for school. She got dressed while I changed Kylee’s diaper and put clean clothes on her. We walked into the kitchen where the smell of bacon, sausage, and pancakes greeted us. I could see Sarah sitting down next to Sam already eating.

Dean was standing at the stove flipping pancakes, “Wow Dean, this smells great. I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks.”

When I got the girls their food and then sat down to eat mine I was glad to find out that it was amazing. I moaned when I put a piece of pancake in my mouth, I could eat this all day.

“Hmm I like that sound on you Meghan,” the food was so good that I didn’t bother replying to Dean’s teasing.

Breakfast continued with some teasing, mostly with me as the butt of the joke. Once everyone was finished, I loaded the girls into the car and took them to school. Dean teased me about my driving all the way there and all the way back. I took it all and gave him a look before getting out that told him he was going to pay for that later in some way.

Once I got Kylee in her room playing with her toys, I went back to my bed and did a face plant. Dean came in a few minutes later and sat down beside me before gently rubbing my back.

“That feels amazing, please don’t stop,” his hands were relaxing me and I could feel myself falling asleep.

“As you wish,” Dean told me.

“Did you really just quote “The Princess Bride”?” that was one of my favorite movies.

He leaned down, I could feel his breathe on my ear, “Yes I did. I would do anything for you, you know that right?”

“Yes I do, now please keep rubbing. I want the relaxed day that you promised me earlier.” I had my eyes closed and the only thing keeping me awake was his voice.

“Yes ma’am.”

I didn’t feel myself drift asleep but I woke up sometime later to Dean carrying in sandwiches, chips, and drinks. Sitting up, I looked at the clock, 11:50. I hadn’t had a nap that long since before I was out of high school.

“I thought you might wake up and be hungry, so I made us lunch. And before you ask, Bobby is still here and he is feeding Kylee right now. If you ask me I think that man already loves her.” He sat down and handed me a drink.

I took a sip of my sprite, “You should have seen what he let Cadence and Kylee do to him. I took a picture; I’ll show you later.” I took a bite of my sandwich, “So where did you learn to do that with your hands. That was awesome. I don’t think I’ve ever fallen asleep that quickly before.”

Dean glanced over at me, “What can I say, I’m just good with my hands” he winked at me as he said it.

“Yeah, yeah. So when can I go get that tattoo? I want to get it over with already.” I wasn’t looking forward to the pain so I wanted to just do it without thinking about it too much.

“We can go tomorrow if you want, I know a place in town we could go. Where do you want to get it?” he raised his eyebrow at me.

“I don’t know yet, what do you think? Shoulder, back, wherever it will hurt the least I suppose.”

Dean gave me a wolfish grin, “I could think of a few places I would like to see it but I don’t think you would like those ideas. How about the base of your neck? You can keep it covered with your hair and I don’t think it should hurt too bad.”

I thought for a minute, “Yeah that could work.”

“Ok, then we will go tomorrow. What do you want to do the rest of today?” he gave me one of his best smiles.

“Hmm, how about we lay around all day, watching movies. Although we only have time for one before we need to pick up the girls.” I couldn’t wait for Sarah to get her license but also didn’t want them to be alone.

“I’ll get Sam to pick them up, Bobby said he would watch Kylee for us until five. We have until then to do whatever we want.” He picked up the trash from our lunch, “I’ll be right back, you pick the movie. When I get back we can watch it.”

He left to take our trash to the kitchen, while I looked through Netflix. I was in the mood for a comedy and I knew just the thing. When Dean got back and saw the title he laughed before joining me on the bed. We cuddled as the opening credits of “Blazing Saddles” played.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains torture. Just a warning.

I don’t know how we found ourselves in this position. We had taken all the precautions, but somehow they still got the jump on us. Dean was on the other side of the room chained to the stone wall while I was on the other. The demons kept coming in and out, sometimes talking to us and sometimes they tortured one of us.

They had focused most of their torture on Dean so far and he had blood all over him. I had a few cuts, nothing I couldn’t handle. Dean looked like he was going to pass out any minute but I could tell he was fighting it with anger.

“Dean, what do they want?” I had to ask a few times before my voice was loud enough to reach him.

His head lifted up, “They haven’t said yet, but it can’t be good.” He took a breath, “Meghan, whatever they want, do not give it to them. I don’t care if they threaten me, do not tell them anything.”

How could he say that, we had been together for months, “I can’t do that, Dean, I can’t. I love you.”

“I love you too, but if they get what they want you know they won’t let either of us go. Your best shot is to let them kill me so they need you more. They need at least one of us and that will not be me.” I could tell his energy was draining fast.

I was about to respond when the door opened and a demon walked in. It was in a guy who was built like a football player. He walked to the middle of the room, about five feet from where I was and stopped at the table where they kept the knives.

He picked one before looking up, “So Dean, what is it going to take for you to tell us where Crowley is? I know you two are friends, so I want to know where the worm is hiding. I’ll be generous and give you a few minutes to think. In the meantime, I’m going to visit your pretty little friend over here.” The creep walked over towards me.

“I don’t know where he is and apparently your sources are wrong, I am not friends with a demon. So why don’t you let us go and if I see him, I’ll let you know.” Dean was trying his hardest not to scream at the guy as he came closer to me.

When the demon got to me he turned halfway to Dean, “Aww but see, I don’t believe you. I think you know where he is and you are going to tell me or she is going to be tortured and killed right in front of you. I won’t ask again before I start, where is he?”

Dean was pleading with his eyes, I could tell he didn’t know where Crowley was and there was nothing he could say to stop this man from hurting me.

“I don’t know where he is, just let her go.” I could hear the desperation in his voice so I knew the demon could too.

“Not a good answer”, he told Dean as he pressed the blade into the underside of my arm and slowly made a cut. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, I didn’t want to be weak in front of this man. Blood dripped down my arm and onto my legs as he moved to the other arm and made a similar cut. I could taste blood in my mouth from biting my lip so hard.

“I don’t know!” Dean all but shouted.

“Well, I don’t believe you.” He told Dean as he moved the knife down to my chest and cut through my shirt and the skin beneath. A small cry found its way out of my mouth as he cut a matching wound on the other side.

The cuts were just deep enough to make me lose a good amount of blood but not so deep that I would die quickly. I knew from my time as a nursing student that if the bleeding wasn’t stopped soon I would pass out and then die. Just as the initial pain of the last cut was fading, the demon moved down to my stomach where he started carving something into me.

This time I couldn’t stop the cries of pain that came from my mouth. I could see Dean fighting against his restraints, in his attempt to get to me but his struggle was futile. Dean’s mouth was moving but I couldn’t hear him over my screams of pain. After what seemed like an hour but was really only a few minutes, the knife was drawn away covered in my blood.

The demon turned to look at Dean, “Now are you ready to tell me where Crowley is?” He stepped aside so Dean could see me bleeding and sagging against my bounds. “I figured this would get you riled up. I personally think the term fits her don’t you? She seems like your little whore, so I simply branded her for you. Maybe I’ll have a go with her in a few minutes, I always have liked your taste in women. I wonder how she will be, I bet she is amazing.”

I could barely hear Dean when he answered, “I will end you, you evil son of a witch.” I knew from experience that when his voice got quiet, he was beyond pissed.

My vision was starting to blur and I was getting very dizzy so I knew the blood loss was making itself known. It didn’t look like help was coming anytime soon so I needed to talk to Dean now even with the demon in the room.

“Dean. Dean, Dean listen to me.” He heard me and caught my eyes, “You need to take care of the family, I don’t care how just do it. Promise me. Promise me you will do everything you can.” It was getting harder to think and talk.

“Meghan you are going to be fine, don’t talk like that. I love you, you can’t leave me now.” Dean looked like he was fighting back tears as my head bobbed slowly.

The demon looked amused, “Isn’t this just touching, but Dean I hate to break it to you; she isn’t going to be fine. Look at her,” he grabbed my chin and forced my eyes to meet his, “she can’t even hold her head up anymore. Poor Dean, losing another loved one too soon, it must really suck to be loved by you. All of the people who you care for die don’t they? It makes you wonder why anybody stays around you.” I was trying to talk to Dean but I had to settle with shaking my head.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him and that the demon was wrong. Dean saw me shaking my head and gave me a sad smile. It was almost like he was agreeing with what that thing was saying. Gathering all of the strength I had left I looked at the man who I loved.

“Dean, he’s wrong.” I took a deep breath, “Don’t listen to you, you are good. I love you Dean Winchester.” With those last words I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness slowly but surely.

I saw the desperation on Dean’s face as he watched the light leaving my eyes. I wanted so badly to tell him it would be alright, that he would be okay without me. As my eyes were closing I gave him one last smile, a smile that held the shattered dreams of a future with him. The last thing that I heard was his beautiful voice shouting my name as the demon walked towards me and then the darkness won out and I slipped into the oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews! How do you want the next chapter to play out? Where do you want the story to go?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on the fence about this chapter but here it is. It has mention of rape. Read with caution.

My eyes popped open and all I could see was white. My thoughts were in chaos, the last thing I remembered was pain and the demon walking towards me as I looked at Dean. Dean! Where was he? Is he ok? Where am I?

Looking around I see an IV pump and heart monitor, things I knew from nursing school. I must be in a hospital, but how did I end up here? If I was in a hospital that meant that   
Dean must have survived. The demon wouldn’t have just let me go and someone had gotten me here. My heart was still beating extremely fast and I knew that a nurse was going to come check on me any minute.

As that thought crossed my mind, a nurse in blue scrubs walked in. She smiled when she saw that I was awake and walked over to me to take my pulse.

“I’m glad to see your eyes open, for a while there we weren’t sure we would. My name is Catherine and I’m your nurse.” She was checking my IV site now. “How are you feeling? Any pain?”

“Not really. When did I get here? Was there anybody with me?” I needed answers soon or I was going to explode.

“You came in three days ago with multiple lacerations on your arms and chest. A man brought you in, he has been glued to your side since you were put in a room. I think he said something about going to meet his family at a hotel? He left about an hour ago.” That sounded like Dean.

“Can I use a phone?” I wanted to hear his voice along with the voices of all my family.

Catherine was writing my vital signs down on a sheet, “Yes, there is one right here in the table. You just have to push a five before dialing the number.” She glanced around, “Well   
if you need anything just hit your call light and I’ll be in. Can I get you anything before I go?”

“No, thank you.” I watched as she left before picking up the phone and dialing the number that would connect me with Dean.

It rang three times before someone answered, “Hello? Who is this?”

“Dean, it’s me. It’s Meghan.” My voice was scratchy and sounded weird, even to me.

“Meghan? When did you wake up?! I’m coming over right now. I’ll be there in less than five minutes.” I could hear Dean shout something about me to someone before a door slammed shut and a few seconds later an engine started.

“Who was that? Was that Sam? Did the girls come?” I asked.

“Yeah that was Sam, and yes he brought the girls. I’ll answer all your questions when I get there, I’m just around the corner.” Dean sounded like he was running instead of driving.

“Ok, I’ll see you in a few minutes. Bye, I love you.” I couldn’t believe I would see the man I thought I would never see again in just a few measly minutes.

“I love you too, babe.” I hung up and laid back. Now that my heart was calming down I could feel all of my injuries. I had bandages on my arms and I found them on my chest and stomach as I lifted my hospital gown. My body was sore in those places but I felt sore in other places as well, places that had no reason to hurt.

Just as I was about to hit my call light to ask the nurse about that, Dean rushed in. He looked like he had been up for days. I could have cried; I was so relieved but I knew I needed to be sure it was him.

“Christo,” I used one of the first things Dean had taught me to make sure I had the real one in front of me.

He smiled as he came over, “I’m me, I promise. It is so good to see you awake. I was so scared that I hadn’t gotten you here in time even with Cas’s zapping.” At my confused look he took a deep breath with a weird look on his face, “What do you remember?”

“I remember us in that room, the demon cutting me while asking you about Crowley, and then passing out. What happened after that? How did we get out of there?” I had been so sure that I was going to die and here I was at a hospital alive.

Dean got an almost relieved look on his face, “Cas saved us. He knew something was wrong and found us in time to save you. You had lost so much blood that even he didn’t know if you would make it. With all your wounds, Cas couldn’t heal you without endangering you even more. I have never felt so helpless watching that piece of crap do all that to you,” I got the feeling that he was keeping something from me. “You were just lying there; I couldn’t do anything for you.”

I was really starting to hurt as he talked. I’m in no way a baby when it comes to pain, I broke my wrist playing softball and had finished the game. This was the worst I had ever hurt and as Dean reached to take my hand, I winced as a sharp pain hit my lower stomach.

“Meghan, are you ok?” I waved him off, trying to catch my breath.

He sat there looking at me as my breathing slowed down and I unclenched my teeth. I slowly let my arms drop back down to my sides. Taking my time, I sat up a little and turned my head toward Dean.

“I think I need some pain medicine, that was like something took a hot knife and stabbed my gut.” I told him as I pushed my call light.

Catherine came in a minute later, “What can I get you Meghan?”

“I’ll take that pain medicine now,” I told her with a grim smile. Maybe she knew what was causing my pain when all my wounds were superficial. “What would be making my gut hurt like I was stabbed? It’s almost like I’m cramping but I had my period two weeks ago and this is worse.”

Catherine glanced over at Dean who gave a slight shake of his head. She turned back to me with a forced smile on her face, “Anything could be causing your pain. I’ll go get your medication and then I’ll have the doctor come in a little while to explain all your injuries.” She looked at Dean, “It should be you.” With that ominous little tidbit, she left.  
I turned to look at Dean who couldn’t meet my eyes, “What was that supposed to mean? What was all of that about? Dean look at me.”

Dean took a breath before looking at me, “You had a few more injuries than the ones you can see. After you passed out, Cas didn’t get there for close to ten minutes,” a pained   
look crossed his face, “those ten minutes were horrible. The demon continued to hurt you even after you were unconscious. I couldn’t do anything but watch.” Dean sounded like he was about to cry. In the months that I had known him I had never seen him like this.

I was starting to freak out, “Dean what happened to me? I need to know; I deserve to know.”

Dean was back to not looking me in the eye and I was getting a very bad feeling about this. My mind was jumping to conclusions that could explain the pain. Being stabbed, but I hadn’t seen any gauze down that low. The demon could have kicked me and punctured something that they had to go in and fix. They would have had to go in somewhere else though because again, not bandages.

“Dean, please? I’m starting to panic here. I need you to tell me what happened.” I could see him pulling himself together.

He faced me, “Meghan, I love you. No matter what I tell you, remember that I love you for you ok?” he waited for me to nod. “Do you remember him saying something about wanting to get a taste of you? When he was trying to get me to tell him about Crowley? Well he decided he still wanted that,” he took a breath and grabbed my hand, “Meghan, he raped you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter? Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start posting a chapter twice a week. One on Sunday and another on Wednesday.

Sorry about the confusion last chapter about why Cas couldn’t heal Meghan. The demon used a knife specifically made so that angels couldn’t heal when cut with it. Demons created this so that they had a better chance of beating angels. This knife doesn’t exist in the series, I made it up.

\-----------------------------------------  
I was in shock; I couldn’t move or talk to anyone. Catherine had come back to give me the pain meds and when she saw my face she asked Dean if he had told me. He told her yes and she nodded, turned around, and left to go find the doctor. A little while later a doctor came in and told me that the cuts were healing nicely, that he was more concerned about the internal damage. Apparently the demon had torn something and the doctor had fixed it (I didn’t want to think about how).

Now, an hour after the doctor left I was still sitting there trying to process what had happened to me. I couldn’t comprehend it, it felt like it wasn’t my life. I felt like an onlooker into someone else’s life.

How could this happen to me? I was supposed to fall in love, get married, have a baby or two, but now I had been raped? My next thought hit me like a brick, I wasn’t a virgin anymore. I was going to give my virginity to the man I love.

I started breathing faster and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Before I could start to fully freak out, I felt Deans strong arms wrap around me. Without being conscious of it, I flinched away from the contact. When I realized what I had done I looked up at his green eyes with tears about to fall from mine. I was about to apologize when he spoke.

“Don’t you dare apologize. I may not know what this feels like but I can imagine. Your body has been through so much in the past few days. It’s ok,” his voice was soothing me, I could feel my heart rate dropping. “I will do anything for you. I love you.”

I looked back down at my hands in my lap. I couldn’t help but think that he was just saying that because he felt sorry for me. Nobody wanted someone who had been violated like that. As soon as I thought that I felt guilty; Dean was the best man I knew and he would never do that.

Meeting his eyes, I felt a rush of love, “How did this happen to my life?” Ok that is not what I wanted to say but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t a question I craved an answer to.  
Not just this but the murder of my family, it was all so horribly wrong with how my life was supposed to go.

“I am so sorry Meghan; I wish you could have had a normal life. You deserve someone who can give you everything. If I could do something to fix it I would, I promise.” He held his arms out, an invitation that I could accept or not.

I leaned into his embrace, relaxing as much as I could (that wasn’t much). My eyes drifted closed, but as soon as they slipped shut horrible visions flashed through my mind. The demon laughing as he pushed into me, taunting Dean when he realized I was a virgin, and even worse things. My eyes popped back open and I tensed.

Dean felt me tense and thought I wanted him to let me go so he started backing away. I clutched at him, crying out his name. He grabbed me again, holding me close and waiting for me to calm down before asking what was wrong.

“I don’t remember anything about it. I-I saw things, things that could have happened and I don’t know if they did.” I wanted to know but then again I didn’t, would it help or hurt me more in the end? “I want to know but I don’t think I can take it all at once.” The last word came as a half sob.

Dean squeezed me tighter, “You can ask me yes or no questions. I’ll tell you if it happened or not.” I could feel him shudder at the thought but he was willing to do anything to help me.

I nodded slowly, thinking it over, “That might work. I might be ready to know all of it one day, but I can’t handle that right now.” I looked at him, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, not yet.” Dean looked defeated.

I thought about what I wanted to ask him, “This isn’t a yes or no but how long, how long did it last?”

He looked at me with pain in his eyes, “Almost an hour.” He had lied to me before. A sense of dread filled my stomach.

I was barely able to grab the basin on my beside table before I was dry heaving into it. I felt a hand rubbing my back and another holding my hair back. When I was done, I leaned back with my stomach hurting. I hadn’t had anything in me to throw back up.

“I’m so sorry, I am so, so sorry.” I heard Dean whispering as he held my hand, not meeting my eyes.

“Dean, look at me. Dean. You did not do this.” I could tell he was blaming himself for not stopping it. “Dean Michael, don’t you dare blame yourself for this. There wasn’t anything we could have done to stop it. You were chained to a stone wall. It was a demon. If you start putting this on yourself, I will physically hurt you.”

He gave me a sad smile, “That’s the Meghan I remember.”

I managed a small smile, “And she is going to stay, so you better listen to me. I wouldn’t want to kick your butt and hurt your ego.”

We sat there teasing each other for a while before Catherine came in with a new nurse. She introduced her as Elizabeth, telling me she was taking over for me now. The new nurse took my vitals, asked about pain, and then left to tend to her other patients.

I fell asleep with Dean holding my hand and whispering in my ear to keep the nasty pictures out of my mind. It seemed like the minute my eyes closed, the nightmares started. Just as the demon was leaning down to kiss me, I jolted awake with a cry on my lips. 

When I felt a hand clench mine I jerked away before realizing that I was in a hospital and that Dean was the one holding my hand. I slowly relaxed my tensed body, muscle by muscle. Once I was calmer, my breathing more regular, and heart returned to a normal pace, I looked at Dean.

He saw the regret in my eyes, “It’s ok. It’ll take some time, I know that.” He looked down at his phone, “Would it help if you could see everyone else? The girls want to see you and Sarah is really worried about you. I haven’t told anyone what exactly happened,” he gave me a look, “you can decide if you want to.”

I nodded, suddenly excited to see my babies. They would help to ground me even more and give me something to focus on so that I could work on getting better. Dean called Sam who said he would get everyone ready to go and they would head over.

I needed something to talk about and I remembered something I had been wanting to talk to Dean about before all this had happened. “Dean, I’m worried about Sarah. I trust  
Sam, I really do, but I can’t help but notice that they are spending more and more time together. I am like ninety-nine percent sure Sarah has a crush on him. Sarah is mature for her age but she is fifteen and Sam is almost twenty-two.” It all came out in a rush.

Dean looked thoughtful, “I saw that too, but Sam won’t try anything. At least not until she is legal and by then they will probably have moved on.” He grinned at me, “He knows that if he would try something, he would have not only you to answer to but to me too. I feel like her older brother and he doesn’t want to cross me on this.”

“Good, honestly as long as they wait until she is eighteen I would support them but not until then. I can’t believe I have to worry about this already,” I gave a little laugh, “I mean, I’m only twenty and not even married.” I blushed after I realized what I had said but I was saved from further embarrassment because I had a small child launch herself into my lap.

Cadence was hugging me tightly when the others came in, Sarah carrying Kylee. I gave Dean a meaningful look when I saw Sam hovering slightly over Sarah. His look told me he would take care of it later. Sarah handed me Kylee who happily called me mama and gave me a kiss.

I decided that I wouldn’t tell them what actually happened, I wasn’t going to let it change how I lived so I didn’t see the reason to tell them. Not even Sam was going to find out, I got Dean to swear to that. This was not going to mess my life up any more than it already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

I stared down in disbelief at the little plus sign. It had started out as puking every morning before anyone else got up. I would extract myself from Dean when I felt the need coming on and run to the bathroom. One morning I didn’t manage to get there before Sam saw me and asked about it. I had snapped at him before realizing that he was only concerned for me.

He caught me a few more times before he joked that if he didn’t know me better he would say I was pregnant. As soon as the words left his mouth I froze and started counting back. The doctor had said that I would probably miss a few periods because of the repairs they had had to make. They had given me the morning after pill so I hadn’t thought anything of it.

After I did the math I started to freak out, it had been just over three months since the incident. If I remembered from both my mom’s and my sister’s pregnancies this was about when they started experiencing morning sickness. My face had drained of blood and the need to puke had increased. As I passed Sam he looked confused and concerned. I knew Dean would be hearing about it this time from his brother.

Sure enough, I had been in the bathroom throwing up for about five minutes when I heard Dean walk in. I turned and looked at him before having to spin around and puke more. I felt strong hands hold my hair back for me. When I was done I grabbed a washcloth and my toothbrush to try to get that taste out of my mouth.

I was brushing my teeth when he decided to talk, “Meghan, what’s wrong? Sam said this has been happening for at least a week now. Why didn’t you tell me?” I could hear the concern in his voice.

Once I had rinsed my mouth I turned around to face him, “It’s actually been going on for two weeks.” My answer came out mumbled.

Dean stared at me, “Why did you think you could keep this from me?”

“I didn’t want to worry you.” I tried to get around him, “I need you to watch the girls this morning.”

“What? Why? Hold on Meghan, talk to me.” Dean grabbed my arm and stopped me.

“I have to run an errand. Please just watch them until I get back. I won’t be long, I promise.” I had tears in my eyes now, only partly from the freak out fest happening inside my body right now.

He looked at me, “Fine, but this isn’t over. I want to talk to you about this and you aren’t getting out of it.” I had left and gone to the pharmacy and bought the test.

I had waited to get back to the bunker before sneaking into the bathroom to take it. I was dreading the answer so I kept telling myself that it couldn’t be possible. When I got to the bathroom farthest away from the library and kitchen, I peed on the first one and set a time on my phone.

It came up positive so I peed on another, thinking that it had been wrong. Nope, staring down at the little plus sign on not one or two tests, but four I had to accept that I was pregnant. I had been doing so well to put this past me and now it was coming back up to bite me in the butt.

I had been sitting on the floor for what felt like an eternity when my phone vibrated with a text. It was Dean asking where I was.

“In the bathroom by the dogs’ room. I need you.” I sent him the text and waited.

“I’m coming” came his reply less than a minute later.

I only had to wait two minutes before Dean opened the door and rushed over to my spot on the floor. He had his arms around me while looking for any sign that I was hurt.

“I’m fine,” gave a humorless chuckle, “well not fine but not hurt.”

“Then what’s wrong? I thought the worst when you texted me.” He looked so upset that I felt horrible for having to tell him something else that would hurt him.

In reply I handed him one of the tests without looking at his face. He was quiet for almost ten minutes. After five, I looked at his face. It was a mixture of shock and confusion. I stared back with a similar look on my face until he started talking.

“But I thought they gave you that pill,” the confusion was winning out, “they said that would take care of this if it were to happen.”

“They said it should, that there was still a small chance of this. Of course I would be the rarity,” I started laughing for no reason that turned into sobbing. “What am I supposed to do? Is the baby even going to be human? I mean the person the demon was wearing was human.” I was rocking back and forth holding myself crying.

“That’s up to you Meghan, but I will support you in anything you choose. We could go back to the doctor who treated you. They would help you if that’s what you want.” I couldn’t see myself getting an abortion, that was something I didn’t believe in. Besides it wasn’t the babies fault that I had been raped.

I sat there thinking about my options for thirty minutes before reaching out a hand and touching Dean’s arm. “I can’t have an abortion. I have always wanted children and no this is not the way that I wanted to have one but it isn’t the babies fault.”

Dean almost looked relieved but quickly controlled his face, “So what do you want to do?”

“I want to keep it. You don’t have to help; I’ll tell Sam what happened so he doesn’t think you are abandoning me. I’ll raise it by myself.” I wanted so badly to beg him to help me but I couldn’t do that to him.

He looked startled, “Meghan, I told you I would support you in anything. Do you really think I would let you do this by yourself?” He paused to think, “We could do it. I know you wanted to be married first and that you never saw yourself having a kid from a rape but we could do it. Stay right here, I’ll be right back.” Dean ran off, leaving me alone on the bathroom floor stunned.

He was back in less than ten minutes, rushing over to me and lifting me off the floor. Dean looked around the bathroom and seemed to decide something before looking back at me. He grabbed something out of his pocket before kneeling in front of me.

“I wanted this to be more romantic but this will do. I know we have only known each other for eight months but Meghan, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.   
The business I’m in is a depressing one, so when you find something you love you cling to it in the hopes of having something good. We can raise this baby like our own. I have always wanted kids but I never thought I would get the chance. You came into my life with your little sister and nieces who I have come to love. You gave me a look at how my life could be. A future with you is the only one I want. So I’m asking you in a bathroom with pregnancy tests all around us. Meghan, will you marry me?” Dean looked hopeful, his green eyes shining brightly.

I nodded, “Of course I will! Dean I love you. Yes, I will marry you.” He slipped a beautiful, simple ring onto my finger before standing up and kissing me passionately.

I was riding a high when his next question brought me back to earth, “Do you want to elope or do you want everyone there? I will do either, but if we are going to pretend that this is ours then we need a story to back us up.”

“Let’s just tell them we got carried away after I got out of the hospital. You know they will believe that. I want all of my family there. They should get to be there for both of us.” 

I thought for a minute before remembering something, “We are going to have to tell Sam.”

“Why?”

“I need to know that the baby is going to be human and he is the only one who will be able to find out for me. You might have to talk to Crowley too.” I was surprisingly calm about this right now.

“Ok, whatever you want” came Dean’s reply.

I looked at my finger smiling, “I want you. Dean, this is so beautiful, when did you get it?”

“It was my mother’s. I was keeping it so I had a piece of her but I know she would want you to have it.” Dean was smiling down at me.

“I love it Dean, and I love you.” We kissed again, electricity racing around our bodies. “Let’s go tell Sam and Sarah, then I will start calling everyone. Do you think Bobby will walk me down the aisle?” I asked Dean with tears in my eyes.

I leaned down, grabbed the tests and shoved them in my purse. We walked out of the bathroom slowly, I still couldn’t believe I was pregnant by a demon rape and that Dean asked me to marry him. Slowing to a stop I turned to look at my fiancé (that sounded great).

“If we are going to say this is your baby, then I’m going to need us to, umm, you know.” I didn’t know if I was ready for sex but I wanted to know what it felt like.

Dean looked at me for a minute, “Are you sure you’re ready for that? I don’t want you to do something you don’t want.”

“No, I don’t know if I’m ready but I think I am. I want this with you.” I told him with conviction. “And I want to do it soon.” I added with a smile.

Dean looked so surprised that I laughed at him. I leaned in and gave him a small kiss that held the promise of more to come. Grabbing his hand, I led him back towards the library where I knew I would find Sam, Sarah, Cadence and Kylee.


	18. Chapter 18

The closer to the library the louder the talking got. Dean and I could hear Sarah and Sam talking about research while Cadence was trying to get Kylee to say her name. When we got to the door, we stopped right out of sight. I felt a rush of nervousness come over me as I thought about telling them that we were getting married.

“Wait, are we going to tell them about getting married and the baby?” I hadn’t even thought about how to tell them that.

I thought for a minute, “We’ll tell them about being engaged now. Later we can tell them about the baby, I want to tell Sam first so he is on the same page as us. Once we tell them, I’ll get Sam and tell him. Will you watch Sarah and the girls so that I don’t have to worry about Sarah hearing us?” I wanted Dean there with me but I couldn’t risk Sarah hearing. They were on summer break so I couldn’t talk to Sam while they were at school.

Dean nodded, he could tell that I wanted him there but that I needed to do it this way. I took one last breath before grabbing Dean’s hand and walking into the room. As soon as we walked in Kylee ran over to me yelling for mommy.

As I picked her up I walked over to the table to sit down across from Sam and Sarah. Dean sat beside me with Cadence on his lap. Our siblings stopped talking when they saw us looking at them.

“What?” Sarah asked.

“Are you ok?” Sam asked at the same time.

Dean and I grinned at each other, then looked back at them.

“Well, we have something to tell you.” Dean started.

“Dean asked me to marry him,” I paused to see their reactions. Sarah seemed happy and Sam looked at Dean with a mixture of awe and surprise. “I said yes.”

Cadence looked at me excitedly, “Does that mean that Dean is going to be mine and Kylee’s daddy now?” I could feel tears well up in my eyes as I stared at her happy face.

Dean could tell that I couldn’t answer so he did, “Only if you want me to be your daddy. I want to be your daddy, if it’s ok with you.”

Tears started falling down my face now, they were a mixture of happiness and sadness. My hormones were already going crazy.

“Yay, Dean is my daddy! Aunt Sarah, I got a new daddy! Kylee we got a daddy and a mommy now!” With her answer I stood up and put Kylee in Sarah’s arms as I grabbed Sam and pulled him from the room, all with tears streaming down my face.

Once we made it to the kitchen I broke down and started sobbing. I felt Sam’s hands start to awkwardly pat my back. I looked up at him and started laughing.

“I-I’m sorry,” I tried to compose myself, “I needed to get out of there.”

Sam looked confused, “Are you happy? Why were you crying? I know that it must have been emotional to hear Cadence like that but,” he stopped talking at my head shake.

“I am happy, I thought I would never find someone after my family died. This is amazing, but” this was it I had to tell him, “I have to tell you something and I don’t want you to get mad at us for not telling you but we thought it wouldn’t matter. I mean I didn’t even remember it happening so I was moving on and doing better and now this.” I stopped, I wasn’t making any sense. “You remember when Dean and I were tortured, well the wounds you could see weren’t my only ones. I had internal damage, and not the kind you are thinking. Before the demon even started in on me, he teased Dean about me. Telling him that I was probably a really good lay, stuff like that. Well, after I blacked out from blood loss, the demon, he, he raped me.”

Sam was speechless, he just stared at me for what seemed like an eternity. He turned around and walked to the table and sat down forcefully. I could tell he was thinking about everything, absorbing it.

“Why are you telling me this now? I mean you kept it a secret this long, why now?” Sam, as always, knew exactly what to ask.

I sat down across form him and watched my hands as they gripped each other, “They gave me the morning after pill and with the damage they had to fix, down there,” I was so embarrassed from having to tell him this, “they said I would miss a few periods. So when I hadn’t had a period since that I didn’t think anything of it. Until you caught me throwing up, and teased me about being pregnant. I freaked out, I hadn’t been with anybody else before that piece of crap raped me. I went out and bought tests, I took them when I got back today.” I looked up to see Sam watching me with controlled horror on his face, “I’m pregnant. A demon raped me and now I’m pregnant.”  
I let that sink in for a few minutes before dropping another bomb on him, “I’m keeping it and Dean said he is going to help me raise it. That’s why I’m telling you this, I need you to find out if it will be completely human. The guy the demon was in was human but we didn’t know if that mattered.”

Sam looked stunned, “I am so sorry Meghan. I don’t even know what to say to all that except that I will do everything I can to find out. Are you going to tell your sister?”

I shook my head vehemently, “No, and you can’t either. You, Dean, and I are the only ones who are ever going to know about this. As far as anyone else is concerned, Dean and I had sex after I got out of the hospital because we were so happy we were both alive. That is the story we are sticking to. That’s why we want to have the wedding soon.”

“Is that the only reason you guys are engaged? So that nobody finds out you were raped? That’s messed up, even for Dean.”

I was shocked, I thought that Sam approved of our relationship, “Seriously? Dean and I love each other. I thought that you were ok with us being together. We want to get married and if you can’t see that I don’t even know what to say. Dean makes me happy, he tells me I make him happy. Don’t you want him to be happy?” I was getting really mad now.

Sam was shaking his head, “That isn’t what I meant, I think you guys are great together. I just wanted to make sure that you had thought this through. That you weren’t just jumping into it to keep a secret.” And now I felt stupid for getting mad.

“I’m sorry, that was horrible. We thought it through enough to know that this is what we want. If we didn’t we could just say we had sex and not get married. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.” I told him.

Sam had his thinking face on, “Are you ok? I mean you said you didn’t remember it happening but are you ok? Do you have nightmares? How is carrying this baby going to affect you mentally?”

I had thought about that when I was sitting alone on the bathroom floor, “I have nightmares sometimes but Dean is always right there. It’s going to be hard but I can do it. Dean already said he would help me raise it like his own, and that’s how I have started to think about the baby. Mine and Dean’s.”

Sam held his hands up, “Ok, ok, I get it. Just checking. I’ll start looking into it for you guys.” Sam starting grinning, “I’m going to be an uncle.” At my confused look he explained, “I love the girls, now I’m going to officially be their uncle, plus the new one on the way.”

Laughing I answered, “Yeah, I guess you are.” That reminded me about my conversation with Dean about Sam and Sarah, “I need to ask you something. This might be totally wrong but I have a feeling that it isn’t. Do you like Sarah?”

Sam looked guilty before he schooled his features, “Yes, but I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. I don’t even think she feels the same about me. You don’t need to worry about me sneaking into her room at night, I promise.”

“I can tell you right now that she likes you. She has always been a shy kid, but when she met you, she opened right up and talked to you like she had known you forever. I just need to make sure that nothing happens because of your mutual feelings, at least not until she is eighteen. She turns sixteen in about a month so you still have two years. The age difference is big, but I can’t really say anything can I?” I laughed at that, “Please just promise me that nothing will happen. I don’t need anything else to worry about right now.”

“Meghan, I promise. By the time she is eighteen I bet she will have had other boyfriends anyway so she won’t look twice at me.” Sam looked sad at that prediction.  
I just shook my head, “Sarah isn’t like that, once she has found something she wants she doesn’t give it up easily. I’m more concerned about her trying to start something than you. She can be very stubborn when she wants to be.”

“Oh, well I won’t let anything happen. Now, let’s get back in there before they tie Dean down and do his makeup.” We both laughed at the image that popped into our heads. I think that there will be times in the future when the green eyed man will be decked out in princess wear, I would need to get pictures.

When we got back to the library we found chaos, Dean was being chased around the table by two little girls and three dogs. Sarah was sitting to one side of the room laughing at the show, when she saw us she waved us over. I sat down beside Sarah with Sam sitting beside me. We sat there for ten minutes watching them have fun before it was time to start dinner.

I got up, telling Sarah to get the girls cleaned up, and grabbed Dean. We walked towards the dog’s room, with said animals following us. Once we had fed them, we went back to the kitchen and started hamburgers. The burgers just started to cook when the smell hit me and I just barely made it to the sink before throwing up. Dean was soothing me when Sarah came in with the girls.

“Meghan, what’s wrong? Are you sick?” Sarah knew I was never sick. The only time was really sick when I was younger was when I got chicken pox for a week.

“I’m ok,” I looked at Dean who nodded, “I actually have something else to tell you.”

“Ok, go ahead, tell me.” She was so impatient.

“Well, you are going to have another niece or nephew.” I told her quietly.

Sarah squealed in delight and ran over to me for a hug while Cadence was figuring it out. I knew she would either be really happy about this or really mad.

Cadence came over and tugged on Dean’s hand, “Does that mean mommy is going to have a baby?”

Dean crouched down and pulled Kylee over to stand next to them, “Yes it does, how do you like that? Having another sibling running around?”

She thought for a minute before smiling wide, “I like it, can I help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

The next day after making a few calls to Bobby and a few other hunters that we were close to, I had to look up an OBGYN. That was not something I was looking forward too but it had to happen. I got the number and made an appointment with Dr. Beth Hill for the next week. Everyone was in the library talking when I walked in, we had decided to stay in the bunker today and now it was almost dinner time. Sam and Dean had been talking quietly in a corner and looked up as I came in.

“Bobby is going to come in a few days to help us get everything ready. Everyone else will be here on Sunday night.” I told them softly. Dean got up with a meaningful look to Sam and walked over to me.

“Ok,” he hugged me tight, “Let’s go get dinner ready and then put the girls down for the night.” Together we walked to the library while Cadence and Kylee followed us.

Whispering in my ear so that the girls couldn’t hear Dean told me, “Sam is going to take all the girls out tomorrow. To look for dresses for the wedding, and they will be gone all day.” His voice had gotten deeper the longer he spoke.

“Oh really, and what are we going to be doing?” I said just as quietly with a teasing grin on my face.

Dean grinned, “Oh I thought we could watch movies, play monopoly, and maybe even clean.” Two could play at this game.

“Sounds good, I can’t think of anything else better to do. I mean, we don’t even have to get out of our pajama’s, I can walk around in your t-shirt all day”. I winked at him, “On second thought, maybe I’ll just go with them to help Sam and Sarah. I know Kylee isn’t going to listen, and Cadence is always so full of energy.” I went over to the cabinet and grabbed the dirty rice mix and got the pans for the meat out.

Dean put an exaggerated hurt look on his face, “Aww babe, you talk about walking around in my t-shirt and then you crush my hopes.” He grabbed the beef out of the fridge and started cooking it. I cautiously sniffed the air to see if I was going to have the same reaction I had yesterday evening and again this morning at the smell of bacon.

Deeming it safe I continued our conversation while the girls pretended to make food in their little pots and pans, “Well then, maybe you should tell me your real plans and I might be convinced to stay.”

He walked over and wrapped his arms around my stomach, whispering in my ear, “We are going to do all the things I have wanted to do to you since I met you. Dirty, dirty things that I stay up at night thinking about. You won’t be getting up all day, I’ll make you breakfast in bed then when it’s time, I’ll make lunch too.” Dean kissed my neck, “Oh and you won’t need my t-shirt for anything until around four o’clock.” With that he went to check on the food.

I was extremely hot at just the thought of being in bed with Dean all day. I could feel his hands skimming over my body, his mouth making trails over my skin. The whispered words of love and need. If I was honest, I was a bit intimidated by the thought of being with him, but I was more excited than anything else. As I sat at the table fantasizing I got lost in all the scenarios I would find myself in tomorrow.

“Meghan. Earth to Meghan. You in there?” Sarah was standing in front of me waving a hand in my face. I jumped when I noticed how close she was to me.

“Sorry, I was off in my own little world,” I told her with a blush.

She nodded with a grin, “Yeah I could tell, you were drooling all over yourself.” We both laughed, “Actually can we go talk somewhere? I need some sister time.”

“Yeah, of course,” I looked over at Dean who was talking to Sam as he cooked, “Dean, watch them please, we’ll be back in a little bit.”  
I got a thumbs up from him as I walked out the door with my little sister. We walked past my room to hers. She closed the door and we both settled on the bed facing each other.

Sarah looked nervous, “I need to tell you something and I don’t want you to freak out ok.” I had a feeling what this was about and its name was Sam, I nodded. “I sorta like someone, someone who is older. You are getting married to someone six years older than you. And I know age matters when you are under eighteen but he gets me. I know I’m almost sixteen, and that’s young but ugh, I think I love him.” She looked like she was going to cry, “I don’t even think he feels the same.”

I gave her a sympathetic smile, “Sarah, I know. I could tell from the moment we got back to the bunker and you started to open up.”

She looked shocked, “What? You know? Oh god, what if he knows? Do you think he thinks I’m immature and an idiot?”

“Sarah. Sarah, calm down. It’s ok.” I pulled her into a hug to try to get her to stop hyperventilating. “Look, he doesn’t think you are immature, or an idiot. I actually know for a fact that he thinks very highly of you. Sam is a really good guy, and yeah, the age difference matters right now, but in a few years it won’t be anything. Sarah, you are one of the most mature people I know. Honestly, you act older than most people my age.” Should I tell her? Yep, I should. “I’m going to let you in on a little secret, you ready?” I waited for her to nod, “He likes you too. I talked to him about it yesterday.”

“Seriously?!” Her voice seemed to rise in volume and pitch causing me to wince. “What did he say? What did you tell him? You didn’t say anything embarrassing did you?” Sarah shot the questions at me.

I waited until she had calmed down a little to answer, “I asked if he liked you and he told me yes. We talked about waiting until you were eighteen to see if you still cared for each other. He agreed that it was best to wait and he seemed heartbroken thinking that you didn’t like him or that you would move on before you guys had a chance. I know that waiting to start something is going to suck but it’s what is best for everyone.”

“Wait. Does he know I like him? Can he tell?” Out of all that and that’s all she was concerned about?

“Maybe I was wrong about the maturity level,” I teased her. “No he couldn’t tell, I told him. And before you get mad, you need to consider that I am a pregnant, hormonal woman. He looked so sad that my mom skills kicked in and I had to reassure him.”

Sarah sat there for a few minutes, “Ok, I don’t think I’m mad but are you serious about the waiting? I mean you are my guardian and you are ok with it.” She looked hopefully up at me.

I shook my head, “I’m sorry but while I don’t care if you want to date him when you turn eighteen, I don’t think it’s a good idea right now. I know you want this but this way you can do normal teenager stuff, at least as much as you can right now. Go hang out with friends, see movies, and all the other stuff that you guys do.”

She looked thoughtful for a while, “I get it, I do. I just wish it could be different.” I felt so bad for her right now but I had to stick to it.

“I know you do.” I decided to change the subject before she tried to convince me it was ok, “Hey, how do you feel about being my maid of honor?”

Sarah squealed as she hugged me, “Of course I will, not that you have anybody else to choose from,” she teased me, sitting back. “I can’t believe you are getting married and pregnant! It is so weird thinking that you and Dean are going to be parents to a little baby.” She got a somber look on her face, “What do you think mom and dad would think about all of this?” I knew she wasn’t just talking about the baby and engagement.

“I don’t know, I’m torn between thinking they would be freaked and them being totally cool about it. I just wish they could have met Dean and Sam; I know they would have loved them.” I could feel tears rising in my eyes threatening to fall. “Let’s get back, diner should be ready by now and I’m feeding two now.” We laughed while getting up to leave.

As we made our way back to the kitchen we spoke about what color I wanted their dresses to be, for Sarah I wanted a pretty light blue and for the girls a purple. She asked if I was going to try to find a dress which got me thinking. I could go to a dress shop and find something if I wanted to, but I had a better idea. I told Sarah about it and she thought it was a great idea.

Dean was feeding Kylee when we made it back to the kitchen. Sarah and I each got a bowl and sat down. I sat next to Dean and across from Sarah who sat down beside Sam. I winked at both of them before eating my food. Once we all ate, Dean and I took the girls to the bathroom to get cleaned up while the other two cleaned the kitchen.

Cadence did not want to fall asleep that night so by the time their room was quiet it was close to eleven and I was worn out. I was half asleep in the rocking chair in the girls’ room and I didn’t want to move. Strong arms lifted me, pulling me tight to a warm body. I snuggled into Dean’s heat, content with him holding me.

Next thing I know, I’m being laid down on a bed and covered up. A few seconds later a warm body is against my back, cuddling me.

“Go to sleep, you’re going to need all the energy you can get tomorrow. I’ll even let you sleep in a little bit. I love you,” Dean whispered in my ear.

Before I knew it I was drifting off into a dreamless sleep, enveloped in the warm body of the man I loved. What I didn’t know was that Dean stayed up just to watch me sleep well into the night, marveling at how he got so lucky with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys want the story to go? Please leave your feedback!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at this type of thing, please be nice.

I was woken up to someone tracing patterns onto my stomach, barely even brushing the skin. A smile formed on my lips as I stretched my legs and arms out. The fingers stopped mid-pattern, making me open my eyes and meet green ones. I leaned up and gave Dean a small kiss before rolling over to get up.

Dean stopped me with a hand on my arm, “Where do you think you are going?” He raised his eyebrows at me.

“To the bathroom, unless you have a problem with that,” I raised my eyebrow right back at him, daring him to stop me. “I’ll come right back babe, then you can make good on that promise and go make me breakfast in bed.” 

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I’m just excited,” he looked shy which was something I never thought I would see on Dean Winchester.

“Walk with me,” we got up and headed to the bathroom, “What’s wrong? You are acting weird. I know this is a big day, but, oh my god, I know what’s wrong. Dean Winchester.   
Are you nervous? You totally are!” I laughed at the look on his face. 

“Hey, I am not nervous, I don’t get nervous. I’m just worried that, that you might, um, not like what we are going to do I guess. I mean, your only sexual experience like this wasn’t your choice and I don’t want to mess this up for you.” Dean looked so upset at that thought.

I immediately felt guilty for teasing him, “Aww babe, I’m sorry I laughed. I promise you, you are not going to mess anything up for me. You are what is keeping me together right now and there is no way that you are going to do something to screw this up.” I stopped outside of the bathroom door and turned to face him, “I love you, nothing is going to change that. Now kiss me then go make food.” I gave him a grin before leaning up.

Right before our lips touched, a huge urge to throw up hit me. I turned my head and tore the door open to make it to the toilet in time. As soon as my head was over the bowl, I started throwing up everything that had been in my stomach. I groaned in between bouts of nausea as Dean rubbed my back soothingly. When my stomach was empty, I started dry heaving before finally being done. I sat back and laid my head on the wall behind me.

“Do you want your toothbrush?” Dean asked even as he got up and moved to the sink to find it.

I nodded, grabbing it when he handed it to me. I hated the taste puking left in my mouth, it was acidic and horrible. I spit into the sink, rinsing both my mouth and the toothbrush before turning to look at Dean. He had a sympathetic look on his face as he made eye contact.

“I think I’m done for now; I have only been throwing up once or twice a day. Usually in the morning and in the evening. Ugh, can we go lay down again?” I have always hated puking and now I’ve been doing it every day for a while.

“Of course, do you want me to make food yet or do you just want a sprite?” Dean asked.

“No food yet, maybe a sprite. After I get something to drink I can usually force something down. What were you going to make?” I wanted pancakes with syrup and fresh fruits but I wasn’t going to demand that.

“I was thinking pancakes; how does that sound?” It was like he could read my mind.

I nodded in approval as we made our way back to his room, “I love that idea.”

Once I got settled back on the bed, Dean went to the kitchen and got me a drink before going back to start breakfast. I sat on the bed we had been sharing and thought about everything. I was getting married in a matter of days, I was pregnant, and we didn’t know if the baby would even be human. Unconsciously my left hand made its way down to rest on my pudgy belly. Already you could see that I had gained weight, which was weird because my mom hadn’t really started showing until later she was around sixteen weeks. I’m guessing I’m around twelve but I have no idea.

I was still thinking about how far along I was when Dean came back with breakfast. We laughed and talked as we ate, it was relaxing. When we got done, Dean grabbed all the dishes and carried them back to the kitchen. This time he was only gone a few minutes before he was back. As soon as I saw him walk back in I felt a fluttering in my stomach, I was really nervous.

I giggled as he crawled up the bed, finally settling over top of me. He leaned down to kiss me softly before rolling over beside me. We stared at each other, I was memorizing the lines of his face. Dean put his hand on my hip to bring us closer together.

“Are you ok with this? Do you want to go through with this today?” Dean was always so considerate.

I leaned up and kissed him, ‘Yes, I do. Just let’s take it slow.” I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself even closer to him.

We kissed for a few more minutes, our breathing heavy and hearts racing. Suddenly Dean flipped us so that he was on top of me, keeping his weight on his arms still kissing me. Slowly, he dragged my shirt up my body. His hands were skimming my stomach softly. My hands slipped under his t-shirt, I could feel the hard planes of his abs as I explored his chest.

I got tired of feeling so I grabbed the edge of his shirt and brought it up to his head. He helped me by grabbing it and taking it over his head, throwing it across the room, before grabbing mine and taking it over my head. Dean ducked his head down and started kissing my neck, then down to my chest and back up.

“Dean,” his name was a mixture of a moan and a breathless sigh. I grabbed his hair as he unclasped my bra, took it off, and moved his head down to my breast. He took a nipple into his mouth and started sucking. My back arched and a moan escaped my mouth. Dean lifted his mouth and grinned at me before going to the other one. My hands pulled his head even closer to me as I pushed my chest up.

He stopped and came back up to kiss my mouth again. My nails dug into his back as he kissed me gently. I was getting impatient so I blindly grabbed for my shorts but our bodies were so close I couldn’t reach them. Dean laughed lightly before backing up enough to reach down and push both of our pants down, leaving us only in underwear. I kicked my shorts off my legs then wrapped them around Dean.

Dean chuckled again, “Getting impatient aren’t we?”

I reached down and touched him through his boxers, smirking when he gasped. “Yes I am, now get us undressed.” I didn’t have to wait long before both of us were completely naked. Before he settled back down on me, he kissed his way down my body. When he got to my lower stomach I started to squirm.

“What? What are you,” he spread my legs slowly and lowered his head, “oh god.” Another moan came out of my mouth as he used his tongue in amazing ways. I was squirming now, my hips coming up to meet his mouth. His hands were holding my hips down as his tongue went in an in and out motion.

Right as I was about to orgasm, Dean lifted his head. I whimpered at the loss of sensation but it wasn’t for long, his fingers replaced his tongue pushing in and out. He leaned up and kissed my mouth.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he told me as he pushed another finger in. There was a little burning but it went away almost instantly as he kissed me softly.

Dean had three fingers in when I wanted more, “Dean, please, now. I need you now. Please,” I was pleading with him at this point but I couldn’t bring myself to care right now.   
Later I would probably be embarrassed but at this moment, I wanted him as fast as I could and I didn’t care how I got him.

“Ok, shh, this might hurt babe, just tell me to stop if you need to. I will stop immediately,” he lined himself up and slowly started to push in. There was some pain but I hardly felt it because I was staring up at the man I loved and he was staring back at me. Once he was all the way in, he stopped, not moving at all.

“Dean, move. Now.” I liked giving him orders, it made me feel turned on even more.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said as he started to pull out and push back in slowly. He started out slowly and I was fine with that. As he rolled his hips, he brought his mouth down to meet mine in a passionate kiss. There was nowhere I would rather be right now than under this perfect man.

I could feel my orgasm coming on, “I’m close, oh, so close,” I was moaning constantly at this point. I felt Dean pick up the pace a little, just enough to push me over the edge shouting his name. As I was coming down from the best feeling in the world I felt Dean’s hips stutter and with a final thrust he came inside of me.

Both breathing hard, Dean rolled over to the side still holding me in his arms. Our legs tangled together as we laid there on the bed, trying to catch our breath. I snuggled in closer to him, putting my head on his chest. His hand came up to smooth my hair down.

“That was, amazing,” I told him.

“Yes it was, you are amazing Meghan. I love you so much.” Dean sounded choked up a little, I looked up at him.

“I love you too,” I gave him a smile. We listened to each other breathing softly for a while before either of us talked again.

“Let’s try something new this time,” I told him as I rolled over on top of him, leaning down to kiss his neck.

 

We had a late lunch, neither one of us wanting to waste the time we had together before everyone got back. While Dean was making chicken, I went to take a shower. Under the spray of warm water, I thought back to the wonderful morning we had had. We had learned so much about each other’s bodies, I know knew where Dean was ticklish. He knew where a single touch could make me squirm for him. I loved being with him and I couldn’t wait to do it again.

I got out and wandered to the kitchen. Dean was standing with his back to me so I walked up behind him wearing his t-shirt and booty shorts. I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly.

“Is it almost done? I’m hungry,” my stomach growled as if to prove my point.

Laughing Dean put the food on plates before turning in my arms, “Yes it is and I know exactly how you worked up such an appetite,” he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I jumped, turning around to see Bobby standing in the doorway.

My face heated up at having Bobby catch us like this, especially with what Dean had been saying. Bobby raised his eyebrows at us but I could see the smile in his eyes. He walked over toward us as I looked up at Dean, nodding my head. We had talked about letting Bobby know the truth so he could look into it with Sam. We knew that with those two on the job, we would find out anything we needed to know.

I gave Bobby a hug and as Dean shook his hand I started talking, “Bobby, we need to tell you something and please don’t yell at us. Dean grab the food and we’ll sit, Bobby do you want a beer?” I headed to the fridge to grab a water for me and a beer for Dean, Bobby nodded so I grabbed one for him to.

As I got over to the table Bobby looked funny at me and the water in my hand. In the time I had been in the bunker, I had started drinking some and if the boys were having one I would too. I could tell he was wondering why I wasn’t having one. I sat down next to Dean and took a bite of food, I needed something to eat.

I took a drink of water and looked at our guest, “Do you remember a few months ago when Dean and I were tortured and I was in the hospital? Well, we weren’t completely honest about what happened to me. You knew that the demon cut me and I lost a lot of blood but he did something else and we were wondering if you could research something for us.” I took a breath to fortify myself, “Bobby, the demon raped me. I was unconscious for it so we decided not to tell anyone else, even Sam didn’t know. I got better, life went on and then I started getting sick. Sam made a comment about me being pregnant so I took a test. I’m pregnant Bobby, the demon that raped me got me pregnant.”

Bobby sat there looking stunned, “Meghan, I am so sorry. Why didn’t you tell me what that piece of scum did?” He looked at Dean, “Are you sure this is what got you pregnant? I’m not saying anything but from what I can tell you and Dean are, um, not abstaining.”

I blushed again, shaking my head, “No, um before the demon did what it did, I was, uh, I hadn’t,” I looked to Dean for help but I could tell he didn’t want to say it either, I sighed. “I was a virgin.”

“That piece of shit. If Cas hadn’t already killed it I would find it, kill it, and then kill it again.” Bobby was furious, he had told Dean that he thought of me as a daughter. I knew that this would be hard for him to take but I needed him to know.

“Bobby, Bobby, it’s over. It’s dead. What I need now is to know if the baby that I’m carrying is going to be human, or something else.” I held up my hand to stop him from asking questions, “Yes, I’m keeping it and Dean said he would help me. Please Bobby, you can’t say anything to anybody. The only other person we told was Sam so that he could look for us too. Please?”

“Course I’ll help ya. I ain’t gonna abandon you now. I’ll help Sam look here until after the wedding, then when I go back home I’ll look some more. Do you need anything else?” I looked at Bobby with tears in my eyes. “Aww, don’t cry now.”

I got up and went around to hug the old man again, “Thank you Bobby, for everything.” My tears started drying up, “Oh and before I forget to ask, will you walk me down the aisle?”

Bobby looked like he was going to cry now, “I’d be honored to darling.”

Dean had started cleaning up the dishes, wanting to miss the water works. I sat back down and talked to Bobby about the wedding until he was done then we all went to the library. Almost as soon as we sat down, I heard a door open and then little feet running through the hallway.

“Mommy! Look what we got! Uncle Sammy bought me and Kylee these pretty dresses for your wedding! Daddy! I want to show you the dress! Come on sissy, let’s go find mommy and daddy.” Cadence sounded like she had had chocolate. When she rounded the corner and saw Bobby with us she forgot all about the dresses, “Grampa!” She ran over and jumped on him, Kylee only a few feet behind her.

Sam and Sarah walked in holding bags. They sat them on the table, both looking exhausted.

“We kept them out as long as we could, but Cadence had ice cream and I didn’t think you would want her to have more sugar.” Sam told me.

“It’s ok, Bobby got here about an hour ago. I’m going to go put their stuff away and make a few phone calls,” I got up and walked out of the room, grabbing the bags as I went.  
I put their dresses in my room so they wouldn’t get dirty before pulling out my phone and dialing Ellen’s number. I needed her help to pull my dress together before the wedding in four days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Also give me ideas for names, both boy and girl!


	21. Chapter 21

Two days later I was in the car with Dean headed to my doctor’s appointment. Ellen had made it to the bunker yesterday with Jo and we had been working almost non-stop on my dress. Since I had an appointment they were trying to finish up what they could without me there.

We pulled into the office building and went in. I was nervous, I couldn’t stop bouncing my leg after I signed in. Dean caught my hand and started rubbing it soothingly.

“I don’t think I can do this,” I told him. “I think I’m going to throw up.” Dean put his other hand on my back and rubbed.

“Deep breaths babe, that’s it. You can do this; you can do anything. I will be here with you I promise.” Dean’s voice was soft and helped to calm me down.

“Ms. Jones?” a nurse was standing at the door to the back. Dean and I got up and walked over to her.

“That’s me,” I told her.

“Ok, I’m sorry but you’ll have to wait out here until we are ready for the scan,” she told Dean.

He looked like he was going to argue but I shook my head at him, “That’s ok, babe just wait for me ok?”

“Ok,” he answered, “Are you sure you’ll be ok?”

“Yeah,” I turned to the nurse and followed her into a room.

She handed me a gown, “I’ll have you put this on, the doctor will be in soon. She needs to ask you a few questions and then we’ll do an ultrasound and take some blood.” With those instructions she left.

I changed into the gown and sat down on the table to wait. Ten boring minutes later a woman walked in with another nurse.

She shook my hand, “Hello, I’m Dr. Hill but you can call me Beth. So Meghan, I just have a few simple questions before we let your husband in.” The word husband was said as a question.

“Fiancé and ok, ask away.” I told her.

Twenty minutes later Dean walked into the room. He looked relieved when he saw me and came over to sit beside me. The doctor brought the wand up, putting a cold gel on my stomach.

“Now, let’s see this baby.” She put the wand on my stomach and moved it around a little. “Well it looks like your about twelve weeks along. Hmm.”

Dean had been watching my face, still red from the exam the doctor had done before he came in. He looked up when she said hmm, his face showing that he was getting worried.  
“What is it? Is something wrong?” I could hear the worry in his voice now.

“No, no, nothing’s wrong. I know your history Meghan and I was wondering if you were planning to keep the baby?” I nodded yes, “Well, then you should probably double up on everything because it looks like you’re having twins. Congratulations!”

I’m pretty sure I blacked out there for a minute, I looked up at Dean, shocked. His face probably had the same expression mine had right now. No wonder I had already gained weight, I was carrying two little humans in me now.

I glanced at the doctor who was hitting buttons, “Two?”

“Yes, here’s baby A and this is baby B,” she pointed to little jelly bean shaped objects on her screen. “I’m going to get these printed out for you, both look to be the right size for how far along you are. I’ll write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, you need to start taking them immediately. How do you do with iron? I know some people can’t tolerate the iron in some vitamins.”

“Um, my mom and grandma both couldn’t take the regular vitamins. It was the iron in them.” She made a note.

“Ok, then I’ll give you another kind. Make an appointment for next month and I will see you then. Do you have any questions for me before I go?”  
I looked at Dean then back to the doctor, “I don’t think so, thank you.” I was still reeling from the fact that I was having twins.

“You’re welcome, I’ll have the nurse bring the prescription to you along with the ultrasound pictures. I will see you in a month,” and with that Dr. Hill walked out the door to let me get dressed.

I slowly sat up, trying to wrap my head around two babies. Dean handed me my clothes and helped me get into them. I could tell he wanted to say something but right as he was about to speak the nurse walked in with the prescription. We left after that, stopping to make another appointment before walking out of the building.

We got in the car and sat there silently. I had messages from Sarah and Sam asking how the appointment went. I texted them back telling them it went well, I wanted to wait to tell everyone about the second baby.

Dean finally spoke, “So twins. Wow. Are you ok?”

I nodded, “Yeah, I’m ok I think. I know. I can’t believe it and I have the pictures in my hands.”

“It’s nothing we can’t handle though. Together we can do anything,” he leaned over and kissed me lightly before turning on Baby and pulling out.

We stopped at a pharmacy on the way home, it only took fifteen minutes to fill it so we just waited. When we finally pulled into the bunker garage we had a greeting party waiting on us. Dean and I looked at each other smiling, we had agreed to tell everyone at dinner when we were all together.

I got out and was immediately collected by Sarah, Ellen, and Jo. Ellen called over her shoulder telling the boys to watch the little girls until dinner, that we had girl stuff to do. We made our way to my room stopping only to get drinks.

Ten minutes later I found myself in front of the mirror looking at myself in what is going to be my wedding dress. It had off the shoulder straps, a tight bodice to my waist, where it flowed out away from my body. We had gotten the idea from a picture I had found of Dean’s mothers wedding dress. The only changes we had made were the straps. It was coming together pretty well considering we had just started on it the day before.

“Ellen I love it, you are amazing. You too, Jo. I can’t believe we are actually getting it done.” I was going to start crying.

Jo handed me a tissue, “You look hot, Dean isn’t going to know what hit him.” She winked at me behind her mother’s back.

Ellen grabbed another straight pin, “Hold still, I need to pin most of this up so we can sew it later. And thank you but it wouldn’t be this good looking if it didn’t have a beautiful model to wear it.”

I blushed at her compliment, it seemed that being pregnant had made all the progress I had made with not blushing go out the window. We talked as they worked on the dress, laughing and sharing stories. I teased Sarah about Sam and the others joined in with me which caused Sarah to make a comment about how she hadn’t been the one to get knocked up. They laughed as I faked laughing, it hurt that I couldn’t tell them the truth but I didn’t want my babies treated differently for how they were conceived.

Soon it was time to go eat, so as they all left I made an excuse about needing to use the bathroom and texted Dean to come and meet me. He found me in the bathroom and together we walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked up at us as we walked in, they had all been eating and talking.

Dean was holding my hand as we walked over to them, “So, we have some news.”

They all looked confused, we were getting married and I was pregnant, what else could we be telling them? We let them stew for a minutes thinking while we grinned at them.  
I brought out the ultrasound picture, “So you guys know I’m pregnant and that I had my first appointment today. Well we found out while we were there that we aren’t going to have just one, I’m having twins!”

Chaos is a good word to describe what ensued, the women jumped up and ran over to hug me and look at the picture. The guys went over to congratulate Dean, hitting his back and shaking his hand. Meanwhile Cadence and Kylee had wormed their way to our legs and were jumping up and down excitedly.

“I get two new babies! Yay! Sissy we going to have two little babies!” I couldn’t help but laugh at how happy Cadence sounded.

Dean kneeled down to hug both of the little girls, “I’m glad you’re happy. We didn’t know if you would be.”

Bobby met my eyes and nodded toward the hallway. I followed him out, leaving the others looking at the ultrasound pictures and talking excitedly. We went down the hall a little way so we wouldn’t be overheard by anybody.

“I’ve been doing some research and I can’t find anything about it yet. Are you ok? About this twin’s stuff?” Bobby looked concerned for me.

I nodded, “Yeah I think so, it’s just so much to take in. I’m going to have two kids from something horrible. I just have to remember that I’m not doing this alone and I’ll be fine.” I could feel tears start filling my eyes.

Bobby leaned in and hugged me tightly, “It’ll be ok darlin’. Dean is a good man and you have all of us.”

“Thank you Bobby, I don’t think I could do this without you guys.” We stood there for a few minutes before I remembered that I wanted to ask him something. “Bobby? Sarah’s birthday is coming up soon and I want to get her something that she can use to protect herself with. Do you have any ideas? I want something that she can carry all the time.” I wanted her sixteenth birthday to be special, I had already enlisted the help of Ellen and Jo to set up a party.

“Maybe something like an engraved silver knife? I have a few extras with me, we could get a design on it?” He started to pat himself down, looking for something, “Like this” he held up a small knife that had things drawn on it that looked like little demon traps.

“I like that, do you do the engraving? I was thinking maybe our parent’s initials. Maybe just a design like this? I don’t know, but I want her to have this day to celebrate without worrying about anything.” A girl only turned sixteen once.

“We can do that, now let’s get back before they come looking,” he put his arm around my waist and guided me back to the kitchen.

When we got there, everyone had settled down and starting to eat again. Dean glanced up and patted the seat next to him, gesturing for me to sit. Someone, probably Dean, had already got a plate ready for me. I sat down and felt myself relax as I felt the comforting presence that was my soon to be husband.

Once dinner was over we all went separate ways, Ellen and Jo headed to my room to work on my dress. Dean and I got Cadence and Kylee and headed for a bathroom to give them baths then put them to bed. Sam and Sarah disappeared as did Bobby.

In the bathroom with the girls in the tub, I heard the door open. I turned and Bobby walked over to me, he held out some knives. There was a dark red one, a black one, and a blue one.

“These are the ones I could get down by the tenth. Which one do you like the best? All of ‘em are great blades.” I looked over them, holding each one in my hand. The blue one really stuck out to me, it was one of Sarah’s favorite shades and I liked the way it felt in my hand.

‘The blue one,” I told him.

Dean was looking confused at our exchange, “What is this about?”

“Sarah is about to turn sixteen so I wanted to get her something she could use. I want her to have a special day, she deserves it. I asked Bobby if he had any ideas and he said an engraved knife. He is going to put our parent’s initials into the blade so she can always remember them.” I turned back to the girls after thanking Bobby and he left.

Dean helped me finish washing the girls then get them out and dressed. Cadence couldn’t stop babbling about babies and helping take care of them, it was good to see her so excited. As we put them to bed, I could feel that Dean wanted to say something but he waited until we were back in his room.

“Her birthday is two days after the wedding. If I remember correctly, and I do, then that means that you are turning twenty-one that day too.” Dean looked at me, I nodded,   
“That’s what I thought.” With that he came over and kissed me.

“What was that for?” I asked him.

“I just wanted to kiss you, is that a crime?” He started kissing down my neck, “Why don’t we take this to the bed so we can be more comfortable?”

In response I pulled him over to the bed, sat down, and pulled him on top of me. I gripped his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it across the room.

“I think that’s the best idea you’ve ever had,” I teased him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter. Next chapter will be the wedding.

I woke up the next morning to someone opening the bedroom door. I laid there for a minute before I realized that I hadn’t put any clothes on after Dean and I had spent half the night having sex. Gripping the sheet tight, I sat up too quickly and immediately needed to throw up. I started dry heaving, one hand searching for a trash bin.

Finding one I quickly leaned over it just in time. I felt Dean rub my back soothingly from behind me. When I was done I grabbed one of the bottles of water I had started keeping beside the bed. I rinsed my mouth out before turning to see who had come in.

Jo stood just inside the door looking sheepish, “Sorry guys, I just figured you were up, I mean it is past nine.” She looked away from me “I’ll wait for you outside but uh, Sarah and I were going to take you out for a girl’s day.” I looked down, the sheet had fallen down my chest showing part of my breast, my face heated up. Jo walked out the door now looking at us.

Dean started laughing as I flopped back on the bed, “Don’t. Start.” I told him.

“I’m sorry babe, it’s just that both of your face’s were hilarious. I mean, Jo couldn’t even look you in the eye.” He started laughing again.

I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes, jerking them on. I didn’t say anything to him, still fighting the tears in my eyes as I reached for the door. A hand grabbed my arm, spinning me to look at Dean. I was immediately pulled into a hug.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed. Please don’t cry.” I could hear the remorse in his voice.

I wiped my eyes, “Yeah, any other day I would have laughed but not when I’m pregnant. Everything sets me off now. I can’t even stand to be in the same room as myself, I don’t see how anyone else does.”

“Aww babe, it’s ok. You aren’t that bad, I promise. Now go have fun today because tomorrow is a big day and you won’t get to spend much time with the girls.” He gave me a mischievous grin that told me why I wouldn’t get that time.

I smiled back, reaching around to smack his butt, “You better believe it.” I winked at him as I opened the door and walked out. Jo was standing against the wall beside his room, she gave me a small smile. I walked to my room and got dressed for the day, then came back out.

“So what are we doing? Where is Sarah?” I had no idea what was happening today.

“Well, Sarah is waiting for us in the garage and we are going to have a spa day. We wanted to treat you to something nice, and this is what we came up with. Cadence and Kylee are going to be playing with Bobby, Sam, and Dean while mom finishes our project.” She spoke quietly about the last part as we headed to the garage. “We are going to have massages, manicures, and pedicures. I figured this way you don’t have to worry about anything for part of the day at least. Oh and by the way, you are spending the night with us in your room tonight.”

“What do you mean? Why can’t I sleep in Dean’s room?” I was already missing the warmth of his body behind mine.

“You guys aren’t going to see each other before the ceremony tomorrow and from what I saw this morning,” she and I both blushed some, “you need to um, rest, before tomorrow night.”

“Oh,” was all I said. I had already resigned myself to a night without Dean. When Jo made her mind up about something there was no changing it.  
We made it to the garage where Sarah was talking to Sam. As soon as they saw us they stopped and turned to us. They had Jo’s car pulled out, waiting beside it.

“Hey Sam, sorry you have to babysit again.” I gave him a hug.

“It’s ok, the girls love their time with uncle Sammy. Plus, they’ll have Bobby and Dean to keep them occupied if I need a break.” He gave us a small wave as he headed back into the heart of the bunker.

We all got into the car, Jo driving, me sitting shotgun, and Sarah in the back. As we drove to the spa, we talked about the wedding, what needed to get done and what my dress looked like. We made it to the spa, got signed in and were taken back for the massages first.

As I took my clothes off and laid on the table, I blushed at the hickeys Dean had left on my body. Sarah and Jo both saw them and pointed them out to me joking about what I had been doing. I blushed even harder when the masseuse came in and saw them. The massage was so relaxing that I fell asleep for part of it, waking up as she finished up. Feeling more relaxed than I had in years, I followed the others to the nail salon.

We looked at all the colors, picking out ones to match the colors of their dresses. They each had a light blue dress and the little girls had light purple. I picked a purple for the bottom and a blue for little designs on my ring fingers. Once we were done with both hands and feet, we decided to go to the craft store across the road. We browsed through, getting last minute things to decorate with. The wedding was going to be outside the bunker in a little meadow, then the reception would be in the bunker. We were just having snacks and drinks after the ceremony.

I picked out some wrapping paper when Sarah wasn’t watching. I still needed Bobby to give me the knife for Sarah, but I already knew how I wanted to give it to her on her sixteenth birthday in a few days.

Once we had spent half the day out doing girly things, we decided to head back and get everything set up in the bunker for the reception so that the only thing they had to do tomorrow was set up a few things outside. We were only having around twenty people there, all hunters that Dean and Sam had known since they were kids. I had met most of them but for some of them it would be a first.

I was still relaxed as we pulled back into the bunker garage and got out. We headed for my room with our haul, stopping in to say hi to the guys and little girls who were busy ‘painting’ nails. Ellen was working on my dress when we came in, stopping to see what we had gotten.

“Well, I have just a few more stitches and then it will be done,” Ellen told me.

I hugged her, “Thank you for this, I am so lucky that you agreed to help me. I don’t know what I would do without you, all of you.” I started to cry, “Stupid pregnancy hormones, ugh.” We all started laughing.

“Don’t worry about it, we will always be there for you.” We had a group hug before Ellen got to work again to finish the dress.

Less than a half an hour later I was in my finished dress in front of the full length mirror. The dress was gorgeous. I was in love with the way the straps fell on my arms, inspired by my favorite Disney princess, Belle. Everything about it was perfect.

Sarah came up behind me, “Meghan, you look amazing, I know that mom and dad would have loved it. They would have loved Dean too.” I turned around to hug her, both of us had tears in our eyes.

Ellen held up a picture, “I was able to find this from Bobby, it’s Dean’s mom, Mary, in her wedding dress.” I took the picture and looked at it. The dresses looked very similar, the only differences were the straps and how flowy hers was compared to mine which was a little more poufy. 

“Thank you Ellen, is this how you knew what it looked like?” I hugged her still staring at the photo.

“Yeah, I just didn’t want to show you before yours was done so it wouldn’t ruin vision of your dress for you. I didn’t know Mary but from what I know of her, she would be happy   
Dean found you. I know I am.” That made me start crying again.

“Guys, stop making me cry,” I gave a little laugh, “Tomorrow is going to be horrible, someone needs to have tissues at the ready for me.”

Jo held up a bag full of tissue boxes, “Got ya covered.” I laughed at their overkill.

“I don’t think I’ll need more than a box, I’m not that bad yet.” They looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

Together they said, “Yes you are.”

“Fine, fine, I am. Now take this off of me so I can go eat please.” They came over and extracted me from the dress so I could get dressed.

We all made our way to the kitchen where we could hear pans banging around. I could smell the food cooking and heard my stomach growl. Cadence and Kylee were busy eating at the table when we walked in. Dean grabbed a plate when he saw me and filled it with food.

He came over to sit beside me, handing the food to me, “So, are you excited?”

“Of course, and a little nervous.” I told him truthfully.

“It’ll be ok; I’ll show you tonight that you have nothing to be worried about.” He kissed me lightly.

I grimaced, “Actually, I’m not sleeping in your room tonight. The girls are making me sleep in my room with them.” I pouted up at him.

“Ugh, well I guess that will help you get your strength up for tomorrow night,” he winked at me. “We’ll just have to survive tonight and then you will spend every night by my side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names for both boys and girls please!


	23. Chapter 23

Leaning over the trashcan I was wondering if maybe this was a bad idea. I mean, who did this type of thing? Not sane people. That’s for sure. I wiped my mouth for what seemed like the millionth time and looked up at Jo. She looked sympathetic but she just offered my toothbrush again.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” I said, shaking my head. “My stomach is churning; I don’t think I stop puking my guts out to get ready.”

Sarah came over and sat beside me, “Meghan, you can do this. The throwing up probably sucks but think of why you are doing this. Dean is going to be waiting for you. He is amazing for you; I have never seen you this happy before. You can do this, I promise.”

Ellen had been getting the little girls ready in Sarah’s room so it was just Jo and Sarah to keep me sane. I saw Jo slip out of the room during Sarah’s speech but I didn’t really think anything of it because I started puking again.

When I finished, I went through the routine of brushing my teeth and wiping my mouth. I had just put my toothbrush down when Jo came back in the room. She went over to my dress and hung it back in the closet and shut the door. Turning back to me, she walked over to Sarah. Jo whispered something in her ear before they both left me confused.

As soon as the door shut behind them, it opened again and in walked Dean. I felt myself calm down instantly, even my stomach decided to play along nicely. He hadn’t gotten ready for the wedding yet either.

I stood up as he walked over to me, “I’m a mess Dean. I can’t stop throwing up.”

He stood there hugging me close, rubbing my stomach lightly, “It’ll be ok Meghan.” Dean gave me a sly grin, “You know, we still have time to run.”

I laughed at him, “Yeah, ok. Maybe we could but then you wouldn’t get your surprise.” He looked confused, I hadn’t told him about my dress, just that I would have one. “The babies must like you already cause I haven’t thrown up in ten minutes, it was like clockwork before.”

“Hmm, maybe we could start our wedding day off with some,” he trailed off with a suggestive wink.

I playfully hit his arm, “Dean Winchester, the only time you are getting me in bed today is later tonight. Although, that does sound amazing.” Thinking for a minute it was my turn to give him a grin, “You could always give me some stress relief,” I teased him.

Before I knew what was happening, I was in the middle of the bed. I looked up at Dean’s smiling face before leaning up to kiss him lightly.

“As you wish,” was all Dean said before he yanked my pants down. I would have laughed at his reference if it hadn’t been for his tongue doing amazing things. My mouth wouldn’t form the words I wanted, all that came out were moans.

Dean lifted my butt up and put my legs on his shoulders to get a better angle. My hips bucked without me telling them too but he didn’t seem to mind. Before long I was writhing beneath him, close to my orgasm. He reached up one hand to cup my breast and then I was moaning his name as I went over the edge into bliss.

I lay there limp as he redressed me and then came up to lay beside me, “How was that?”

“You know I wasn’t being serious right? I didn’t think you would, actually, I should have known you would. That was amazing babe. Thank you.” I leaned over to grab him through his pants, “Is there anything you want help with?” I asked him coyly.

“Not right now, nope. That was just a warm up for tonight. Later though, you can do whatever you want to me,” and with that he rolled out of bed. “I’ll see you at the altar, oh and this might help with the sickness.” He tossed me his shirt before kissing me and walking to the door. Just before he walked out he stopped, “I love you Meghan, and I can’t wait until you are my wife.”

After he left I laid in bed just smelling his shirt, he was right, it did help. I was still in bed when Sarah and Jo walked in. They looked at each other with grins before coming over to sit on either side of me.

“So,” Jo asked, “how do you feel now?”

“I feel great,” I told her, “I haven’t thrown up since Dean came in. Thanks by the way, I needed that.”

She smiled before getting up and going to take my dress back out of the closet. Sarah helped me sit up and together we walked over to sit in front of the giant mirror on the desk. She started working on my hair while I pulled out the makeup.

Jo came back over crouching down beside me, “I’m thinking light makeup. Not too much. Here let me do that for you.” She took the foundation from me and started doing my makeup.

It took them about an hour to get my hair and makeup done, more time spent on the hair. My hair was half up, half down in curls. By the time I got my dress on I felt like Belle straight from the movie. Ellen came in a little while after they put me in my dress and had them leave to go watch the girls.

She came over to me with something in her hands, “Here, sit down, every girl needs this on their wedding day.” I felt hands pull a garter into place on my thigh. Ellen looked at me and I started blushing.

I reached over and grabbed Dean’s shirt, which was starting to smell more like me than him but it was still working some. Standing back up I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn’t recognize myself, I looked like the type of girl I wanted to be in high school. Ellen leaned over and handed me something else.

Looking down at the small box in my hands I opened it. Inside was an intricately carved pendant necklace. Ellen reached over, grabbed it and put it on my neck.

“This was mine, when I first started hunting. I had just met Bobby and he gave it to me. I want you to have it,” Ellen told me.

I was taken aback, “Ellen it’s beautiful, but do you really want to give it to me? What about when Jo gets married?”

Ellen patted my arm, “I have something from her daddy to give to her. When I first met you I knew that I wanted to give this to you. You remind me of me when I first started out and I wanted to help you in a way that others had helped me. In the time that I have known you, I have come to think of you like another daughter. Not only are you a wonderful person, you are the perfect person for Dean. He needed someone like you to come into his life and give him something to hold onto. Before he met you, he would jump into anything without question or regard to himself. Now he’s more rational and he thinks things through before throwing himself into a fight. I was afraid he wouldn’t see make it to his thirtieth birthday but now I’m thinking he will have a great life with you and your family. Now before I cry, let’s get this show on the road. I think Bobby wants to come see you and then it’s off to get hitched.” We hugged, both with tears in our eyes before she left and Bobby came in.

Bobby stopped when he saw me, “Well ain’t you just a beautiful bride. I can’t believe Dean went and found himself the bell of the ball.” I laughed at his joke as he came over to hug me.

“Thank you for this Bobby, I can’t believe this is actually happening. Is everyone here? Is everything ready?” I was getting really nervous now.

“Calm down darlin, everything is done and everybody was sitting down when I came in. Before we go, I got that knife done and I think Sarah will love it.” He handed me Sarah’s birthday present.

I was amazed that he got all of this done in such a little amount of time. The pattern he put on it featured flowers mixed in with a devil’s trap. The flowers looked so small and delicate, they were unbelievable. I flipped the blade over to see the other side and a few tears fell when I saw all of our family’s initials. Everyone’s were there; mom, dad, Emily and her husband, Abby, and Jacob.

I had no words so I just grabbed him and hugged. There were tears streaming down my face now and I couldn’t seem to stop them yet.

“Hey, it’s ok darlin. Let’s get those tears dried up so you can go out there and get married.” Bobby handed me a few tissues, helping me wipe all the tears off. I stepped over in front of the mirror to make sure I didn’t have mascara running down my face. Jo must have used water proof, which was probably a good idea on her part.

“Bobby, I love it, thank you.” I pulled myself together, “I’m ready, let’s go.”

Together we walked out the door and made our way to where the ceremony was being held outside. I could hear talking and music mixing together but I couldn’t see anyone. We rounded a corner and there was Sarah, Jo, Cadence, and Kylee. They saw us and stopped talking. The little girls ran over to me.

“You look so pretty mommy! Kylee don’t mommy look pretty? Remember Kylee don’t touch the dress and we’ll get chocolate later!” She looked up at me, smiling.

“Thank you baby, I love you both. Now I think it’s time to start and I need my flower girls to get their flowers and start throwing them like we practiced remember?” They ran over and grabbed their baskets from Sarah and Jo.

Jo went around another tree and came back a second later as the music started. Sarah sent the girls around the tree to walk down the makeshift aisle. Bobby and I waited as first Jo and then Sarah walked past the tree.

My palms were sweating and I was starting to feel nauseous, “Bobby please don’t let me fall. Or throw up.” Bobby just chuckled before leading me around the tree.

My eyes immediately went to Dean standing beside Sam. Everyone else just faded away as I walked toward the love of my life. After what seemed like an eternity, we were beside Dean and the reverend. Bobby gave me away and Dean’s hand replaced his in mine. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him.

The ceremony was a blur, our vows were said, rings were exchanged and then it was done. The reverend told Dean to kiss the bride and I was home. I was in his arms and we were kissing. His tongue somehow ended up in my mouth and then the people who had been cheering were now catcalling us. Dean pulled his head back and then turned us to face everyone.

I was blushing so bad I thought I might actually catch on fire. Luckily I didn’t and we all made our way back into the bunker to have a few drinks and snacks. Dean and I were sitting down in the main room surrounded by all of our family.

We had been with everyone for a few hours when we decided to go to bed. As we got up and walked out, there were people making jokes about us but all we could think about was each other. Sarah and Sam said that they would keep the girls in another part of the bunker for a few days to give us our privacy so we had our hall all to ourselves and we were going to take full advantage of that.

Somehow we made it to our room, and then all of our clothes came off. First Dean’s shirt was throw across the room, then my dress was carefully taken off and draped over the chair, finally his pants joined his shirt and we were in bed. I knew I wouldn’t be getting out of bed for a while and I didn’t care at all.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but the internet at my house isn't working very well.

Two days later of incredible sex later and it was our birthday. I had asked Sam to take Sarah out under the impression that they had to do research at the county library. While they were gone Dean, Ellen, Bobby, Jo, the little girls, and I decorated the main room of the bunker for a surprise 16th birthday party. They only ones who knew it wasn’t just Sarah’s birthday were Dean and Sam and I had made them promise not to tell anyone.

We were putting the final touches on the decorations when we heard the garage open. I looked around, everything looked great. The whole room was covered in pink and purple, Sarah’s two favorite colors. Her cake had flowers all over it in different colors and it was chocolate, the only kind she ate.

I walked over to Dean, turning to face everyone, “Thank you guys, this is amazing. I couldn’t have done it without you.” I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to spill.

“You’re welcome, babe,” he leaned in so nobody else could hear him, “and happy birthday. I can’t believe I got a hot, young wife. We are going to be doing stuff to celebrate later,” he grinned at me.

Before I could respond, Sarah was walking through to door and everyone was shouting happy birthday. Sarah looked around, surprised, before catching my eye. I gave a small shake of my head to let her know this was all about her today. She had done so much for me since the fire that I wanted to do something extra nice for her.

It was a mad house for the next hour. We sang happy birthday to her before eating cake and just having a good time. Now it was time to open presents and so far she had gotten a few girly things like makeup and fingernail polish. My present was the last one, I walked it over to her in a small box wrapped in pink paper.

“Sarah, you have grown up so much in the past year that I hardly recognize you anymore. You never complain about helping out around here or with the girls. I don’t think we would have made it without you.” I was starting to cry, “I love you, sis.” She got and we hugged for a minute before sitting back down so she could open the box.

She seemed confused when she saw the knife. When we were little we always had knives so it was a little odd for me to be giving her something like this.

“Open the blade up,” I told her. As she opened it up, I could tell the exact moment she saw the initials, her eyes got big and teary. She turned to me and pulled me into another hug, both of us with tears rolling down our faces.

“Meghan, I love it. Thank you,” she was trying to stop crying but it wasn’t working very well. “This is amazing.”

“Bobby helped with the idea and he’s the one who put the design and initials on it. I just wanted you to have something to remember them by. Plus, this could help keep you safe so it’s a win-win.” I had finally dried the tears.

Sarah ran over to Bobby after putting the knife away, “Thank you, it’s beautiful.” She hugged him and I could feel the waterworks coming on again.

I felt a warm body lean into mine, “You ok?”

Turning to my husband I gave him a kiss, “Yes I’m ok. Just the stupid pregnancy hormones making me cry every time something remotely emotional happens.”

“Don’t blame the hormones, we both know you would be crying right now anyway. You hardly kept it together on Cadence’s sixth and Kylee’s second.” I knew he was right but there was no way I was telling him that.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sarah was back in her seat and everyone was talking and laughing again, “I’m going to grab a water.” I got up, walked around Cadence and Kylee who were playing in the floor and made my way to the kitchen. When I got there I grabbed a water and sat down, thinking about the future. In roughly six months, Dean and I were going to have two more kids. My mind whirls at the thought and I lose track of time. When I finally snap out of it, it’s been thirty minutes so I get up and start to head back.

The need to pee hits me so I change directions and head to the bathroom. As I’m about to round the corner I hear voices talking fast and quiet. I stop to listen, knowing that one of them is Dean.

“Just let me tell her ok, she doesn’t need to hear this today.” I could tell Dean was upset about something and I was assuming that he meant me.

“She has a right to know. And why not today? Today is as good as any. Just cause its Sarah’s birthday don’t mean she can’t know about this.” I finally made out that the second voice was Bobby’s.

“Just not today ok? And let me tell her, I don’t want her to freak out. It isn’t good for her or the babies to stress about everything, especially if you don’t know for sure.” Dean told him.

“She needs to know. To protect her and them girls. If it’s true, then they need to know why their family was killed.” Bobby knew why my family had been murdered and didn’t tell me?

“I will tell her.” I could tell he wanted that to be the end but Bobby wouldn’t let it go.

“Then go tell her,” Bobby told him.

“Not today.” I heard a sigh, “Look, she didn’t want anyone to know and the only ones who do are me, Sam, Sarah, and Meghan, but it’s her birthday too. Sarah was born on Meghan’s fifth birthday but since everything has happened she wanted Sarah to have a special day. One all about her so Sam and I promised not to tell anyone. That means that you can’t say anything to Meghan about this and you can’t tell anyone else.”

Bobby stayed silent for a minute, “I still think you should tell her.”

I walked around the corner, “I think you should tell her too.”

Dean and Bobby both turned with surprise and guilt on their faces. I stared at Dean for a minute before looking at Bobby.

“How much of that did you hear?” Bobby asked.

“Enough to know that you both know something about why my family was killed but you haven’t told me.” I gave them both a glare, “I want to know what you know.”  
Dean at least looked ashamed, “Babe, Bobby and I just found out. Bobby wanted to tell you, but I thought we should wait. You deserve to have some fun today and this would just ruin that for you.”

I could feel tears welling up, stupid hormones, “It’s already ruined. Now tell me.”  
Dean started toward me but I held up a hand and he sighed. He looked to Bobby who sighed and looked resigned.

“I got a call from a hunter I know telling me that he might know why demons targeted your family. Apparently there is a group of reverends, priest’s, and preachers who know about supernatural beings and they help others fight them. This group apparently found how to seal off Hell so that no more demons can escape. Once the demons found out, the group has been slowly picked off. There were about a thousand men and women in this organization and now there are only a few left.” He watched my face as I took this in.

“And you think what? That my dad was in this group and that’s why he was murdered? And what? The rest of my family was just collateral damage?” I was breathing fast and was starting to feel light headed. When Bobby nodded, I slid down the wall and sat there.

I felt someone come over to sit beside me and I knew it was Dean. I leaned in and laid my head on his shoulder, trying to calm myself down so I would pass out.

“Ok, so what does that mean for the rest of us? Are they still after us?” I still couldn’t believe that my dad had known about supernatural things. Then again that could be why he taught all of us how to shoot and live off the land. He had been preparing us to protect ourselves.

“I assume they are. If they think that you know how to seal Hell they would go through anything to kill you.” Dean told me.

I start laughing and they both stare at me like I’m crazy and maybe I am, “They already had a chance to kill me and he didn’t even know who I was. I mean yeah, I was tortured, raped, and now I’m pregnant but man he didn’t know that I was on the hit list. I guess that memo was lost,” I started laughing even more.

Dean knew exactly what I was talking about and since we had told Bobby he did too. I saw when they both realized what I was saying. Dean looked sick while Bobby looked thoughtful.

Before they could stop me I was up and moving, “I need to get back.”

I felt Dean try to grab me but I was already going. I ran through the bunker looking for somewhere to sit and think. When I made it to the dogs’ room I remembered the bathroom where I found out I was pregnant and headed that way. I got inside and locked the door, sinking down to sit. That’s when I lost it. I was sobbing, tears rolling down my face.

I don’t know how long I was in the bathroom but sometime after the tears dried up I could hear footsteps in the hallway and then someone was knocking on the door. Sitting as quietly as I could, I listened.

“Babe, it’s me. Please let me in. I just want to know that you’re ok.” Dean was quiet a minute, “I know you’re in there, please open the door.”

I slid my hand up the door and turned to lock, letting him in. Crawling away from the door I turned and sat, waiting for him to shut the door back. He sat down beside me and I reached for his hand.

“Honey, you scared me. I didn’t know what to think after you ran off.” He waited for me to respond and when I didn’t he went on, “I know I should have come to you immediately but I wanted to tell you at the right time. Please talk to me.”

“It’s not that you didn’t tell me because I know why you did it. Not that that gets you off the hook or that you are getting any tonight but I just wanted Sarah to have this perfect day and then this goes and ruins it.” Nothing ever goes like I want it to.

Dean looks surprised, “She is having a perfect day thanks to you. Right now they are playing card games and acting like a family. Nobody but me, you, and Bobby know about this and we can keep it that way until tomorrow. A day isn’t going to change the past. I told Bobby to keep it quiet until we talk about it and I knew you wouldn’t want to say anything.”

I sat there, “Thank you.” Somehow I managed a small smile, “Don’t think this gets you off either.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He leaned in and kissed me, “Now why don’t I go show you your birthday gift?” Dean grabbed my hands and pulled me up, tugging me to follow him.  
He led me down a few doors to an empty bedroom and opened the door. I turn to him with a question on my face.

“I know you said you didn’t want anything but I couldn’t resist. Now bear in mind that I didn’t know this crap was going to happen so I figured we would be having sex nonstop.” 

He went to the bed and pulled a box out from under it. “This is also for both of us, not just you so I thought you might accept the idea of a gift better.” He lifted the lid and pulled out the skimpiest set of black, see-through lingerie I have ever seen.

I start laughing when I think of myself in that, “I have never worn a thong in my life Dean Winchester. Going naked is more modest than that.” I walked over to him with a mischievous grin on my face, “I think we should go try it out.”

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I felt Dean lift me up while still holding the lingerie and we were kissing. After a few passionate kisses he walked out the door and we made our way back to our bedroom. I felt bad that I left Sarah’s party so early but as soon as Dean had me put on his gift and I saw his face when he saw me, I didn’t feel so bad.


	25. Chapter 25

I told Sarah about the theory of why our family had been killed a few days later. She took it better than I thought she would, but she was still confused. I still didn’t tell her about how I really got pregnant and I don’t know if I ever would. Maybe in the future I would be able too, but I was content to let everyone think Dean had fathered them.

Before I knew it, I was going in for my twenty-week checkup. The doctor had told us at the last appointment that we should be able to find out the genders today and all of us were excited. A part of me wanted to wait until I knew what they would be, but the other part wanted to know now.

On the way to the doctor, I pulled out my phone and turned Dean’s music down. He glanced over at me as I dialed Bobby’s number. It rang a few times before I heard someone pick up.

“Hello?” Came Bobby’s voice through the phone.

“Hey it’s me, Meghan. Dean and I are on our way to the doctor. I just wanted to know if you had found anything yet on the babies?” I was nervous all the time now that I was getting bigger and the babies were growing. “We might find out the genders today and I just, I really want to know.” I felt tears well up in my eyes.

“Well, I haven’t found anything to suggest they will be demons. I still have to reach out to some contacts but right now I don’t have anything more concrete. I’m sorry Meghan. Has Dean been able to get ahold of Crowley?”

I looked over at Dean driving, “No, but he thinks he is getting closer.” I took a deep breath, “I’ll let you know when we get out of the appointment. Thank you Bobby, for putting up with this and helping us look for information.”

“You know I’d do anything for you, darlin’. Now go find out what you two are having and be happy.” Bobby told me.

I laughed a little, “I will. I’ll call you later.” We hung up and I sat back, listening to the music playing.

“What did Bobby say?” Dean asked as he reached over and took my hand in his.

“He can’t find anything saying they’ll be demons, but he hasn’t found anything else. He said to be happy, so that’s what I’m going to try to do.” I felt his hand squeeze mine.

“It’ll be ok, babe. No matter what, these babies are going to be raised by you and you are an amazing mom so I know it will work out.” There were tears in my eyes again.

“Thank you, but don’t forget how great you are with Cadence and Kylee. They love you so much.” I wiped my tears up, realizing that we were at the doctor’s office. “Let’s go do this.” We got out and headed in together, hand in hand.

Once we checked in, we waited to be called back. Dean was tracing patterns across my stomach when a nurse called my name. We got up, well Dean pulled me up, and then we walked over to the nurse to go to a room. She led us back to our room, took my weight and asked a few questions, then we were waiting on the doctor.

“I can’t believe I’ve gained that much weight already. I feel huge already and I’m only half way there.” I told Dean who just grinned at me.

“I think you look amazing. It’s twenty-two pounds, and that means the babies are growing.” Dean grabbed my had again.

“Easy for you to say,” I said under my breath.

Dean looked like he was going to say something but that was when Dr. Hill walked in. She rolled in an ultrasound machine, looked at my chart and came over to sit beside me.

“So everything looks great so far. I was concerned about how little weight you had gained last time but now it’s looking perfect for twenty weeks.” She got the gel out and put some on my stomach, “Now let’s see those babies.” 

After a few seconds I could hear two fast heartbeats and I turned to look at Dean. He was staring at me and together we looked to the screen to look at our babies. The doctor moved the wand around a little and hit a few buttons.

“Ok, so here’s baby A,” she pointed to one of the babies and then the other, “and that’s baby B. Are you ready to find out what they are?” She looked over at us.

Dean and I both nodded with smiles on our faces. I couldn’t believe this was happening, I was about to find out the gender of our babies. Neither of us could keep the smiles off our faces as we watched her move the wand to get a better angle.

“This little one doesn’t want to cooperate right now, so let’s go to the other one. Ah here we go, it looks like baby B is a little boy! Congratulations, now let’s see if I can get baby A now.” While she repositioned the wand again, I looked at Dean with tears in my eyes.

“We’re having a boy,” he leaned down and kissed me lightly, “that’s probably a good thing. I don’t think I could take only girls in the house.” Dean had been teasing me about that for the past few weeks, telling me we needed at least one little boy.

I nodded, “I know. I can’t wait to tell everyone.” We looked back at Dr. Hill who stopped moving the wand and tapped a few buttons.

“It looks like this is a little girl. Congratulations you two. I’m going to print these off, do you have any questions before I go? Are you doing ok with the vitamins Meghan?”

“They are fine.” I glanced at Dean, “When do you think I’ll have them? I know we talked about late December or early January before. Has that changed any?”

“Right now, I’m thinking you’ll have them late December. If it was only one, I would say January, but with two women tend to go a little earlier. You’ll be around thirty-six weeks at Christmas, so I would be ready for them any time after that.”

“Thank you,” Dean gave me his hand to help me sit up. The doctor walked out to get our pictures.

I was in the process of standing up when she walked back in, “Here are the ultrasound pictures. Do you have any other questions?”

“No, thank you,” I told her.

“Ok, so I will see you at the next appointment. Meghan I want you to gain two more pounds by then ok?” She went back to her office while we went to schedule the next visit.

Once we were back in the car, I looked at Dean with a smile, “Let’s go tell everyone. I’ll call Bobby when we get there and have him on speaker when we tell them.” 

“Sounds good.” He leaned over and kissed me before starting Baby, “Meghan, I love you.”

“I love you too,” I told him with a smile.

The whole way home I was staring at the ultrasound pictures. I couldn’t believe that the things on the piece of paper were inside of me. It didn’t seem real, even with the morning sickness before and gaining weight. Before I knew it we were back at the bunker, pulling into the garage.

I walked into the bunker, hand in hand with Dean. I couldn’t hear anything which was weird considering that there were three dogs, a seven-year old, and a two-year old living here. We headed toward the library to find everyone.

As I rounded the corner into the room, people shouted “Surprise!” and soon I was surrounded by Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Sarah, Sam, Cadence, and Kylee. I turned to Dean who had a sheepish look on his face, shocked.

“What is this?” I asked him laughing.

“Well, you wouldn’t let me tell them about your birthday, so we figured we could give you a birthday party and baby shower in one. Although I didn’t have the baby shower idea, that was all Ellen.” He came up and wrapped his arms around me, “We wanted you to have a special day too.”

I was speechless as I turned to look at everyone who I loved like a family now. Tears welled up in my eyes and before I knew it they were falling and I was hugging as many people as I could. After a few minutes I got control of myself and took a few deep breaths.

“Thank you guys,” I told them. “We have something to tell you too, but first let’s sit down,” I gave a short laugh, “my feet are already killing me.” Dean led me to a chair in the middle of everyone else, sat me down, then sat at my feet and started massaging them. I leaned down and kissed him, he was definitely the best husband in the world.

“Before you tell us your news, I need to tell you something. Everybody, go get the food and presents out of the kitchen.” When nobody moved very fast, Bobby added a stern,   
“Now.” That got everyone going and soon it was just Dean, Bobby, and I.

“What did you need to tell us?” I asked him.

“Well I sorta lied to you earlier darlin’.” Now I was confused. “I found this a few days ago and I knew that we were having this party for you so I held onto it so I could surprise you.”

I looked at Dean, who seemed as confused as I was, “What do you mean Bobby?”

“I managed to get ahold of Crowley.” Bobby told us.

That meant that he must know about the babies, I looked down at my stomach then wrapped my hands around it protectively, “And?” I was almost scared to ask.

“He told me, well more like I pulled it out of him, that a baby or babies conceived like yours are almost always human.” Bobby told us.

I felt a small weight lift off my shoulders but I was always the exception so I wasn’t completely relieved, “What about the others?”

“That’s the best part darlin’,” he looked at Dean and then back at me. Dean had gotten up and pulled a chair over beside mine and grabbed my hand. “There is a ritual we can perform that can guarantee that the babies are human, even if right now they aren’t.”

I started crying all over again, holding onto one of Dean’s hands and one of Bobby’s. I could hear Dean talking to Bobby about the ritual and what it consisted of but all I could think of was how my babies were going to be ok.

Dean was in the middle of asking Bobby something when I heard people walking in. I quickly tried to wipe my tears and calm myself down. Sarah ran over to me and asked what was wrong.

“Nothing, everything is fine. I’m just happy.” I told her. She didn’t seem to buy it but she didn’t ask anything else and went back to setting up the food and presents.

I caught Dean’s eyes and I could see that he was just as relieved and happy as I was. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, “I love you,” before kissing me in a way that made me want so much more. He could tell what I wanted, “We’ll celebrate later,” he whispered and winked.

I could hardly focus on what was happening around me as I was brought gift after gift. Sam had found two onesies that said “My uncle is the Best” and Sarah had found ones that said the same thing but with aunt. Ellen and Jo had bought a ton of diapers along with a few things in gender neutral colors.

I was just putting the last of the clothes back into the bag when Bobby told us to follow him. He led us to my old room and stood at the door. I hadn’t used it since right after the wedding and I didn’t know why he would bring us here.

“I figured you’d want the babies close to you so while you were at your appointment we did some redecorating.” He opened the door and led us into the room. I was amazed, the once tan walls were now yellow and grey. In the middle of the room stood two wooden cribs with matching bedding. “It ain’t done yet but it’s a start and we figured with another day or so we could get it done.”

“This is amazing Bobby, thank you.” I walked over and put my arms around him, “I love it. I don’t know what I would do without you, you have done so much for me.”

“It’s nothing, now let’s get you out of here, the paint is still wet and I don’t want you inhaling all these chemicals.” Bobby ushered us out and we headed back to the library.  
I fell back a little, taking Dean’s hand and forcing him to stop. Once everyone was out of earshot, I turned to him with a grin on my face.

“I think we should ask them now, right after we tell them the genders.” I told him.

“That’s a great idea, and I know they’ll say yes.” H leaned down and kissed me before we both walked back to the library.

Once I sat down I had Dean get their attention. Everyone quieted down so they could hear me. I smiled and pulled out the ultrasound pictures.

“So today was my twenty-week checkup and you can usually tell the gender at this stage.” I grabbed Dean’s hand as everyone started getting excited. “Dean and I are having a   
little girl and a little boy!”

“A little brother and a little sister! Kylee, we’re going to have a brother and sister!” Cadence ran up and jumped on Dean’s lap, “What are we going to name them? Can I help with them? Sissy can help too; she can get diapers!” She was so excited that soon Kylee was just as hyper.

“We don’t know names yet,” I told her with a laugh, “and yes you can help.”

It took the offer of cake to get them to sit still so Dean and I could talk again. By this point we were all sitting around the table with food in front of us.

Dean squeezed my hand as I started to talk again, “Bobby, you have done so much for us and so have you Ellen. I honestly don’t know what I would have done without you two.   
Dean and I have been talking and we wanted to know if you guys would be their grandparents? Neither of us have our parents and you are family to us already.”

“I’d be honored to hon,” came Ellen’s reply.

“Of course darlin’,” was Bobby’s.

I, of course, started crying again after hugging both of them. After that everyone wanted a turn at feeling my stomach. I hadn’t felt the babies move much yet but I knew they were going to start soon, but that didn’t matter to them.

Later, after everyone had gone to a room for the night and Dean and I were in our room lying in bed, Dean was holding our hands on my stomach. I was on the verge of falling asleep when I felt something under our hands. A little nudge came again and I turned around to look at Dean.

“One of them just kicked. For the first time!” I was so excited that we were both able to feel them kicking. We spent the next hour feeling them move before finally falling asleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas for names anybody? I want to know what you want them named.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter but more intense chapter.

The next day I found myself sitting in the library with Bobby, Sam, and Dean, listening how the ritual worked. Bobby said it was a pretty easy thing to do, a few simple ingredients and a paste painted on my stomach.

“I have all the things you need for it, and I’m sure ya’ll have them here too. The thing that makes this tricky is the timing. It has to be right after your water breaks. Right after it does, Dean or whoever can mix the ingredients into the paste and draw a simple devil’s trap on your stomach.” Bobby sounded optimistic.

“Will this hurt the babies? If they are part demon?” I loved them and if this was going to hurt them, I don’t know if I could go through with it.

“From everything I read, it shouldn’t hurt them at all,” he answered.

Dean looked at me then back to Bobby, “What about Meghan? Will this hurt her at all?”

“No,” Bobby answered even more certain.

“Even if it did, I probably wouldn’t feel it because of the labor,” I said under my breath. Sam heard me and laughed with me as Dean glowered at both of us. “Aww come on babe, it’s a joke. I mean, I’m going to be in pain anyway. What is a little more?”

From the look on Dean’s face he didn’t like the joke. I reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. I could feel the tension rolling off of him, he was really worried about this.

I was about to talk to him when someone’s phone rang. It wasn’t mine or Dean’s, we had ours on vibrate and I hardly think Bobby would have Jason Derulo’s “Talk Dirty” as his ringtone. Dean and I looked at Sam the same time Bobby did. Sam’s face went bright red as he dug in his pocket to find his phone.

He finally pulled it out, “Hello?” He listened for a minute, “Slow down. What happened?” Another pause, “Ok, I’ll be right there. It’ll be ok. I’ll be there in like ten minutes, I promise.” Sam jumped up, “Meghan, Sarah had an accident at softball practice. She’s fine but she thinks she might need stitches.”

I tried to get up, but I needed Dean’s help. Dean grabbed my hands and pulled me up, asking Bobby to stay with the girls while we went to get Sarah. Bobby said he would and then we were out the door and headed to the garage.

Dean got in Baby and started her up as I climbed in the passenger seat and Sam got in the back. I reached down, making sure I had my purse with me. I don’t remember grabbing us but apparently I had.

The whole way to the softball field I was trying to keep calm and it helped that I had been in nursing school. It didn’t help though that I still didn’t know what happened to her. I turned around part of the way to look at Sam.

“Did she say what happened? Or where she was hurt?” I was really trying to keep myself sounding calm.

“She said that someone was sliding into third and she went to tag them but their new metal cleats cut her leg. I guess they called practice after that and now they are waiting for us to get there to take her to get checked out.” He was really worried about her.

“Ok, that shouldn’t be too bad then” I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. I could stop worrying as much as I had been.

We were quiet the rest of the way to get Sarah. I was trying not to freak out because stress isn’t good for pregnancies, Dean knew I needed silence, and Sam seemed to be in his own little world.

As soon as we pulled in, I was trying to open the door and get out. It was hard but I managed to do it and started walking as fast as I could to the dugout. Sam was right behind me, with Dean catching up to grab my hand a few seconds later. We made it to the dugout at about the same time.

The scene in front of us was bad. Instead of seeing Sarah with a cut on her leg, there are five men in suits standing around her. I know without asking that these men are demons and they want to kill all of us. From what I can tell, Sarah doesn’t have any injuries yet and I want to keep it that way.

The demon closest to Sarah speaks up, “Ahh, the Winchesters. So nice of you to join us.”

Dean stepped halfway in front of me, “What do you want? Cause I can tell you right now that it’s not going to work out. Now why don’t you let her come over here and we might now kill every single one of you?”

The demon gave a laugh, “You think you scare us? No, we want the girls and maybe our boss will give us a little something extra for the famous Winchester brothers.”

“Just shut up. Neither of us are going with you,” I was panicking more and more. Seeing Sarah in the hands of that creep was making me want to either vomit or kill someone with my bare hands.

“Now now, is that anyway to talk to me? I don’t think so, why don’t you come over here and we might let this one go? I know she doesn’t know what we need so we can spare her if you cooperate and tell us what we want to know.” I wanted to do it but I knew they wouldn’t let her go even if I did.

Dean spoke up before I could, “No one is going anywhere with you. They go with us.”

“Ah, but that is where you are wrong. One of them will be leaving with us today and you won’t be able to stop us.” He grabbed Sarah by the arm and shoved her in our direction, “Take her.”

As soon as Sam reached for her the demons attacked. Dean pulled out an angel blade and started going at the first demon headed for us. Sam pulled Sarah to him then pushed her toward me, shouting for us to get to the car. I didn’t want to leave them but I needed to keep Sarah and the babies safe so we turned and ran as fast as we could. My feet didn’t want to work for me, being pregnant and all, so I was really slowing us down.

Just as Sarah was climbing into the back of Baby and I was going for the driver’s door, I felt something grab my neck. I couldn’t breathe around the hand squeezing my throat tightly. The person holding me backed away from the car as Sarah tried to get out and help me.

“Don’t move or I’ll snap her neck,” the familiar voice told her.

Sarah was panicking, “Let her go you freak! We don’t know anything. I told you that!”

I felt myself being backed away even further and just the slightest bit of relief came as he loosened his grip somewhat. Internally, I was taking stock of what I could use to get out of this alive. None of the options looked good for me or the babies. I started struggling even more when that thought crossed my mind.

“You can’t escape me, I have you. You are mine,” he whispered in my ear. Talking aloud to Sarah he said, “Just stay where you are and you won’t get hurt. I don’t need you, just your sister and her babies.” He was quiet for a minute, musing, “With them being fathered by a demon, from a brutal act too, I could raise them to be the perfect warrior. Add that to the fact that their grandfather was trying to shut down my territory, hmm, perfect.”

It took my brain a minute to catch up to what he was saying, he had just told Sarah the secret. I hated him even more now. With my foot I kicked his shin backwards, trying to get him off of me. It worked a little but not enough for me to get away.

“What are you talking about?” I had hoped Sarah didn’t understand what he said but apparently she did. “You must have the wrong people because those babies weren’t fathered by a demon. Dean is the father and for you to say that,” she trailed off when she saw the tears running down my face. “Oh my god. It’s true?”

The demon seemed to be enjoying this, “Oh so you didn’t tell her about being raped? My what a mess we have here. I would really love to stay and chat about family connections but I really do need to be going.”

I felt myself being dragged backwards again, “Let go of me!” In one last attempt to free myself I got my elbow in the perfect position to hit his groin. He let go of me as soon as my elbow touched skin but before I could even take a step he had ahold of me again.

“Just for that I won’t be careful,” he told me in an angry voice. “Let’s go.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” I felt the demon stop as those words left Dean’s mouth. I couldn’t see him so I guess he was behind us and I saw Sam join Sarah by the car, slowly walking towards us.

“Make another move and I’ll snap her neck,” the demon warned.

“You won’t get a chance,” Dean replied as Sam rushed forward. The demon tried to block him which left him vulnerable to Dean’s attach from the back. As the knife went in, the demon got in one final blow.

I felt my head whip back as the huge hand of the demon made contact. I could hear Dean yelling something as I fell to the ground, everything going black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Also keep giving me ideas for names! I don't have any names picked yet.


	27. Chapter 27

The first thing I was aware of was being warm. It wasn’t too warm, but it was getting there quickly. I tried to open my eyes but either they refused or I was in a completely black room. I laid there listening to what was going on around me, trying to remember what had happened.

I could remember getting the call from Sarah and rushing over there. There was something else but it kept flashing away when I would try to pin it down. As I’m trying to get the full image I slowly start to hear people’s voices talking. It sounds like they are arguing and then a door shuts loudly.

Someone, who sounds like Dean, sighs and asks if they are sure. As he asks I feel his hand encircle mine and squeeze. Some of the storm that had been brewing calms when I feel his rough hand in mine. I know that as long as he is there with me, I’ll be fine.

“Yes, I am sure Dean. She is fine physically, as are the babies. There is nothing wrong with her, except her need to rest. When I got to her, her mind was very troubled. If she knew that there was nothing to be upset about, I believe she would wake up sooner.” The voice was distinct and could only belong to Cas.

My memory was starting to come back to me. I could see Sarah in the hands of the demons, then we were running, and finally a demon holding my neck and telling Sarah about the horrible secret. I felt my heart start beating even faster and my breathing picked up too.

There were hands on my face, stoking my cheeks, “Babe, it’s ok. You and the babies are fine. Cas fixed you up. Meghan, you’re safe.” I was still freaking out that Sarah knew, 

“Don’t worry right now. We’ll be fine, just please you need to wake up for me.” There was what sounded like a sob, “I can’t lose you. Please just open your eyes for me. I promise that no matter what happens I will always love you. Everyone loves you, Cadence and Kylee want their mommy.”

As if by some miracle, my eyes finally opened. I was staring up into Dean’s green eyes; eyes that currently had tears in them. A smile lit up his face when he saw my eyes open. He bent down so quickly to kiss me that I didn’t see it coming. When he finally pulled back he was breathless.

Putting his forehead against mine, he spoke, “Are you ok?”

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, my throat was dry but I managed to croak out that I needed water. Dean turned around, reached down, grabbed a water bottle, and opened it then handed it to me. He put his arm behind me and helped me sit up so I wouldn’t drown myself trying to drink. I guzzled down the whole bottle, my other hand resting on my stomach where I could feel little kicks against it.

I sat the bottle aside, “What happened? I heard Cas say the babies were fine but how is everyone else?” I had so many questions to ask but my throat was starting to get sore so I stopped after two.

“Everyone’s fine. As the demon hit you, I was stabbing him. Sam and I took care of the rest of them. I saw him hit you, and I, I couldn’t think. Luckily Sam had been close enough that he caught you as you fell so you didn’t hit your head or fall on your stomach. When I got to you,” he took a breath looking away, “your neck was already black and blue, and your face was bleeding. I have never been so scared in my life. You were so still laying there; I didn’t even know if you were breathing.” He stopped, looking back at me with tears in his eyes once again, “I managed to have a straight thought and prayed for Cas. When he showed up he took you in his arms and brought you back here. Sam had to drive me home. He thought I was going to wreck trying to get back here. When we did get here, Cas already had you in here and had healed you. He said that the demon damaged your vocal cords, broken your nose, cheekbone, and a few other bones in your face. If the demon hadn’t already been dead, I would have gone back and killed him again. The next day you started having contractions but Cas stopped them; he said something about the stress to your body. I was so scared I would lose you.”

I sat there, absorbing all that information. How could all of that happened to me? This type of thing never happened to me before and now it seemed like all the luck I had was bad. I sat up even farther and looked at the clock which told me it was either four in the morning or four in the afternoon.

“Wait. You said the next day. How long have I been out?” To me it felt like just an hour ago all this happened but I’m not so sure now.

“This is the third day. Cas said you just needed to rest but it’s been a long three days.” Dean put his hand on my cheek and stared at me.

“Oh. Three days?” When he nodded I kept talking, “Is Sarah really alright? I know that the whole injury was probably a ruse to get us to the softball field away from the bunker. That’s another thing; how did they do it?” I still had so many questions.

“Sarah is fine. She told us that they were just finishing up practice early when the guys in suits showed up. They waited for everyone to leave before coming over to her. She knew there was something off about them but she didn’t know what. I guess they surrounded her and threatened her. That’s when she knew what they were. Sarah wasn’t the one to make the call though, they somehow mimicked her voice and called Sam. I don’t know why they chose him but I’m guessing it’s because that’s number one speed dial on her phone and they figured that it was you. Anyway they didn’t hurt her and then we got there.” Dean had a little grin on his face when he told me about the speed dial thing but I figured it would happen so I grinned back.

As I opened my mouth to ask him about what Sarah heard there was a knock on the door. Before we could say come in, the door opened and in ran Cadence and Kylee with Cas and Sam standing behind them.

“Mommy! Do you feel better? Uncle Cas said you didn’t feel good and that we had to not come in here. I helped Uncle Sam take care of Kylee. We watched movies and colored and played dress up. I made Uncle Sam a princess! Grandpa Bobby took pictures for me, so you can see them after you feel better.” She jumped up on the bed and crawled over so that she was snuggled up beside me. I felt another weight settle on the other side and looked over to see Kylee’s sweet face staring back at me.

“I’m feeling much better. Were you both good for Uncle Sammy and Grandpa Bobby?” Kylee giggled as she shook her head no, “What? You weren’t? Oh I’m going to have to talk to them,” I told her in an exaggeratedly shocked voice.

“No! Me good, pwomise,” she couldn’t say promise yet so it came out sounding like a w instead of an r. Kylee snuggled in deeper as I looked up and mouthed sorry to Sam, who just smiled and shook his head.

“Mommy, what’s wrong with Aunt Sarah? She won’t play with us. Even when I put Uncle Sammy in a tiara,” Cadence had her worry face on.

I looked up at the adults, confused, “I’ll talk to her honey. I bet that if you go with Daddy, he’ll let you make cookies to give to her. Maybe that will cheer her up.” Cadence jumped up and got off the bed.

“Yeah! Come on sissy and Daddy!” I loved how excited she was.

“Hold on babe, I need to talk to mommy for a minute ok? Can you go get started with Uncle Sammy and Cas? I’ll be in there in just a few minutes ok?” Kylee had wrapped her arms around me tighter and didn’t want to let go. I told Sam that she would be fine until Dean left so Sam and Cas took Cadence out of the room and left us alone.

As soon as the door shut I turned on him, “You told me she was fine. What’s wrong with her?”

“She is fine, physically, but mentally she is trying to sort out what the demon told her. “She is fine, physically, but mentally she is trying to sort out what the demon told her. I know she’s mad at Sam for not telling her but I think she understands why we did. Right now though, she has just been worried about you. I’m sure Cas told her you’re awake, but I can go find her and bring her here to talk to you if you want.” Dean stood up and reached for Kylee. She went to him, although she didn’t look happy about it.

I nodded to him, “Please go get her. I don’t know what I’m going to say but I need to talk to her.” He leaned over and gave me a little kiss, “Oh and I love you Dean Winchester.”

“I love you too. I’ll go find Sarah and be back in a few,” he said as he walked out the door.

I was engulfed in silence, once again thinking about what had happened to me the past year. It was hard to imagine it had been a year since that day we came home to find the burned house and the horrors it held. We had lost our family and then met our new family. More than anything I wish that those two families could have met each other, I know they would have fit together perfectly.

There was a knock on the door, which interrupted my thoughts. Sarah opened the door and came in. After she shut the door she stood there awkwardly as if waiting for permission to sit beside me.

“Sarah, I’m not going to bite. Come here,” I told her.

She came over and sat in Dean’s abandoned chair, not wanting to meet my eyes, “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Thanks. Sarah, we need to talk about what you heard.” She looked up at that with tears in her eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I could tell she was going to start crying.

I leaned over and hugged her, “I didn’t want it to change anything. When it happened I was unconscious so I don’t remember it and I thought I could get past it. Then skip a few months and I’m pregnant? I was starting to feel normal again when I started puking my guts out every day.”

“I get that but, I’m your sister. I thought you would tell me something like this,” she had started crying.

“I was planning on telling you, I just couldn’t do it yet. There were so many other things going on that I needed to figure out and I wanted to know everything was going to be ok before I told you the truth.” I kept hugging her tightly.

She leaned back at that, “What do you mean? Make sure everything was ok?”

Oh crap, I’d walked right into that one, “Well, you heard the demon say he wanted to raise them right? There is a possibility that they could be part demon. I had Bobby and Sam researching it to find out for me and Bobby did. Most likely they will be completely human but there is a ritual that will ensure they are.”

“Wow, you’ve been dealing with this for months? I am so sorry.” I wiped her tears.

“It’s ok, and don’t be sorry. I have to ask though, are you ok with this? I mean, Dean and I raising them like they are biologically his?” I held my breath waiting on her answer.

“Yeah, I mean it’s obvious he loves you and he’s great with the girls. I know he’s going to be a good father. It’s not the babies fault how they were made.” I felt a weight lift off my shoulders as she told me that.

I was getting choked up, “Thank you Sarah. I love you. Now, would you help me to the kitchen before the bunker burns down?” We laughed at the thought of Dean, Sam, and Cas trying to bake.

Sarah helped me up and slowly we made our way to the door. We made it a few steps down the hall when Bobby walked up to us.

“What are you doing out of bed darlin’? You need to be resting, although it is good to see you awake.” Bobby hugged me.

“I needed to get out of that room, plus Dean and the guys are trying to help Cadence and Kylee bake so I want to see that.” I told him.

“Well, that’s a sight I need to see. Let’s go,” he took one side as Sarah took the other and together we all made our way to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me ideas for names!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me more ideas for names!

“Dean, I need to go out. If I stay in this place any longer I will go insane.” I’d been kept inside since the incident, only going outside to walk right by the door. Now I’m thirty weeks pregnant and I can’t take it anymore. “Please, I’ll take you and Cas with me. Come on, I already asked Cas and he said he would.” I gave my husband my puppy dog eyes, knowing he couldn’t say no to them.

Dean sighed, “Meghan, I just don’t want you to get hurt again. Last time was horrible, and I can’t do that again.”

“If you don’t go, I’ll just get Cas to take me by himself,” I warned him.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll go. Where are we going? You can’t walk around much; your ankles get sore after like five minutes.” Dean was being a pessimist.

“We’re going to a movie and out to eat. Since Bobby is staying with us until the babies are born, he said he would watch the girls so Sarah and Sam can go too. Cas said he would pop back every once in a while to make sure they aren’t killing him.” I was getting really excited now.

Dean gave a little laugh, “Yeah, that might be a good idea. When are we leaving?”

“I thought we would leave here at five, go to dinner, then go to the seven thirty movie. I don’t even care what we see, you can choose that.” I was definitely excited, I’m always picky about what movies I watch.

“Oh really? What about the new Hunger Games movie? I know you said you read those books and liked them.” Dean asked me.

“That would be great,” I leaned in and gave him a kiss before getting out of bed and waddling toward the bathroom.

I heard Dean getting out of bed and running to catch up to me. He caught me right outside the door and together we went into the bathroom and took a shower. I couldn’t reach my whole body anymore because I look like a fat whale but Dean liked to help me. After we had both gotten clean we got out and went to get the girls ready for the day.

Cadence was already up and going through her clothes, so Dean went to help her while I went to wake up Kylee. She was sprawled out in her bed looking so sweet that I didn’t want to wake her up. I looked over to Dean who had Cadence dressed in a cute purple and black outfit.

“Dean, can you come pick Kylee up. I can’t do it and I don’t want to wake her up yet,” I asked him as he came over and watched her with me.

He leaned over and carefully picked her up, carrying her out of the room. Cadence followed him and I brought up the rear with her backpack. We made it to the kitchen where Sarah, Sam, and Bobby were up and already eating breakfast.

I waddled up to the table and lowered myself down slowly. Dean had put Kylee in her play pen before going over and grabbing a couple plates of food. He brought Cadence a plate, then sat down next to me with a plate filled up enough for both of us.

Sarah watched me lower myself onto the chair, “Meghan, you’re huge. I don’t know how your supposed to go much longer with those babies in there. I’ve seen smaller cows than you,” she teased me with a laugh.

“Oh shut up. I’m not that big,” yes I was. I was so big that if I hadn’t been secluded in the bunker for the last couple months I would have never wanted to leave again.

Dean leaned over and kissed my cheek, “I think she looks amazing. Just think, you only have roughly six to eight weeks to go. Dr. Hill said you would probably go around then, which puts you right after Christmas.”

“I know, trust me. I’m going to get much bigger and I won’t be able to walk more than five feet without falling over.” I was really over being pregnant with twins.

“I have to see that,” Sarah said with a laugh as she got up and went to finish getting ready for school.

“Who’s taking them to school today?” I asked.

“I will,” Sam said, getting up to get more coffee. “I need to go by the library after so I’ll just stay there researching until it’s time to pick them up.”

I nodded, “Ok, but be back as soon as school is out cause we are going out. Bobby is staying with the girls while the rest of us go to dinner and then a movie.” I told him smugly.

“You got Dean to say yes? Don’t think I would want to hear that compromise,” he said with a wink. “I doubt he let you talk him into it without a little something in return.”

I blushed as Dean told Sam where to shove it. Sam always teased me like a little sister but lately he has been bringing sex into it and I don’t really know how to take it. I mean if he says these things to me what does he talk to Sarah about?

After Sam, Sarah, and Cadence left for school and research, Dean and I got Kylee awake and fed. She wasn’t too happy about being up but once she was full she didn’t really care.   
Dean brought the dogs into the living room so that Kylee could play with them and we sat on the couch.

“So what is the latest hunt that needs researched?” I asked as he cracked open a very large, very old book.

“Some haunting in New England. Luke called last night for help and it sounded like it wasn’t going very well. I guess some guy when he was alive in the eighteen hundred’s killed his family and now people go missing every year on the day his family died. Luke can’t find out whether he was buried or what so that’s what Sam and I are doing.”

“Can I help?” I asked.

Dean grabbed another old book and handed it to me, “Sure, just look for the name Joshua Smith or his wife’s family, Peterson. If you find anything let me take a look.”

We spent the next couple hours watching Kylee and searching books. Around hour four, I was getting a massive headache and asked Dean to grab some ibuprofen and water for me. After he left I kept looking in the book, just happening to see the name Joshua. Further down the page it said Peterson, so I marked it and waited for Dean to come back.

Dean walked in and handed me the medicine, “Hey, I think I found something. Look right here,” I pointed to the spot, “and then down here,” I showed him the other part.

He read for a few minutes then looked up at me, “I think this is it. It says that Joshua wasn’t buried with his wife’s family, but behind his house. I need to call Luke and Sam. I’ll be right back babe, I love you. Thank you.”

As he left the room I took the pills and relaxed, content with watching Kylee throwing a ball for the dogs to get. After a minute I could feel my eyes drifting closed, so I took Kylee by the hand and called for the dogs. I took them back to their room before heading to the kitchen to get lunch for the both of us.

“Hey, what do you want for lunch today little miss?” I asked her idly as we slowly walked down the hall.

“I want mac cheese!” She told me enthusiastically.

I gave a little laugh, “Well ok then, we’ll both have macaroni and cheese.”

Dean came in the kitchen as we were sitting down to eat and made himself a bowl. He came over to sit with us, pretending to steal some of Kylee’s so she would giggle and tell him no.

“So after lunch is it nap time? Cause I think I need a nap with mommy,” Dean told Kylee.

“Yep,” she told him, “I nap with you?”

Dean shook his head, “Nope, you’re a big girl and big girls nap by themselves.”

Kylee pouted for a minute but quickly cheered up when he told her he would rock her to sleep. As he took her to her room, I took our dishes to the sink and filled them with water to soak then headed slowly to our room. When I got there, Dean was still getting Kylee to sleep in the girls’ room so I climbed in bed after setting an alarm and went to sleep.

The alarm went off at two, waking me up from an amazing dream about Dean, me, and a huge bed. I felt arms around me so I carefully extracted myself to get up. After using the bathroom, I went back to bed and laid down beside the still sleeping Dean.

“Wake up,” I said gently as I leaned down to kiss him. “You need to get up, we need to get stuff ready before leaving later.” He still didn’t wake up, so I reached under the covers and slipped my had into his pants.

Dean jumped a little as I moved my hand, “I’m up.” He looked confused when I took my hand away. “What was that about? You can’t just wake a man like that.”

“Well I just did,” I told him, “We’ll finish that later after our dinner and a movie.” I promised him.

Sam got home with Sarah and Cadence an hour and a half later and an hour after that we were all ready to go. Bobby, Cadence, and Kylee came out to the garage to see us off as we left. We took Baby with Dean driving, me sitting shotgun, and Sam, Cas, and Sarah in the back.

We had dinner at a little diner we all loved before making our way to see the movie. In the black theater as we watched Katniss fight for her life, I forgot all about what had happened to me and my family. I was just a girl again, sitting in the movie theater with her man and having fun.

After the movie we went back to the bunker satisfied. I had had a day out, Dean had gotten pie, and Sam and Sarah got to hang out. We all said our goodnights before going our separate ways. Cadence and Kylee were already in bed so Dean and I headed straight for our room. As Dean was getting ready to go to sleep, I laid in bed waiting.

He got in and went to turn the light off, “Hey, didn’t I promise you something earlier?”

“Oh yeah, you did,” he said.

I pushed him back as carefully laid beside him, my hand trailing down his stomach to his pants. Pushing them down, I slowly made my way to the part we both wanted me to touch. That night we went to sleep easily.


	29. Chapter 29

“Hey Sam, what do you think about this for Dean’s Christmas present?” I was online while Dean had the girls out shopping. Being extremely pregnant with twins makes doing anything that consists of walking very hard.

I showed Sam the custom silver knife I designed online but hadn’t ordered yet, “Yeah, I think he’ll like it. I mean he likes any kind of big knife or gun so you can’t go wrong with this.”

“Good,” I clicked order, it would be arriving a few days before Christmas. “Have you gotten Sarah anything yet?”

Sam looked a little shy, “Yeah, do you want to see it?”

“You don’t have too,” I told him, “but I do need to ask.” I paused for more effect, “Is it legal and/or age appropriate?”

Sam looked shocked, “Of course it’s appropriate.”

“I’m teasing you Sam,” I said in between laughs, “I know you wouldn’t get something I wouldn’t approve of. Which is really weird since you’re older than me,” I winced when one of the babies gave a painful kick to my ribs.

“But you’re married to my older brother so I kinda have to have your approval,” he told me with a grin on his face.

My breathing was about back to normal when I got another hard kick, “Oww, you kids need to stop this, you’re hurting mommy,” I told my stomach as I rubbed on it.

“You ok Meghan?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, fine. Just give me a minute, these two are playing soccer in here or something.” I told him.

Sam still looked like he was freaking out, “I should go get the stuff, just in case though.”

I took one more deep breath, “No you don’t, I’m fine. I’m not due for another month and a half. Plus, the doctor said I would probably go right after Christmas and that’s still a week away.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asked as he put his phone down.

“Yes,” I told him.

“Ok, but I’m still going to go get Bobby. I don’t want to be the only person here if you go into labor right now,” he got up and went to the kitchen to find Bobby.

I put my attention back to my laptop on the table in front of me. I had already gotten Sarah a few things of makeup plus new shoes and clothes. Dean and I had gotten the girls a few toys and other things. Sam and Bobby were both getting new journals to fill with more monsters and knowledge. Finding a present, the perfect present for Dean had been really hard. The knife was only part of his gift and I hadn’t found the rest yet. I just hoped that I could find something else to give him that showed him how much he means to me.

I’m looking on Pinterest when the idea hits me, and I don’t know why I didn’t think of it sooner. I try to get up but that just doesn’t work anymore so I call for Sam to come help me. Sam comes running in with Bobby hot on his heels. They both look frazzled, and I guess that’s my fault, I shouldn’t have yelled for Sam to come help me. They probably thought I was in labor or something.

“Sorry for scaring you guys; I just need help up. And if one of you could come with me to the garage that would be great,” I told them. Both of them calmed down and headed over to my chair.

Sam got one arm while Bobby got the other and together they lifted me slowly out of my chair. Once I was on my feet, they let go but stood close by in case I fell.

I told them my plan as we walked to the garage, “So I need you guys to get me all the photos you can of Dean. Plus, any you find from the time I met you guys. I need all of them.   
Oh and Sam could you print this one as soon as possible and go to the store and pick up what I need? I’ll make a list for you.”

“Sure,” he said as I waddled into the garage.

I took out my phone and went to stand beside Baby. Dean and the girls, including Sarah, had taken our car since it was bigger and better in snow. Lifting my phone, I snapped a few pictures, finally getting the right angle.

“I know Dean isn’t the most sensitive guy in the world but I think he’s going to love this. At least I hope he does,” I said to them.

“Darlin’ since it’s coming from you I know he’s going to love it,” Bobby told me with a smile.

“Thanks Bobby,” we made our way back into the library where I quickly made a list of everything I needed from the store. I handed that list to Sam and then sent him the picture I wanted of Baby.

As soon as Sam left, taking Bobby’s car, I got to work looking for the pictures I would need. Bobby helped me sort through the big, box I had filled up. I liked printed pictures, so whenever I took some on my phone or camera I went ahead and printed them. We were both sitting on the floor in the babies’ room shifting through pictures, when we realized it was lunch time.

Bobby headed off to make us both sandwiches while I continued searching. He had been gone for a few minutes when I came across the first picture we had taken together. We had gone to the meadow on our first date and after we had eaten I had snapped a quick picture of Dean smiling at me as I smiled into the picture. I loved this picture and I think that’s when I had realized that I had found the guy of my dreams. 

I didn’t realize that I had tears rolling down my face until someone cleared their throat. I looked up quickly from the picture to see Bobby walking in with two plates. He sat mine down beside me as I wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

“Sorry, I don’t know what happened,” I gave a little laugh, “I just found this picture and I guess I started crying.” I handed him the picture as I picked up my food and started nibbling on it.

“I remember this picture, Dean sent it to me. He said that he had found the perfect girl and that he was scared he was going to mess it up. I think he already knew he wanted to marry you by this point.” Bobby looked up at me, “I know he made the right choice when it came to you. He couldn’t find a better woman for him, to put up with all of his baggage like you do.”

I got choked up, “Thank you Bobby. This is why I’m making this for him. I want for both of us to always remember the journey it was to get where we are.”  
Bobby nodded, “That’s a great reason. Now let’s finish lunch and keep looking.”

We both ate, then went back to work. There were two piles, one with Dean and I that I was going to use and the other was all the other pictures. By the time we finished the box, I had plenty of photos to work with. I had Bobby grab the extra box I had in the closet and I put all the ones I was using in that, then hid them under clothes and diapers.

It was around two when Sam got back with the supplies, so I showed him where to put them with the pictures and then we waited for the others to get back. We didn’t have to wait long because they came in at about three. Kylee and Cadence immediately ran up and started rubbing my stomach to make sure the babies hadn’t come out yet. They were so excited to see the babies and it was cute to see them so happy about something.

Dean came over and gave me a kiss as Sarah went straight to her room with a few bags. I raised my eyebrows at Dean and he just gave me another kiss and smirked. As I relaxed into my husband I felt the exhaustion of the day come down on me and I felt my eyes drifting closed.

The next thing I know; is I’m being carried somewhere by Dean. I open my eyes just wide enough to see that we’re heading to our room then I close them again. I feel Dean lay me down, cover me up, and then kiss my head before leaving me to sleep.

The next time I wake up, I look at the clock and see that it’s six and I can smell something wonderful being made. Slowly, I roll over a little and lift myself up enough to stand. I grin when I finally get upright, then I head for the kitchen after a bathroom stop.

As it turned the corner into the kitchen I saw a sight that I knew I needed for Dean’s present. I quickly brought my phone up and snapped a picture of Dean standing at the countertop with Kylee on his hip and Cadence by his side as they mixed batter. Sarah and Sam were by the stove flipping pancakes, sausage, and bacon, laughing at each other. Bobby was by the coffee maker, watching everyone with a content smile.

I stood there watching as they made breakfast for dinner, until Bobby noticed me and waved me over. I waddled over to him with one hand on my back, coming to a stop with facing the others like he was.

“I missed this. With my big family there was hardly every any room and now there is so much that we are all hardly in the same spot at once,” I was feeling nostalgic with the holidays coming up.

Bobby nodded, “I know what you mean. Most of the time it’s just me at my house so being here with all of ya’ll is a good change.”

Our conversation faded out as we stood there watching and then dinner was done. We all sat down and talked about Christmas and babies and normal stuff. Not once did we talk about the demons after us or killing anything. It was nice to feel normal again after so long of being thrown into the world of supernatural beings.

After dinner, Sarah and Sam volunteered to do dished while I helped Dean get the girls cleaned up. At this point I could basically only have to hand him towels and then clothes for Kylee. Cadence liked to dress herself and I knew it wouldn’t be long before she wanted to give herself a bath alone. We got them in bed and I read them a story, and soon they were both asleep. Dean helped me up and we made our way to our room after saying goodnight to everyone else.

“So, do you think we’ll have babies before or after Christmas?” Dean asked as he rubbed his hands all over my belly.

“I’m thinking after. Maybe even on Jake’s birthday,” I told him. I kinda hoped they would be born on his birthday, December 31st.

Dean hummed softly, “Maybe, but I’m thinking you’ll have them before that. Sam told me what happened today.”

“Oh, that was just a few well-placed kicks to the ribs. I mean, I’ve had Braxton-Hicks contractions before and that was not what happened.” I leaned over and kissed him lightly.

Dean pulled back with a grin on his face, “I can’t wait until those babies come out and we can have sex again. This waiting is killing me,” he said with a laugh.

We hadn’t had sex in a few weeks, I had just gotten too big and too tired to want to do anything more than make out. I grinned back at him before laying down and closing my eyes.

“I think you’ll survive,” I told him as I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter. Sorry.

Over the next few days I worked on Dean’s present, trying to get it perfect. By Christmas Eve, I was extremely tired of cutting, gluing, and taping. I finished it and it looked amazing, I just hoped Dean liked it.

The knife I had ordered for him arrived the day before Christmas Eve and as soon as I finished the other part I wrapped them and hid them in the closet so he wouldn’t see them.  
I had taken Sarah to get a present for Sam and Bobby. Dean didn’t want us to go alone so we took Cas with us. Walking into the store I could tell she was already overwhelmed.   
She thought she wanted to get Sam some old book he wanted and she had found one at this store so we went to find it.

Going into the book section, we searched and searched. Finally, we went up to someone who worked at the store. While they went back to find it we went over to the hunting section to find something for Bobby. There were so many different things to look at; knives, guns, ammo, and anything else you could want.

“Hey Cas, what do you think we should get him?” I turned away from the knives to look at the tall angel.

He seemed to think about it for a minute, “I do not know, maybe you could find a book like the one you are getting Sam. I know he is always trying to find new knowledge.”

Sarah and I made eye contact then I turned back to Cas with a big smile on my face, “That’s a great idea. Thanks Cas.”

We made our way back to the book section and a few minutes later the sales associate came back with the book, along with a few others. She handed Sarah the one she wanted and asked if we would be interested in the others.

“Yes, I’ll take them” I told her.

After we paid for them, we headed home. I couldn’t fit behind the steering wheel so Sarah drove, and thankfully there wasn’t any snow on the road.  
I told Sarah to take all the books to her room to wrap. There were four books so we were giving Sam and Bobby each two of them. As she headed off, I waddled toward the kitchen to get a water and then followed the sound of laughing to the library. Dean looked up as I walked in and he came over to help me into a chair.

“Thanks babe,” I said as I settled on the soft chair.

“You’re welcome,” he told me as he leaned down and gave me a kiss.

Cadence ran up to me and showed me a picture she had drawn of our family. She had me and Dean holding hands with herself and Kylee in between us. Sam and Sarah were beside Dean and Bobby was on the other side of me. Cadence even had Ellen and Jo beside Bobby.

“Wow, that’s a big family. You did really good Cay, those are the best stick people I’ve ever seen,” I told her as I absentmindedly rubbed my stomach.

“Thanks mommy, I drew this one too! It’s of mom, dad, mama, papa, aunt Abby, and uncle Jake. I miss them sometimes, so I decided to make them a picture. Daddy said we could put it up so we always remember them,” when she showed me her second picture I started crying.

Nodding through the tears I told her, “Of course we can baby. I miss them too. I know they would love to see you so big now.” I had to stop to try to rein in the tears.

“It’s ok mommy, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Cadence tried to hug me around the belly. It didn’t work very well and soon we were both laughing at the positions she tried to get around it.

I felt Dean put his arm around me shoulders as Kylee came over and hugged my leg. She was babbling about doggies and snow. I leaned over as far as I could and gave her a big hug and kissing her head.

Both of them wandered off a few minutes later to play with their toys strewn across the floor. I turned to Dean with a sad smile on my face.

“I know babe. Are you ok?” Dean’s emerald green eyes shone with empathy as he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

“I didn’t realize she remembered so much about them. She never talks about them so I was going to wait to talk to her about them when she was older. They had a few things that I want to give her and her sister,” I sat up and grabbed his hand as we watched the girls.

“I’ve never heard her talk about them either. Today is the first time since right after it happened that I’ve heard anything about them from her.” He rubbed circles on my hand with his thumb.

“It’s hard to imagine it’s been over a year already. So much has happened since then; I got married, I’m pregnant, Cadence started school, Sarah got her license and is graduating early.” I was overwhelmed with happiness and grief. There were so many things that my mom and dad would never get to experience. Abby and Jake would never have kids or get married. Emily and Tom wouldn’t get to see their kids grow up to be amazing women.

Dean could tell where my mind was going and called the girls over so we could go make dinner together. Cadence liked to help me so she grabbed my hand and helped we up along with Dean. The four of us made our way to the kitchen, where we could already smell food coming from. Sam and Sarah were standing by the stove laughing and cooking.

I looked over at Dean with a grin as we made our way to the table. I couldn’t stand for any length of time or my legs would kill me. It had been hard enough to walk around the store today with Sarah and that was about my quota for the day.

Sam and Sarah didn’t notice we were in there until they turned around to grab the box of mac n cheese. They continued to laugh but they didn’t talk as loudly. The way they were acting I decided that I would need to talk to Sarah soon about what their relationship was. She was sixteen and a half and I still didn’t want their relationship to turn physical.

They had fixed mac n cheese, hot dogs, and corn. Kylee got food all over her and so then Cadence did so they matched, all the while the rest of us were laughing at them. Bobby had joined us right before the food was done.

After we had finished we cleaned the girls up a little and let them go play with aunt Sarah and uncle Sam so that Dean and I could have the evening free. Six days out of the week we would give them a bath, read them a story, and put them to bed. On the other day, Sarah and Sam did it. I loved being with the girls but the night off was a gift, especially when you are almost nine months pregnant with twins.

I took a shower and then headed off to bed after saying goodnight to everyone. Dean stayed and chatted with Bobby for a while before he came to bed too.

When I was alone in our room I got changed into a huge t-shirt and some shorts then sat on the bed waiting for Dean. I had decided that he deserved a little treat for being so understanding lately. I knew I hadn’t been the nicest or the most patient, but he hadn’t snapped at me once. He was an amazing husband and that made me feel like I was slacking some.

Dean came in a twenty minutes later, toweling his hair dry. He still had a towel around his waist so he grabbed some shorts and put them on. I stared at his body; where I was a fat cow right now, he was toned and muscled to perfection. How did I ever get this guy? He was too perfect to really be mine; I mean he had a freaking six pack year round.

When he came to bed, he leaned over and kissed me lightly. He turned to turn off the light and while his back was turned I took off the shirt and shorts to reveal lingerie I had gotten at the store today. It was black and lacy and very see-through.

Dean turned back around and his eyes seemed to bug out of his skull. He sat there speechless as I got up on my knees in front of him.  
I leaned in and kissed him, letting him know exactly what I wanted from him. He complied and quickly but carefully laid me back and started kissing me harder. Before I knew it he had the lingerie off and thrown in the floor beside of his shorts. It took some figuring out but he was determined and soon we were both lying back and breathing hard.

I laughed and turned my head to face him, “Why are you laughing? What’s so funny?”

I giggled again before answering, “I told you you would survive.”

Dean laughed with me before he curled up behind me and threw the covers over us. I positioned a pillow under the side of my stomach so my back wouldn’t start hurting. I fell asleep soon as Dean rubbed my stomach and kissed my neck lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The babies will be born within the next few chapters! Any ideas for names?


	31. Chapter 31

Christmas morning was chaotic. Cadence and Kylee were excited to open gifts and even more excited to see the rest of us open ours. The girls had gotten baby dolls, legos, princess dresses, matching boots and hats, and even a battery operated car. I had one when I was a little girl and I managed to find one for them that had them begging Dean to put it together all morning.

Bobby had gotten the books from Sarah and I along with a new knife from Sam and a gun from Dean. He was amazed that we had thought of him and I swear I saw tears in his eyes when the little girls brought out his pictures they had drawn.

Ellen and Jo had got in the night before bringing gifts for the girls and everyone else. I had gotten them both new knife holsters that you could use on your thigh. Jo had mentioned something about wanting one so she could wear a dress and still be armed and I thought Ellen would like one to. Dean, Sam, and Bobby gave them an array of knives and other weapons.

Sam made out with the books from Sarah, the journal from me, books from Bobby, and a gun from Dean that had been John’s. Dean got a few things from everyone and I gave him the knife but I was waiting until we were alone to give him the other gift.

I got a few things for the babies from Ellen and Jo. They also said they would babysit anytime we wanted so Dean and I could have a break. Sam got me a new book series that I had been looking for. He said I needed to read something other than books about supernatural beings. Sarah bought me lingerie, saying that I could use it after the babies were born to go on a better honeymoon. When I opened that present I blushed and didn’t pull it out but when I put it down she reached over and showed everyone. Dean gave me a silver necklace, the pendant on it was a heart with our anniversary carved on the back. He told me, with a wink, that I would get my other present later.

After we had finished opening presents, we went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Cadence and Kylee were so excited about their new toys that it took a promise of playing all day to get them to come with us. Sarah, Ellen, and Jo made eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and biscuits. Everybody sat around the table talking and laughing; it was like we were a normal family. No supernatural creatures, no hunting things, and mostly no death or loss.

Right after we started eating, I started to feel sick. I told Dean I was going to lay down before getting up and going to our room. As I was laying down, I heard the door open again and I turned to see who it was. Standing in the doorway was a woman I had never seen before in my life. I immediately grabbed the gun that Dean left under his pillow all the time and pointed it at her.

“Stay back,” I told her as she took a step forward and shut the door.

“That won’t work on me,” she said in a calming voice.

“What do you want?” I asked as she took yet another step forward. I got on my knees and backed up as far as I could.

She kept walking, “My name is Adonael and I am an angel. I’ve come because those children in you must not be born. They could be demon spawn and we will not take that chance.”

I fired a shot at her, it hit her in the stomach but she just kept coming towards me slowly. I shot her two more times, once in the chest and once in the arm.

“Stay away from me. You aren’t touching me or my babies.” I got off the bed as she rounded it on the other side.

“There is no getting away from me. I was sent by Raphael to do this and it will be done,” she said.

I had made it almost all the way to the door when I heard someone banging on it, yelling, “Meghan! Open the door! Meghan!”

“He won’t be able to get in. You can make this easy or hard. Either you live or die. The babies though, will die no matter what you do.” Adonael was getting closer to me and I had nowhere left to go.

Dean was still pounding on the door, trying to get in. I needed to find a way out and fast. Guns wouldn’t work and the only knife we had that would work on her was in the library. Wait. She said Raphael. Cas was working against Raphael. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I was praying to him.

‘Cas I need you now. This crazy angel is trying to kill me and the babies. Please I need help’ I kept saying in my mind.

Right as Adonael was reaching me I saw Cas appear behind her and then there was an angel blade sticking out of her chest. He yelled telling me to close my eyes and then there was a bright light before everything went dark again.

As the light disappeared, my legs gave out and I was sliding down the wall. I heard Dean get the door open finally and then he was rushing over to me while everyone else crowded the room. Dean got to me, dropped to his knees, and grabbed me, trying to get me to look at him.

“Cas, what’s wrong with her? What happened?” Dean asked as he gently pulled me to my feet and half carried me to the bed. I curled my arms around my stomach as he laid me down, trying to protect it from everyone.

Cas came over beside us, “I heard her praying for help, something about an angel trying to kill her and the children. When I got here I killed Adonael and it appears that Meghan has gone into shock.”

Dean took my face in his hands and got in my face, “Honey, you’re safe.” To Cas he said, “Can you help her? How are the babies?”

“I can make her go to sleep to help her calm down. Once she wakes up she won’t be like this. That babies are fine; the angel did not harm them.” Cas told him.

Dean looked back at me, “Babe, I don’t want to make this decision for you but I need you to calm down. I’m sorry,” I watched through a haze as he turned to Cas and nodded.  
As I was fading into unconsciousness, I heard Cas tell Dean that they might have a different problem. Before I could hear what they said, I was drifting into a peaceful sleep.

 

I woke up to a painful stab of pain in my back, it felt like someone had taken a hot knife and stabbed me. A moan escaped my mouth as I opened my eyes and reached for my stomach. The pain went away after a few seconds and I was able to look around.

I was in mine and Dean’s room with the lights off. There was a bottle of water beside me on the nightstand so I reached over and drank some. I was starting to remember what happened but I wasn’t as freaked as I was before. I slowly sat up and grabbed my phone. According to my phone I had slept into the next day; it was December 26th at four in the morning.

Rolling over slowly, I got out of bed and walked toward the door. As I reached it, the pain came again. It was all I could do to keep myself standing upright and not falling over.   
This time, it took about thirty seconds for the pain to go away. This was starting to feel like labor and I was starting to freak out.

When it subsided I opened the door and ran right into Dean who was coming back in.

“Oh you’re up. How are you feeling? Cas said it was ok that you were sleeping so much but I was still worried.” Dean was almost rambling and that was never a good sign.

“Yeah, I’m ok I guess. I’m not as panicked as I was so that’s good,” I needed to tell Dean what I thought about being in labor. “Dean, I think I’m either going into or already in labor.”

The look on his face wasn’t of surprise but of almost guilt, “That’s what Cas said right after he put you out. Sorry for that by the way, I just needed you to be ok and that was the only way I could think of.”

“Wait. What? Cas said I was in labor?” It was hitting me that I was probably going to be giving birth today and that absolutely terrified me.

Dean ushered me back into our room and helped me back into bed, “He said he thought you were. He couldn’t tell for sure, so he knew it would be soon.”

“Oh crap. Dean I think I’m having another contraction,” I told him as I winced from the pain.

He started rubbing circles on my back and trying to get me to breath with him. After thirty seconds of the constant pain, it let up and I got my breath back.

“Shouldn’t we be doing the ritual now?” I asked.

“No, we have to wait for your water to break remember. That could be anytime or not for hours, from what Cas told me,” he told me with a sympathetic smile.

“So I could be like this for hours before my water even breaks? Great,” I really wasn’t liking labor already.

“I’m sorry babe,” he said.

“It’s ok, I’ll survive. Oh, while I’m not doubled over in pain I want to give you your other gift. Go to the babies closet and get the wrapped box.” Dean got up with a confused look on his face and left the room.

He was only gone a minute or so before he came back in with the present. I told him to sit down and open it. Dean sat next to me and started opening the carefully wrapped box. When he got it open he was greeted by a picture of Baby on the front of a photo album.

Dean looked up at me as he flipped through the pages. Each page filled with pictures of our time together and little memories I wrote in for us. He got to the end where there were blank pages.

“Those are for our future,” I told him as he leaned over and kissed me.

“I love it Meghan. It’s perfect,” he said as he went back to the beginning and started going through more slowly. I sat there for a few minutes before I felt something wet on my inner thighs.

“Umm Dean,” I said as I reached down and felt. My hand came back wet with what looked like water, “I think you need to go get Bobby now.”

“Why?” he asked still looking at the pages.

“My water just broke.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about starting another fanfic when I finish this one. Does anybody have any ideas at what they would like to read?

I can’t believe this is happening to me right now. How did I get into this mess? Oh, right, the stupid demon and his stupid torture methods and stupid Crowley for being Crowley. The demon that did this to me better be glad that Cas already killed him, cause right now I could rip his throat out with my bare hands.

As the contraction passes I lean back on the pillow and try to breathe slower. We had made it to the hospital a few hours ago and being in labor here was just as bad as being in labor at the bunker. After I had told Dean that my water had broken, he had run out to find Bobby. Both of us agreed that since Bobby knew the most about the ritual that he should do it. When he got there he had the ingredients and started mixing them together.

It had taken only a few minutes to do but it was a little awkward because he needed to draw the symbols on my stomach so I was in only a bra and had a sheet on the bottom part of my body. Neither of us could make eye contact as he drew the symbols with a small brush. Dean held my hand, trying to keep me calm. After Bobby finished drawing, he read a few lines in Latin and then there was a bright light and it was done. It didn’t hurt at all and as the light faded, it took the mess of herbs with it so I didn’t have to clean it off.

Dean called Ellen and Jo next, letting them know that it was time and we would have the twins anytime. They said they would leave and head toward us, trying to make it before they came. We knew what we were going to name them but we hadn’t told anyone else. Everyone was begging to know but they understood that we wanted to wait.

After the ritual, Dean grabbed our bags and put them in Baby along with the two car seats we would need. Sarah and Sam volunteered to stay with the girls so they could sleep and them bring them to the hospital later to see us. As soon as the car was loaded, we left with Bobby following us in his truck.

We got to the hospital and I was seen by a doctor then admitted. By that point my contractions were around fifteen minutes apart and getting closer every time. That’s how I found myself in the hospital bed, holding Dean’s hand, and having contractions every six minutes.

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” I told Dean.

He squeezed my hand, “You can do it babe, you are amazing.” We both glance up when a nurse comes in to check my dilation again.

She had me get in position before she checked my cervix, “Well, you’re seven centimeters now. The contractions should start picking up soon and then you’ll have your babies. I’m going to have the doctor come in and check the positions of the babies to make sure they are where they should be.” With that she hit a button on my IV pump and then left.  
I let my legs drop as I feel another contraction coming. Dean feels my hand grip his tighter and looks at the clock to see how long it had been since the last one.

“You’re down to five minutes babe,” he told me.

I hardly hear him as I’m writhing in pain, trying to keep myself from moaning out loud. Dean rubs his free hand on my back as I turn to the side and try to breath. Just as it’s letting up, Dr. Hill walks in.

“Hey Meghan and Dean, I hear that you’re almost ready to have these babies. Let me just check to make sure they aren’t pulling any funny business on us.” She starts to palpate my stomach, feeling for the babies, “They both seem to be in position so for now we’ll let you continue like this to have your little ones. Okay? Any questions?”

I shake my head no as another contraction starts. Dean says no as well and she leaves to let us have our privacy for now. It ends and I ask Dean for a drink of water. He hands me a cup with a straw and I gulp down a few mouthfuls before handing it back to him.

As I was started to relax, Sarah walks in the door. She rushes over to my bed, immediately grabbing my hand and asking how I was feeling. I gave her a WTF look.

She laughed, “Sorry, it’s a habit. But seriously, how are you doing? Are we going to have them soon?”

“I was seven centimeters last they checked, the babies are in position, and my contractions are five minutes apart and really starting to hurt,” I tell her as another comes over me.

Sarah hold one hand, Dean holding the other, as I suffer through a more painful and intense contraction.

Dean gives you a sympathetic smile as it ends, “Make that four minutes.”

“Ugh, I just want them to be here already. I can’t do much more of this and I still have to push these suckers out,” I say sitting up with the help of my husband.

“I can’t wait to hold them! I loved holding Cadence and Kylee. Oh Meghan, aren’t you excited to be a mom?” She asks.

You answer immediately, “I’m already a mom. This will just be my first time giving birth to my kids.”

Sarah nods, “Yeah, I know. But these will be so much smaller and be more dependent on you.”

Dean spoke up, “It’ll be different but I think we can do it. I raised Sammy from six months old and he turned out ok, right?” He pointed that last part to Sarah with a wink.

She blushed and nodded slightly before looking back at me, “Speaking of Sam he has the girls in the waiting room. I told him I would come see you and then let him come back   
for a minute depending on how you were feeling. Are you up to it?”

“Yeah, just not for very long. I feel like these two kids are going to be arriving soon,” I tell her. She gets up, gives me a kiss on the check and heads for the door to let Sam come back.

Another contraction later and in walks Sam. I give him a little smile as he walks over to sit next to Dean. Bobby had been waiting for Ellen and Jo outside and he wasn’t back yet so there was an extra chair.

“So I hear I’m going to have a new niece and nephew soon. Still not going to give away the names?” He seemed to think we would tell him even though we wouldn’t tell anybody else.

“Nope, you get to find out when everyone else does,” I tell him with a little grin.

“Well, dang,” he said laughing. He opened his mouth to say something else when Ellen, Jo and Bobby walked in.

“Hey guys,” I said, smiling.

“Hey yourself,” Jo said, “I see we don’t have any babies yet. What’s the status?”

“Five minutes apart, seven centimeters dilated, and positioned like they should be. They should actually be coming in again to check soon,” I told them.

Ellen nodded, “Shouldn’t be too long now, we’ll get out of your hair and go say hi to the girls. Bobby said they were in the waiting room. Jo and I will help watch them, I know   
Sarah has got be running out of things to do with them. You just come out and tell us when they get here Dean,” she told him with a look that left no room for discussion.

“Yes ma’am,” he said as I squeezed his hand as another contraction hit. Ellen, Jo, and Bobby left, leaving it just me, Dean, and Sam once again. I was concentrating on breathing in and out that I didn’t even notice the doctor coming in again.

She waited until I wasn’t writhing in pain before coming over to check me out. Dr. Hill felt the babies again, telling us that they were still good before going to check my cervix.   
Sam was suddenly very interested in the color of the floor as she reached under the blanket. When she pulled her hand out she smiled and told me I was nine centimeters and that I would need to start pushing soon.

Dr. Hill left to check on a few more patients before she would come back for my delivery. I laughed out loud as I remembered the look on Sam’s face when the doctor had checked me. Dean and Sam both looked at me like I was crazy.

“Sorry, it’s just Sam seemed so innocent and sweet trying to preserve my privacy as a doctor had her fingers in my vagina. I’m in pain and the little things amuse me right now,” I say with a slightly defensive tone at the last part.

Dean laughed with me as Sam blushed again, “It was just awkward. I didn’t want you to think that I was checking you out. Not only would Dean kill me, but I don’t doubt that you would too.”

“It’s fine Sam. I’m just messing with you. Besides we all know about your thing for Sarah,” I told him.

Sam couldn’t find anything to say for a minute, “True,” was all he said when he finally spoke.

I laughed again, Dean joining in, “Well this has been fun but I think you should probably leave so you don’t see my wife’s assets when these babies come out soon.”

“Yep, I’m out. Meghan, good luck with,” he gestured to all of me, “this.” He jumped up and practically ran out.

I started chuckling with Dean before another contraction started. They were down to three minutes apart now and were the most painful they had been ever. After suffering through what seemed like an eternity of contractions and pain, Dr. Hill was back.

After checking me she announced that I was fully dilated and could start pushing whenever I felt the need. She got nurses and all the things she needed and got ready to deliver my babies.

As the next contraction came, I bore down and pushed with a groan shoving its way out of my throat. We got into a routine over the next few contractions. As I finished pushing on the last one Dr. Hill talked.

“That was great Meghan. I can feel one of the babies right here. A few more pushes and baby number one will be here. Ok here we go, push, push, push. Great and again,” she coached me through contraction after contraction.

I was in so much pain I couldn’t hardly breath but I kept going, the pain only getting worse. I hadn’t wanted an epidural, but now I was regretting that decision.

“Babe, you’re doing great,” Dean told me as he gripped my hand.

“One more push Meghan,” Dr. Hill told me as I bore down again. There was a feeling of something falling out of me and then there was a baby crying. The noise shook me and I couldn’t believe I had just given birth.

“It’s a baby boy, and he is gorgeous,” Dr. Hill placed him on my stomach, letting Dean cut the cord before they took my precious boy to get weighed and cleaned up.

“Now, one down, one to go. I can already feel the other baby coming down so you aren’t going to get much of a break.” She told me, “Ok, now push, push, push.”

I was so tired, I knew I needed to push but I was so tired and hurting that it was getting extremely hard. Dean could tell I was tiring out and squeezed my hand before leaning over and kissing my forehead.

“Meghan, we already have one beautiful baby. Let’s get the second one here too, babe,” he told me.

“Push, Meghan, push,” Dr. Hill said. I kept pushing, my strength waning. I didn’t know how much more my body could stand. “Meghan, one more push and you’ll be done. I know it’s hard but now is when you need to work the hardest. Now, push, push, push. That’s it, great job. One more Meghan.” 

I push with all my strength and then I feel the same feeling of something falling out and then a baby was crying.

Dr. Hill put the baby on my stomach, “It’s a beautiful girl.” She let Dean cut the cord again and then she too was taken away to be cleaned and checked out.

“You did great babe, our babies are here,” Dean leaned down and kissed me. I was overjoyed at having done it, now I just wanted to see them. As if reading my mind, a nurse brought me my baby boy and laid him in my arms.

I looked down at his beautiful blue eyes, amazed that he had come out of me. He seemed so tiny, the nurse told me he weighed six pounds five ounces and was nineteen inches long. After holding him for just a minute my other baby was brought over and placed in my arms. Dean took our boy and held him as I held our beautiful daughter. She had blue eyes, blue like mine. Both had heads of dark hair. She weighed in at six pounds three ounces and was also nineteen inches long.

Before I knew it they were both attached to my breasts with the help of a nurse. After they had nursed, it was time for them to go to the nursery for their check-up. I had Dean go tell everyone that the babies were here while I rested. He was gone for around twenty minutes while I slept and then he was back.

A little while later, after I had slept and then eaten, two nurses came in rolling our babies. Right after they put them in our arms, in walked all of our family. Everyone fawned over them as we held them. Dean had our son and I had our daughter, and they were both asleep.

Sam hushed everyone and then asked the question I knew was coming, “So what are their names?”

I smiled at Dean then looked up at them, “Meet Benson Reed Winchester and Amelie Raelyn Winchester.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start back to college tomorrow so I might not update as frequently as I do now. I will keep posting a chapter a week and might even post on Friday's and Sunday's.

After a day and a half in the hospital with the new babies, we were released and sent home. Amelie and Benson were both in perfect health and other than me being extremely sore, I was fine too. Sarah and Sam had taken the girls home and they were waiting to see us again. Bobby, Ellen, and Jo had been to the bunker to help get things ready for us since the girls were a handful to watch.

I was holding both babies on my bed when the nurse came in with my papers. She helped me put both Amelie and Benson in their seats as Dean brought the car around. He had already gotten the seats anchored into the backseat of the Impala. Before I knew it I was being wheeled down the hall and into the elevator and soon I was in front of Baby with our babies.

Dean looked up with a huge smile on his face as he opened one of the back doors to put Benson in. I slowly got out as he got him snapped into place before going to the other side with Amelie. Dean let me get in before so that I could sit with them on the thirty-minute drive back to the bunker. Both of them were asleep but by the time we got back it was time to feed them and they were both hungry.

Waiting for us in the bunker garage was the whole gang. Sarah was holding Kylee, Sam was holding Cadence, Bobby, Ellen, and Jo were all standing beside each other holding a welcome home sign. As soon as they saw the car stop they jumped into action. They all crowded around the car as Dean walked around to get Benson out. I climbed out after him and went around to get Amelie.

Cadence and Kylee were squirming and trying their hardest to get down to see their new siblings/cousins. I could tell that Sarah and Sam were struggling to keep them in their arms so when Dean took Amelie from me I walked over to them and gave them a hug.

I talked to them as we headed inside, “I promise you can see them after I feed them. They are hungry right now and I bet you are too. Why don’t you go with Daddy to the kitchen and get some food?” We made it to the twin’s room and I made my way over to them, picking up Benson as Dean got Amelie out. I sat down on the loveseat we had moved into the room and with the help of Dean got them both in position to breast feed them.

When everything was settled, I had a light blanket draped over me and both babies were attached. Sarah and Sam had waited outside to give me some privacy even though I think it was more so that Sam didn’t get embarrassed again like he did at the hospital. They came back in so the girls could see me before going to get food.

“Mommy,” Cadence started off trying to whisper, “do you want anything to eat? Daddy can help me make you a sandwich. I can even put the peanut butter on myself!”  
I laughed at her excitement, “Really? I would love a peanut butter sandwich, but why don’t you wait to make it until after you eat cause it’s going to take these two awhile to finish. If they get done before you, I’ll come find you ok?”

“Ok mommy. I love you,” she told me as Sam brought her over so she could lean over and give me a kiss.

“I love you too, Cay. I love you too Kylee,” I told Kylee as Sarah brought her over too. She giggled at me and blew me a kiss. They left and Dean turned to me with a smile that seemed permanently stuck on his face since we got home.

“Do you need anything before I go?” He was always so attentive and I loved him for that.

“No babe, go enjoy lunch,” I told him.

He leaned down and gave me a kiss before smiling down at the babies, “If you need anything I have my phone on me.” Before he left the room he brought my phone over to me and sat it on the arm of the chair within reach.

Once he was gone, I sat there listening to the little sounds both the babies were making and thinking. Thinking about how your life turned out, so differently than you had thought it would be. One of the things you truly regretted was not being able to finish school to become an RN. Not only would it help you fulfill your goal of helping people but it would come in handy if Sam or Dean got hurt on a hunt in the future.

Of them going back to hunting I had no doubts. They might not take the huge cases but I know that they will take some and I wanted to be prepared to help them however I can.   
Slowly I reach over and grab my phone and start researching nursing schools around this area. There were a few promising ones that could work.

Before I knew it, Amelie was done and falling asleep and then Benson finished. I laid Benson down in his seat before taking Amelie to her crib and settling her in. Going back to Benson I laid him in the crib besides his sister’s and then turned the baby monitor on in between the cribs. I grabbed the second monitor and headed to the kitchen.

When I got there, Cadence was holding a butter knife covered in peanut butter and spreading it on a piece of bread. As I walked in Kylee saw me and started babbling about mommy. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss before straightening up and walking over to where the pain reliever was.

Dean saw where you were heading and got a concerned look on his face, “You ok?”

“Yeah, all this walking is just making me even more sore than I was. Will you hand me a water?” I grabbed a few pills before making my way back to the table to sit beside Kylee.

“Here mommy, I made it all by myself,” Cadence handed me a plate with a very messy looking sandwich and chips.

“Thank you Cay,” I told her as I accepted the water that Dean was handing me. After I took the pills I tried to find the best way to start eating the sandwich. I finally decided what the heck and dug in.

After I was about halfway done I looked up at Dean, “Where is everyone? It’s like they all disappeared.” I hadn’t seen any of them since Sarah and Sam left us in the twin’s room.

“I don’t know. Bobby, Ellen, and Jo said something about needing to go get something before they left. I think Sam and Sarah went to the library, even though I don’t think it’s open.” He has a skeptical look on his face as he talked about them.

Cadence perked up at the mention of her aunt and uncle, “I saw aunt Sarah and uncle Sammy kissing! They told me not to tell but maybe they are kissing somewhere.” I wasn’t as shocked as I probably should have been. Cadence seemed to sense the mood changed and tried to fix what she told us, “It was only a good night kiss, like what you give us mommy.”

I could tell she was getting upset, “It’s ok Cay, I’m not mad at you. Thank you for telling us,” I told her as I eyed Dean over her head.

He looked just as upset about it as I was, “Hey I think it’s time for someone’s nap.” He scooped Cadence up in one arm and then picked Kylee up with the other. I got up and followed him out of the kitchen.

“Mommy can I see Ben and Amy? I won’t even be loud, I promise,” she gave me puppy dog eyes.

“Yes but you they are asleep so you can just look before you go lay down,” we went into the twin’s room and let Cadence see the babies before we took the girls back to their room.

“Ok, now I know you don’t like to take a nap anymore but I need you to lay down and make sure that your little sister goes to sleep. Can you do that for us?” I asked as she laid down and nodded.

“Thank you Cay, we love you. We will come and get you in a little bit,” Dean told her as he kissed first her forehead and then Kylee’s.

We walked out of their room and back into our own before I completely lost it, “I am going to kill them. I know they are good for each other but, she is only sixteen! He is twenty-two! Almost twenty-three! Do you know how much trouble they could get into, not to mention us?”

“I know. I’m going to try to call him. You call Sarah,” Dean told me. “We’ll figure this all out.”

I grabbed my phone and called Sarah’s number, hearing it ring a few times before someone picked up. The hello that came through the phone was not Sarah. It was Sam.

“You two need to get back here right now,” I told him through gritted teeth.

He was quiet for a minute before he answered, “Is something wrong?” He asked cautiously.

“We’ll talk about it when you get here, now get Sarah and come back to the bunker. Right now.” I was really trying not to let my anger get the best of me.  
I heard him tell Sarah they had to leave and then there was some rustling before he came back and said they were headed back. I turned to Dean who had been listening to the conversation.

“They’re coming,” I told him, trying to calm myself down. All this stress after having not one but two babies wasn’t good for me and I was starting to get light headed. I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands. If my parents were here this wouldn’t be happening. I was doing this all wrong. If I couldn’t keep one teenager under control then how was I going to deal with Cadence, Kylee, Benson, and Amelie?

I didn’t realize I was crying until Dean was rubbing my back, “Babe, what’s wrong? I promise we’ll figure this out. It’ll be ok, babe.”

I tried to stop the tears and it worked some, “I know, but I am completely messing this up. My parents should be here dealing with this crap, not me! I’m not ready for this,” I was getting worked up again.

“Meghan. Stop. Your parents should be here but they aren’t. So far you have done amazingly. This is just a little bump in the road, one that we will fix. Even if I have to lock Sam in the dungeon until he Sarah is eighteen, this will all work out,” he told me with a small smile.

I laughed at the thought of putting Sam in the dungeon, “That would be so funny. I can see him giving us the puppy dog eyes, trying to get us to let him out,” at that Dean laughed with me.

“See it will be ok,” he told me. As soon as he said it, we heard the garage door open and shut.

I looked over at him with a determined look on my face, “You ready to do this?”

“Yep, let’s go,” and with that we went to find our siblings and figure out what the heck was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Pleas give me any ideas you have for more stories as well as leave me reviews!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys have been waiting, so here is a short little chapter! I'll try to post another on Sunday. School has been so busy this week so I haven't had much time to write.

Sarah and Sam sat across from us in the library as I gave them both a glare that had them cringing in their seats. Dean is pacing the floor behind me as the room sits in silence for five minutes before either of us says anything.

“Do you have anything to tell us?” I ask them, managing to keep the anger out of my voice.

They look at each other before turning back to us; both of them have a guilty look their faces. Sam opens his mouth to speak but Sarah stops him by putting her hand on his arm.

“We didn’t mean for anything to happen. You guys were gone; Bobby, Ellen, and Jo were still at the hospital. We just got caught up in being alone,” Sarah trailed off as I reacted to her words.

“You mean that it was more than a kiss? Cadence told us she saw you giving each other a good night kiss. What exactly happened?” Dean had stopped his pacing to speak to them.

Sam spoke up this time, “Nothing much happened. I mean it was great but we didn’t do anything more than kiss.” He glanced at Sarah who looked like she was going to cry, “I mean it Sarah, it was amazing.”

Sarah grabbed his hand on top of the table as Dean and I tried to think of what to say to them. Neither of us really blamed them, but they really did need to wait until she was legal. It wasn’t just that we could get into trouble, it was that I felt like mom and dad would kill me for letting her date a twenty-two-year-old when she was sixteen.

I recovered first, “Look guys, I get that you’re happy but you need to think about everything here. Sarah, what would mom and dad say? I know they wouldn’t be happy since you are sixteen and he’s twenty-two. I’m trying to be calm about this, I really am, but I can’t deal with this right now. I literally just brought home two new babies, plus we have Cadence and Kylee.” I was starting to feel dizzy again so I stopped and put my head in my hands.

I felt Dean put his hand on my shoulder as squeeze, “Guys, we had talked about this. You both agreed to wait. I know it isn’t easy but what do you want to do about it? Neither of us can let this keep happening without some sort of solution. I know we usually aren’t above the law but this is something we need to fix.”

Sam started speaking so I raised my head to see them, “Sarah and I have talked about this. That’s actually what we were talking about when you called, Meghan. We love each other. Before you ask, no we haven’t done anything past kissing a few times. We want to be together and the only solution we can see is that you, Meghan, let us get married.”

I was shocked. My little sister, who was sixteen freaking years old wanted to get married to my brother-in-law. I knew that it might happen in the future but to be wanting this now? My head slumped back down to the table with a thud. 

Before I could really let that sink in I heard laughter. I looked up to see Sam and Sarah laughing while still holding hands. Dean gave me an annoyed look, telling me that he wasn’t amused by what they were doing.

“I’m sorry Meghan,” Sarah said gasping for air, “that was just so priceless. I mean you actually thought we wanted to get married right now! You guys are way too gullible.” She finally started to breathe normally as I sat there in a different kind of shock.

The more I thought about it the more anger I felt. They thought it would be a good idea to play this type of joke on someone who had just brought their newborns home from the hospital? I could feel the anger spreading through my body like a fire. Dean looked just as furious as I did, as waited for them to quiet down.

Once they both realized we weren’t talking they fell silent. We all sat in the silence for a few minutes before I decided I needed to leave before I hurt one of them. I stood up, feeling all eyes on me, and walked away. I headed toward the twin’s room so I could calm down.

Before I was completely out of earshot I heard Dean go off, “What in the world made you think that that would be even remotely funny?! We were freaking worried about this and you both turned it into some joke! She just went through labor, brought twins home, found out you two had done something you promised you wouldn’t and now this sick joke.”

I stopped outside the doorway so they couldn’t see me but I could still hear them. It was so quiet that I could almost hear their hearts beating fast. I still couldn’t believe that they made this out to be a joke. As much as I didn’t want this to be about me, I really didn’t need this stress on top of everything else. I was supposed to be resting and enjoying the Amelie and Benson but now I had a major headache along with being extremely sore from labor.

After what seemed like forever, I heard chairs scraping on the floor and then Dean telling them to go to their rooms alone. I got up and moved down the hall towards the kitchen so they wouldn’t see me. As I made my way to the table, I felt lightheaded and stumbled into the wall. I hit hard on my right arm, trying to catch myself.

I slowly eased myself to the floor, knowing that I should put my head between my knees but not being able too. Instead my head went into my hands and I started crying. Not the pretty crying either, big ugly sobs wracked my body. I knew I wasn’t being fair to Sarah with everything going on with me lately. It wasn’t like I was trying to be selfish, I had just been trying so hard to protect her from everything, that I was the one getting hurt.

My head was pounding and I suddenly needed fresh air. I needed out of the bunker and into the sun. I stood up and went as fast as I could toward the garage so I could get outside quickly. I knew I was hyperventilating but I couldn’t stop it as I rushed faster past the door and out into the sun. Before I knew it I was in the woods surrounding the bunker, sinking to the ground and gasping from the pain.

Slowly, my head started to clear and the pain faded away. After I was breathing normally I sat on the cold ground for what seemed like forever but was truly only around thirty minutes. Eventually I started thinking again and realized that Cadence, Kylee, Amelie, and Benson would be up soon and at least the youngest two would need to eat. I had pumped extra while I was at the hospital but I wanted to save that for emergency’s, so I got up and started back the way I came.

I had made it within sight of the garage doors when I felt someone watching me. It was one of those feelings that I would have ignored when I didn’t know about the supernatural creatures. Now though it had me speeding up my walk, making me wince in pain at every step. When I broke the tree line I started running for the doors, knowing that something was following me. If I could just make it into the bunker I would be safe.

The door was just ten feet away and I was getting there fast. As I was about to grab the door to open it, a hand clamped down on the back of my neck and pulled me back. I screamed, hoping that someone would hear me but before I could scream again, something hit me on the side of the head and everything went black.


	35. Chapter 35

Pain. White hot, searing pain running through my body. I opened my mouth to breathe but instead a scream ripped through my lips. Opening my eyes, I see a dark ceiling made of what looked like concrete. I couldn’t remember what had happened. How had I ended up here? Where was my family? Were they alright?

My mind continued to whirl, focusing on the pain and all the questions I had. I tried to move my arms but they were tied down, along with my legs and abdomen. Slowly my memories came back to me. I had run outside the bunker to relax and try to breathe. On the way back in I was hit and blacked out.

Another wave of pain came over me, causing me to scream. After my voice died down, I heard something. It sounded like metal being dragged on stone or maybe a metal door opening. I tried to see where it was coming from but I couldn’t move my head to see. The noise finally faded away but I could hear footsteps getting louder.

I didn’t know where I was or what was happening. The footsteps were getting louder and my struggling got harder. I knew that I didn’t want to be here when whoever was taking those steps got to me. I could feel warm liquid that was probably blood running down my arms. The straps were metal; I guess I had cut myself trying to escape.

“That won’t do you any good,” came a cold voice. “There’s no escaping for you Meghan Winchester,” the last part was said like it was dirty.

Hoping my voice didn’t break I spoke, “Who are you?” My voice sounded like sandpaper, and I realized I how thirsty I was.

There was a laugh, “Oh, I’m someone that your husband should not have pissed off. Now he is going to pay for what he did to me and my family.”

“What do you mean?” I needed to keep that thing talking so I could try to find a way out of this. The longer I kept it from killing me, the longer I had to make a plan.

“You wouldn’t know what I’m talking about. What that man did happened years ago. He murdered my family and tried to kill me but I survived,” it told me as it finally came into my eye sight.

It was a man, or at least looked like a man. He had dark hair and looked completely human except for the fangs he was showing me in a sick smile. I started struggling again, this time even harder. This guy wouldn’t wait to make me lunch for long.

“None of that my dear,” he said as he put his hand to my arm, getting blood on his finger before bringing it up to his mouth and tasting it. “Lovely, just lovely. You, my dear, have an amazing taste that I am going to love drinking.”

“Don’t touch me, you sick monster,” I was trying to hid the shaking in my voice.

“Oh don’t be like that. I promise we won’t be doing anything until your husband shows up. If he shows up that is.” I gave him a look of disbelief, “I have had you with me for over a day now and where is he? Not here. I even left a trail to follow, but alas he has not showed yet. I’m starting to wonder if he even cares. If it were me, I would have come and destroyed everything that was between me and you.” He leaned down and brushed my hair out of my face before brushing his lips over my forehead.  
I shuddered, “I said, don’t touch me.” If I had really been here for a day, I needed to figure something out soon. He would need to feed and I did not want him to have a chance to kill me or any other innocent person.

He chuckled but thankfully stood back up, “You’ll come around.”

“No I won’t and there isn’t any point in having me here. Dean isn’t going to play into your little sick game. You might as well just give up now,” I started praying to Cas while trying to keep the vampire distracted. “You aren’t going to kill me. I’m going to kill you.”

Where was Cas? He always came when I needed help. Dean must have told him that I was in trouble by now. Unless, he didn’t know I was gone. I mean, there was so much he was worrying about right now with the new babies and the whole Sarah-Sam situation. If I had been gone as long as he said I had been then the twins would be running out of my stored milk though. I really needed to get home.

“Oh, I’m not planning on killing you. No, that would be too easy. What I’m going to do to you, my dear,” he ran his hand down my face, “is going to be much worse for your dear husband. You see, your husband killed my family. I have no one left, but that is about to change. You will be my new family. Together we will create a new family and take down all who stand in our way.” Throughout his speech, he was walking around the table I was on and using his hands to gesture.

I was in shock. I could have excepted death, but for this vampire to turn me? No, it wasn’t going to happen. I needed Cas to show up right now.

“Castiel, I need you now! Please help me,” I didn’t even care if he heard my pleas to the angel now.

The vampire laughed, “Oh my dear, that silly little angel isn’t going to be coming to the rescue any time soon. You see, I did my research on your husband and his friends. I know how to keep those I don’t want to be here, out. It’s just you and me until Dean shows up,” he stopped pacing and turned to me, “that is, if he shows up. I’ve been watching you since he first found you and I thought for sure that he cared enough to come save you. I may have been wrong though.” He turned back to me and gave a chilling smile. “Oh, by the way, instead of calling me monster you can call me Andrew.” With that he walked away and slipped out of sight.

Ok, so Cas wouldn’t be helping and I had no idea if Dean even knew I was missing so it was up to me. The bands were metal but had little leather straps on them, so if I could just cut those then I could get off the table. The only problem was that I couldn’t reach the straps to cut them. Back to square one again.  
I tried to pull my arm out again and this time, thanks to the blood, it moved some. Yes! Just a little bit more and I would be able to get my right arm free. Wait, didn’t I have a jacket on when I went outside? Looking down I saw myself dressed in what looked like an old nightgown from the middle ages. It was thick white cotton that went from my neck all the way to my feet.

Great, so not only had that thing knocked me out, he had taken my clothes off of me before strapping me down. Now I really needed to get out of here. Focusing back on the task at hand, I pulled my arm up even more, feeling the bones strain against the pressure of squeezing past the tight metal. With one final tug, I felt my arm slip free.

As soon as it was out, I started working on the straps on my torso. I couldn’t reach the ones on my other arm without twisting and I couldn’t twist tied down. The straps seemed almost too easy to get undone and then I was working on my left arm. Soon I had all the bands off of me and I was kicking my legs over the side of what looked like a surgical table.

I tried to stand up, but my legs didn’t want to hold me and I almost fell over. Holding onto the table I looked around. The table was the only thing in the room besides the door. I turned to see the other side of the room and saw another door. I had seen him walk past my feet towards the other one, so this door is probably my best option.

Testing my legs again, I tried to stand. This time I was able to stay upright and managed to hobble over to the door. Putting my hand on the knob I waited, listening for any movement on the other side. When I didn’t hear anything, I twisted the handle and pushed the door open.

It was a corridor, made of the same stone and cement as the room I was in. I looked back before stepping fully into the hall and slowly started making my way down the corridor. There was only one way to go so I didn’t have much of a choice.

I tried praying to Cas again silently, hoping that the vampire was somewhere else. He didn’t show up so I guess he still couldn’t reach me for whatever reason. Hoping that he could still hear me I spoke in my mind, telling him to tell everyone I loved them if I didn’t make it out and that he needed to take care of my family.

The longer I walked, the harder it got. All the pain I had been feeling before was coming back since the adrenaline was fading away. I had to keep stopping and leaning against the wall, because I knew if I sat down I wouldn’t be getting back up.

After walking for what seemed like thirty minutes I came to a ladder leading up. I looked up and saw what looked like sunlight shining down through little holes in the metal.   
Giving myself a little pep talk, I started climbing the short ladder. Each rung up seemed like fire going through my body but I kept going. At the top I stopped and tried to get my breathing under control. Now all I had to do was get the latch open. I put my shoulder against the metal and pushed. There was some movement, but not much.

I took another step up and bent over a little more to use my back along with my shoulder. Counting to three I pushed again with all my strength and felt the door lift, I kept pushing until it fell to the ground with a thud. I almost fell back into the hole but I somehow managed to pull myself out of the manhole and onto the cold grass. 

Hoping that whatever the vampire had done to keep Cas away was just in that hole, I tried praying again. I could feel myself losing consciousness and if I didn’t get away soon, I would die.

Not even caring if I was heard at this point I spoke, “Cas, please I need you. I don’t know how much longer I’ll make it. Please be able to hear me and come to me.”

I was beginning to lose hope until I heard the telltale sound of wings fluttering and then I was staring into the blue eyes of Castiel. I gave him a weak smile before everything went dark.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I had a ton of homework and couldn't find time to write! I hope you enjoy the chapter, please leave comments!

I was slowly coming back into consciousness. At first I could hear voices murmuring and then I could feel a small hand holding mine. Lastly, I finally opened my eyes to see Sarah sitting beside me. When she saw I was awake her eyes lit up before dulling again.

“I-I need to quit waking up like this,” I told her.

She gave a little laugh before starting to cry, “I’m so sorry Meghan. We didn’t mean for that to happen. We just wanted to lighten the mood. I am so sorry.”

I was shaking my head as she said her apology, “It’s ok Sarah. I know you guys didn’t mean anything by it.” I looked around, “Where is everyone? Where is Dean? Cadence, Kylee, Amelie, and Benson?”

Sarah stood up, “I’ll go get the girls and the twins. They have all missed you so much.”

“Sarah, you didn’t answer my question. Where is Dean?” I could tell she was trying to avoid that topic and I wanted to know why.

She turned back to me with a grim look on her face, “He isn’t back yet. When Cas brought you back, Dean went off and made Cas tell him where you had been. As soon as he told him, Dean left. That was yesterday.”

“No, no. It was a vampire! He knew Dean. That’s why he took me, he had been watching us and knew who I was to him. Dean had killed his family I guess and he wanted revenge. He was going to make Dean watch as he turned me into one of them! It was a trap, oh god,” I trailed off.

Sarah came back over and grabbed my hand, “Meghan, he knows what he is doing. He’s done this all his life. It will be fine, ok?” She waited until I nodded before she continued,   
“Now I’m going to go get your kids. I’ll be right back.”

I watched as she walked out the door before grabbing my phone from the bedside table. Unlocking it I saw I had close to fifty missed calls and more texts. They were from Dean, Sarah, Sam, and even Bobby. The most recent one was from this morning and it was from Dean.

D: Meghan, I love you. If you wake up without me there I’m sorry but I had to do this. I am so sorry that this happened to you because of me. I love you, I hope to see you soon.

I quickly texted a reply, ‘Honey, please come home. It was a trap set to catch you, this vampire wanted revenge for killing his family. I need you here with me. Please come home, I love you.’

As I hit send the door opened and I had two little girls flying across the room, squealing. I gave them both a big hug and kiss before turning to Sarah and Bobby, who each had a baby. They came around the side of the bed and handed the sleeping babies to me. I looked down at Amelie and Benson and felt tears welling in my eyes. I needed Dean to be ok, it didn’t matter what had happened to me, he had to be ok.

The twin’s started to fuss as I sat there holding them. I looked over at Sarah and she understood that I wanted her to take the girls so I could feed them. After they left I looked back down at the fussy babies. It took them thirty minutes before they decided they were full and drifted off to sleep.

I laid them on the bed in front of me and grabbed my phone. After shooting Sarah a text, telling her that I was putting the twins in their room. Slowly I lifted Amelie up and then Benson, holding one in each arm and headed next door. Once I put them to bed, I turned on the baby monitor and grabbed the other before heading out into the hallway.

When I got to the library, I could hear Sam talking to Bobby about something but I wasn’t in the mood to talk to them. How they let Dean go off by himself was crazy and I wasn’t ready to face them yet. When I had Dean safe with me I might be able to talk to them without screaming.

I got to the kitchen, where Sarah was making lunch for the girls, and went to the fridge. After getting a water and some fruit I went to sit down beside Kylee. She turned to me and smiled before leaning over and kissing my arm.

“Thank you baby,” I told her laughing.

She just grinned and jabbered away as Sarah put a plate down in front of her. Cadence was sitting quietly across from us, hardly touching her food.

“Cadence, what’s wrong honey? You need to eat if you want to get big and strong one day,” I told her.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, “Mommy, where is Daddy? He said that aunt Sarah was going to take care of us while you slept and then he left. Is he okay? I miss him,” by the end of her little speech she was crying full out.

I got up and rushed over to her side, hugging her tight, “Honey, he’ll be back. He just had to take care of something. I know that he wouldn’t want you to worry about him. I love you Cay, and I know he loves you too.” She nodded, but continued to hold onto me while she cried.

We sat there for at least ten minutes, me holding her and her crying quietly before she started to slow down. Cadence had just started drying her tears when I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. As we turned to look, the person spoke.

“What’s all this crying about?” Dean asked with a grin. I looked him up and down as Cadence and Kylee ran over to him. He had a little blood on his neck and I could see he was limping but I couldn’t see any open wounds on him. As he bent down, I saw him wince but he quickly covered it as the girls attacked him with hugs.

“Daddy, where did you go?” Cadence asked in her small voice.

“It doesn’t matter Cay, what matters is that I’m here now and we are all safe and sound. Now why don’t you go back to lunch with Sarah while I talk to mommy? How does that sound?” He slowly straightened up as the girls went back to the table to eat. I had gotten up and some point and made my way over to him.

I grabbed his arm and helped him into the hallway, “Dean, what happened? Where is Cas? Why didn’t you have him heal you already? Don’t even try to say you aren’t hurt because I know you are.” I stopped to let myself fully realize he was back before starting in again, “How bad is it? Come on, we’ll go to our room so I can look at you.”

Dean chuckled as I lead him back to our room, “Babe, I’m ok. How are you? I know Cas healed you but I was so worried about you.”

“I’m fine, now sit down and take off your shirt,” I commanded as I grabbed an old towel and a bottle of water.

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean said with a grin. “I always like taking commands from you.”

“Oh hush,” I told him as I examined the cut on his side. “This doesn’t look too bad; do you have any other wounds? And where is Cas?”

Dean winced as I wiped the cut, “This is it. Cas doesn’t need to heal me, I’ll be fine in a few days.”

I stopped what I was doing, “Dean Winchester. Stop that right now.” I took a deep breath so I wouldn’t start crying and then opened my mouth, “Cas, could you please come here?   
Dean is hurt and being a stubborn a—“ I stopped talking when Cas appeared right beside me.

“Hello Meghan, I hope you are feeling better. You had several broken bones when I found you but you seem to be in perfect health now,” Cas looked over at Dean. “You, however, are not.” He reached his hand out and touched Dean’s forehead, healing him. “Dean, if you ever require assistance, you know you just have to call. Now, I’m going to go so Meghan can do what she is thinking right now.” He turned to me, smiled, and then disappeared again.

Dean turned to me with a grin, “What is it that Cas was talking about Meghan?”

“Not what you’re thinking,” I told him with a scowl on my face. “Dean, you can’t go risking yourself I get myself fricking kidnapped! What would happen to Cadence, Kylee, and now the twins? I’m capable of saving myself every once in a while, and I think I did great to get out of there. Yeah I needed Cas to get me here but I got out by myself! I was back when you left! There was no reason to run off like that, and yes I know the vampire needed to be dealt with but it could have waited. Or Cas could have found him later for you if that’s what you wanted.” His face took on a hard mask so I decided for a different approach, “Dean how do you think I felt when I woke up with Sarah there instead of my husband? I needed you here with me, and I love that you wanted to protect me from that thing but I needed you.” My voice was soft at the end and I had tears in my eyes threatening to fall.

Dean stood up, “I’m not going to apologize for getting rid of a monster. I knew you were safe in the bunker with Sam and Bobby so I made a decision. A decision that may or may not have been the right one but at the end of the day, that was the decision I made. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you but I had to make sure that piece of filth didn’t touch you again.” I sat down on the bed as he paced the floor.

“I know he needed to be taken care of, but couldn’t you have waited until I woke up to leave? We are married, which means we need to make these kinds of decisions together. Our children need both of their parents and they almost lost me. What would have happened to us if we had lost you? I don’t think I could live without you, which scares the hell out of me because I have never needed someone like that.” I stood back up and headed to the door, brushing past him as he moved to stop me. “Don’t. I love you but right now I need to be alone.”

Dean didn’t try to stop me again as I walked out the door and went to my old room, which was now Amelie’s and Benson’s. I shut the door and then sank down to the floor with my back against it. The tears started flowing and I didn’t know if I wanted them to. As they silently ran down my cheeks I let sleep take me.


	37. Chapter 37

It had been two days since Dean made it back and I still hadn’t talked to him except for our fight. He had tried to talk to me but I walked away every time. I had been sleeping in the twin’s room in the little loveseat we had put in there. Sarah helped me take care of all four of the little ones, but I was still wearing down fast. The sleep I did get was riddled with nightmares about watching Dean being killed or turned into a vampire.

I was just coming out of the bathroom after taking a shower, when Dean cornered me. I tried to step around him but he wouldn’t let me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall, deeper into the bunker.

“Let go of me,” I told him as we walked. “I need to get back.”

“No, you are going to listen to me. We need to talk and you won’t let me so I’m making you,” he said as we walked through a door into one of the unused rooms. Dean shut the door and then turned to look at me.

“I don’t want to hear it right now; I can’t hear it right now. I’m still too pissed off at you,” I said with steel in my voice.

“Meghan, I love you. I hate this. I can’t stand that we are fighting and what makes it even worse is that it’s all my fault. If I had killed that vamp the first time, you wouldn’t have been taken and we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now.” Dean closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face.

I sighed, “It’s not that. Dean, if you hadn’t found me or I had been dead, what would you have done? Think about it. You would have gone on a revenge hunt and it wouldn’t matter how badly you were hurt, you would finish it. Now, we have four kids. What would have happened if I was gone and then you died? Cadence and Kylee have already lost their parents once; they don’t need to go through that again. I know Sam and Sarah would take care of them but Sarah is just sixteen!” I stopped and took a few deep breaths, “I understand that you did what you felt was needed and I agree that it needed to happen; I just wish you had waited.” I tried to step past him again but he stopped me.

“Meghan, don’t you think I thought about that? If you had died, I would be left caring for all four of them and I don’t think I could do it! They need you, but me” I cut him off.

“Don’t you dare say they don’t need you, Dean Winchester. So help me, I will beat your ass. Those kids love you and they do need you. Cadence never opened up to anybody as fast as she did you and Kylee follows you like a puppy. If you think that dying wouldn’t affect them in a horrible way, then you are delusional.” I was almost deadly calm when I finished my rant.

Dean shook his head, “That’s not what I meant. You know that I love them, and that I love you. I was just so angry with that s.o.b. that I couldn’t wait. We couldn’t find you anywhere; and trust me we looked everywhere twice. I called Cas and he couldn’t sense you. I knew, I just knew that something had taken you. I had that sick feeling in my stomach and that lasted over a day. When Cas brought you back, I almost threw up. You looked so little in that nightgown and you had bruises all over you. I made Cas take me as soon as he healed you. I just wanted to be able to tell you that it was all over when you woke up but it took longer than I thought it would. I’m sorry Meghan, I really am. I wanted everything to be better when you woke up but instead I was gone when you needed me. For that I am so sorry,” he had tears in his eyes as he finished his speech.

“I love you too, and I know why you did what you did. I wish I could make myself get over it but I can’t. You need to give me some time to deal with this. I need time to be angry at me, you, and that vampire. It won’t be for long but until then I need space. Please just give me this,” I said softly, caressing his face in my hand.

Dean nodded before leaning down to kiss me ever so gently. Before I knew it, the kiss was over and Dean was opening the door for me. After I left the room, he shut the door between us, giving me one last sorrowful look.

I had tears streaming down my face as I walked back towards the twin’s room. When I got there they were still asleep so I headed for Cadence and Kylee’s room to see if they were in bed yet. I walked in as Sarah was sitting down to read them a story, but when she saw my face she told them she would read it tomorrow.

She put the book down and came over to the doorway, turning off the light as she came. We walked into her room and she sat me on her bed before grabbing me a water and a washcloth.

“What happened?” Was all she said.

I wiped my eyes and then told her about the conversation I had with Dean. She waited until I was done to talk again.

“Meghan, I know how you feel, I really do but if you had seen him when you disappeared you would understand. He was a mess, and I don’t mean a cute mess. I have never seen him look this freaked out, even when you went into labor. I know you are mad but you might want to cut him some slack. If it had been me and Sam had done something like that I would be pissed too, but I would also be happy he was safe. Just think about it, okay? Now you lay down, and I’ll check on Amelie and Benson. We have a few bottles fixed so you should be able to get a few hours in before they need you.” As she walked out, she turned off the light leaving me in darkness.

My mind was racing, and I didn’t think I could fall asleep but the next thing I know is I’m being jolted awake by someone saying my name. I sit up and look around for the voice, to see Sarah standing in the doorway.

“The twin’s need fed and I don’t have any more bottles. I’m sorry you didn’t get to sleep longer,” she said with a frown.

“No, it’s ok. I’m coming. What time is it?” I was still groggy and trying to wake myself up.

“It’s around midnight, so you got around four hours of sleep. I think that’s the most you’ve had at one time since you got back.” She said.

I got up and made my way over to her, then headed to where I could hear the crying babies. As I walked into their room, I saw Dean trying to get them to calm down. He was humming Smoke on the Water, as he gently rocked them both in his arms. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his stomach, careful not to hit his arms.

“I love you, Dean. Our fight is pointless, the past is in the past and I don’t want to dwell on it anymore,” I said in his ear. “Now let me get these babies fed so they can go back to sleep,” I said as I sat down in the chair and positioned the pillows so they would both be supported.

Dean carefully laid them both down in position before coming around behind the chair and kissed my cheek, “I love you honey. Do you want me to wait for you?”

I shook my head, “No, go get some sleep. I’ll be in when I’m done here.”

“Ok,” he said before walking over to the door and looking back at us with a smile on his face.

After he left I laid my head back and thought about everything that had happened. I was still a little angry but it wasn’t at him. Dean had done what he thought was right and I couldn’t fault him for that.

Both the babies finished ten minutes later and once I got them in bed, asleep, I remembered something I had discovered in my shower earlier. I walked back to our room and opened the door to reveal Dean asleep in a band t-shirt and boxers. Slowly I stripped out of my clothes and walked quietly to the bed. When Cas had healed me, he had also healed the damage childbirth had done to my body.

I crawled up the bed and onto Dean, kissing him lightly on the nose to wake him. He looked confused at first and then concerned. Catching where his mind was going I hurried to speak.

“Cas didn’t just heal my wounds from the vampire,” I told him as I ran my hands through his hair. “I need you Dean. Please.” I ran my hands down his body to his boxers, waiting for him to get with the program.

It didn’t take him long to grab me and flip us, “I’ve missed you so much,” he told me as his hands seemed to be everywhere at once. I knew we would have our problems but for tonight, we seemed to be in perfect sync.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably only one maybe two chapters after this one. I'm sorry this one is so short, I'll try to make the next one longer.

Soft kisses to my chest woke me up. I opened my eyes, with a smile on my face to see Dean leaning over me. When he saw that I was awake he brought his lips to mine for a gentle kiss.

“Hmm, I could get used to this,” I told him as he rolled off me.

Dean chuckled, “So could I, but unfortunately I know some babies that are going to want their mom to feed them any minute now.” As if on cue, crying started from the next room.

I sighed before rolling out of bed and throwing Dean’s t-shirt and boxers on. I heard Dean get up and rummage through his drawers to find clothes as I walked out the door and went into the babies’ room. They were both awake and crying but once they saw me they quieted down some. Dean walked in as I was picking Amelie up so he got Benson and followed me to the chair.

Once both babies were settled, Dean kissed my head and told me he was going to get me breakfast. I nodded and tried to relax as he left.

After he was gone, I started humming a lullaby that my mom had sang to me when I was little. I couldn’t remember the words but I did remember the tune.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I’m being woken up by Dean taking Benson from my arms and putting him in his crib. He came back and did the same for Amelie. Once they were back in their cribs asleep, Dean grabbed a plate from on top of one of the dressers and walked over to me.

He handed me the plate, which was loaded with pancakes, sausage, and fruit. After I took it from him, he sat down on the floor in front of me, rubbing my legs and feet.  
I took a few bites of the pancakes and moaned, “Did you make these? Because these are amazing and I love them.” I stabbed a grape with my fork and ate it while I waited for him to answer.

Dean chuckled, “Yes I made them. If I had known you would react like this I would have made you some sooner.” He ran his hand up to my knee, where it started rubbing patterns into my skin.

“You should make these more often,” I told him as his hand went even farther. I swatted at him, “I’m eating and we are in the presence of children. This is not the time or the place for this.” As much as I loved sex with him, there was no way I was doing it in front of my sleeping kids.

Dean gave me an innocent look, “What are you talking about? I’m just trying to give my wonderful wife a foot massage. Can’t I do that?”

“A foot massage would involve rubbing my feet, and right now your hands are on my thighs so no that is not a foot massage.” I laughed at his attempt to sway me.

He gave a little sigh before moving his hands back to my feet and actually rubbing them, “What did you want to do today?”

“I don’t know, I think I want to stay in and try to enjoy being a new mom,” I said. “But there is something I want to talk to you about.” I had an idea about going back to nursing school so that I could get my RN.

“What is that?” He asked almost hesitantly.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about this since before the twins were born. Actually since I first moved down here and I want to know what you think. Now if I would do this, it would help us earn money as well as be prepared for when someone gets hurt. We wouldn’t always need Cas to help us, especially now that he is so busy in Heaven trying to deal with all that crap,” I was starting to rabble so I tried to pull it back in. “I want to go back to nursing school. I did some research and the local community college has a good program and I’ve already done most of it. I would just have to transfer my credits down here and I would only have like two semesters left.” I finished and then waited for his reaction. His face didn’t show any of his reactions so I started to freak out.

Just as I was about to talk again he opened his mouth, “I think that is a great idea. I mean yeah, there are some things we would have to work out but if this is what you want then we can make it work.”

I sat there in shock, “Are you serious?”

Dean laughed, “Yes, I’m serious. You didn’t really think I would try to tell you no did you? It’s not like I can control you and while yes, I am your husband and I do get a say, the decision is up to you.”

I put my empty plate on the arm rest and leaned down and tackled Dean, “I love you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” I got off of him, grabbed his hand and basically dragged him towards the door.

“Where are we going?” Dean asked, chuckling.

Pushing open our bedroom door I grinned back at him, “To bed,” was all I said as I locked the door behind us.

 

A few hours later and it was actually around the time Cadence and Kylee would be getting up so we decided to put our activities on pause to take care of them. We found them in their room, up and trying to find clothes. Dean went to start their breakfast as I got them dressed.

Since the twins had just eaten, we let them stay in their cribs so we could spend some time with the bigger girls. Sarah and Sam both came and ate before they headed off to the library to “research”. Cadence was laughing and telling us all about her friends at school while Kylee was stuffing fruit into her mouth.

“This one boy, Jackson, he’s mean but he likes me. I told him he had to be nice if he wanted to be my boyfriend though,” Cadence told us with a proud voice.

Dean put on a stern face, “You aren’t allowed to have a boyfriend. At least until you are thirty-five.” Cadence stared at him until he couldn’t hold the look and he started laughing with me.

Cadence looked confused so I told her he was joking. All she said was okay before she told us about how she could read all the books the teacher gave her and got one hundred percent on every test she took.

Before I knew it, Benson and Amelie were ready to be fed again and then we were all playing together in the library. Dean and I had the babies on blankets in the floor as Cadence and Kylee sat around us trying to get them to look at something they were holding up.

We all spent the day laughing and having fun. As the clock wound down, we put Cadence and Kylee to bed and then after a feeding, both of the twins fell asleep. Then it was just me and my husband, relaxing in bed after an extremely good day.

“Tomorrow I’m going to call the college and see about getting everything transferred and see what I would need to do to graduate. I am so excited about this Dean. It’s not even that we need the money, I just want to be helping people. We could set up a clinic type thing here in the bunker for hunters who get hurt. Or we could find somewhere else, so that they could stay there and not draw attention here.” I had so many ideas to help people and I couldn’t wait to do all of them.

Dean sighed, “I’m excited for you. Now can we go to sleep, I don’t know about you but today was a long day and I need my sleep. I’m getting old you know.” He spooned me, wrapping his arm around my torso.

“Ok, but I’m telling you, this will be a really good thing for us. I just know it,” I said as I closed my eyes.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will only be one chapter after this one! Thank you to everyone who has left kudos or a comment.

One month later  
\-----------------  
As we all settled into life at the bunker with two little ones, Bobby had been busy researching a lead. He had found a man that was part of the same group as my dad, and he knew how to close Hell. Bobby had brought the man to the bunker after his own house was attacked by demons trying to kill the man.

Dean didn’t trust the man, Philip, so he had made Bobby keep him on the other side of the bunker away from us. Philip seemed nice, if a little odd, but between the babies and everything else I was dealing with I hadn’t got to talk to him much.

Cadence and Sarah were both in school all day, Kylee and the twins were with me all day while Dean and the others tried to figure out how to pull off shutting the Gates of Hell.   
Dean would come and help me get them all fed and down for a nap. Even with his help I was exhausted after just a few days of this and I was starting to take it out on him.  
I had just gotten Benson asleep, he had been fussier than usual, when Dean finally showed up to help. He walked in and had a guilty look on his face, I just ignored him and grabbed my phone and the baby monitor. Kylee was in the playpen in their room so if she got up I would know. Walking past him, Dean tried to stop me but I kept walking.

As soon as I was out of the room I went straight for my room, I needed a nap too. Dean followed me, shutting the door when he came in behind him. I was already laying down in the bed, covering myself up and trying to calm down. I was just so tired, and I needed to sleep so I wouldn’t snap at him.

Dean came over and sat beside me, “Meghan, honey, what’s wrong? I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help today but we found how to do it! It’s actually easier than we thought and it shouldn’t take too much time.” I could hear the excitement in his voice but at this point I couldn’t care less about it.

“Just let me sleep. I’m tired,” I told him with my eyes closed. I felt him lay down under the blankets with me, pulling me to his chest. “Dean, please, I don’t want to fight and you are making it really hard right now.”

He kissed the back of my neck, “Honey, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” He laid there for a minute, holding me close to him. “I um, I don’t know how to say this but uh, I have to help with this.”

“What are you talking about?” I knew exactly what he was saying but I didn’t want to believe that he was going to do this to us.

Dean sighed, “You know what I mean. I have to do this babe. If we can get this done, that means fewer monsters in the world and less time away from my family. I want you all to be safe and this is the way it has to happen.” He sighed when I didn’t say anything, “Honey please look at me.”

I rolled over to look him in the eyes, “Is anything I say going to stop you? Because I don’t think it will. Even if I begged you to stay, you would go to save the day. That’s part of you and I love you. I don’t want you to go but I know you need to.” The last sentence was so soft I didn’t think he would hear me.

“Meghan, I promise you, I will be fine. Sam, Bobby, and Cas are all going to be with me as well as Philip. Jo and Ellen are going to come stay with you guys while we are gone and I know they will be a better help than I have been lately. Honey, I’m sorry that I have to do this but I can’t think of me right now. The whole world will be better off.” Dean leaned down and kissed me softly, “The bad thing is that we have to leave tomorrow.”

“What!?” I exclaimed as I sat up. “Are you kidding? Why do you have to leave so soon?” I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

“We have to go to this place in Colorado to perform this ritual. The ritual has to be done on a full moon and the next one is just a few days away. We want to get this done as soon as possible, and we still have things to get.” My eyes and nose were burning where I was trying to hold the tears in, “Babe, I’ll be fine.”

I felt a tear roll down my face, “But what if you aren’t? What then? How do you suppose I go on from that? I just, I can’t lose you.”

Dean reached over and wiped the tear off my face, “But you won’t lose me. Meghan, before I wouldn’t have cared if I died doing this but I have you and Cadence, Kylee, Amelie, and Benson now. I will do everything in my power to get back here to you.” He put one hand on either side of my body and crawled on top of me, “Now, why don’t we use this time to have a little fun?”

I gave a little chuckle but pushed him away, “Dean, I told you I’m exhausted. I have no energy to do anything you want to do.”

“You don’t have to do anything, I’ll do it all,” he said as he brought his lips down on my neck.

“Hmm, well if you put it that way. But just remember, I am holding you to your promise of coming home to me.” Dean nodded but didn’t say anything as he worked to take my clothes off.  
\----------------------------  
The guys had been gone for a day and already I was going nuts. Dean had texted me a couple of times to let me know that he was ok but I still had this horrible feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Sarah was just as bad as me, she was just walking around the bunker like a zombie. I kept trying to talk to her but she kept shutting down. Even though she and Sam weren’t officially together, I knew that their connection was strong and she would be devastated if he didn’t make it back.

Ellen and Jo were both worried too but they were trying to keep us from being pessimistic. They kept up a steady stream of conversation about school and regular things. Eventually I had to go feed Amelie and Benson, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I loved them both dearly but I was getting annoyed by the constant chatter.

After both babies were fed, changed, and asleep I went back to find everybody else. Tonight would be the full moon, so we were all anxious about when the guys would call. We had decided that we would sleep in turns during the day and then stay up all night to be ready for a phone call. If we didn’t get a call by dawn, we would call them; Bobby had said the whole thing would take time and they couldn’t have any distractions.

“Ellen?” I called out, trying to find them.

“In the kitchen,” I got as a reply.

When I got to the kitchen, Cadence and Kylee were helping Ellen make pies while Jo and Sarah sat talking at the table. I went over to see if Ellen wanted any help before going to sit beside Sarah.

“They’ll all be fine Sarah; they know how to handle themselves. Besides, I think Sam is more concerned about getting back here so he can be with you when you turn eighteen,” Jo   
was telling Sarah with a wink.

Sarah giggled before she saw me and then she stopped with a guilty look on her face. She still hadn’t fully forgiven herself for what happened a month ago. I had told her a million times that it was fine, that I was okay but she didn’t believe me.

“I know for a fact that he can’t wait. Dean told me Sam has never been like this before with a girl. I feel like there is going to be another wedding in the future,” I told them with a little laugh. “You just have to promise that it won’t be too soon.”

“It won’t. I’m almost seventeen, so we still have over a year to wait,” Sarah told me with a grin.

Jo laughed, “Someone’s counting down.”

“Oh yeah, you should see them when they think nobody is watching. Both of them are counting down, I think Sam even has a calendar in his room.” Jo and I both laughed as Sarah turned bright red.

“He does not,” Sarah said, “not that I have been in there, it’s just, I um, I know he doesn’t have one.” Neither of us could stop laughing at her horrified face.

“Hey, what about you Jo? Any special men in your life?” I asked after we had calmed down.

“No, not yet. Mom scares all of them away,” she said with a grin.

“I do not! They just aren’t good enough for you,” Ellen yelled across the room.

We all laughed at that before talking about our lives growing up and favorite movies. For a little while it seemed like we forgot that they were gone. It was nice, to laugh about something normal with people who I considered family.

“If anybody needs a nap before tonight, they should go now.” Ellen told us as we finished up our diner and pie.

Sarah headed off to take a little nap after putting her plate in the dishwasher. Jo had slept earlier so she went to check on the twins while I took Cadence and Kylee to get ready for bed. Ellen said she was going to finish cleaning up the kitchen and that she would be in the library after we were done.

I finally got the girls to sleep and stopped in Sarah’s room to tell her I was going to the library if she wanted to come. She got about an hour in so she came with me. We made it right as Jo was sitting down beside Ellen, who already had a bottle of whiskey open.

Sinking into our seats, none of us said anything. We just sat there, waiting for a call or anything to give us hope. After sitting there for a few hours, with very little communication, I had enough.

“Ok, I’m going to go crazy sitting here in silence. Somebody say something, please.” I was starved for the chatter that earlier I couldn’t stand.

“Um, well, did I ever tell you when the boys came to the Roadhouse and decided to have a little too much to drink and were singing on the bar?” Ellen asked.

I looked at Sarah in disbelief before looking back at Ellen and Jo and we all broke into laughter. Ellen shook her head as we all tried to catch our breath.

“I’m kidding, oh my, they never did that but I would love to see it. Eh, it probably takes a gallon of alcohol each to get them drunk. I have seen Bobby that drunk though, and that was a sight I will never forget.” Ellen proceeded to tell us different stories about Bobby and the boys.

Before I knew it, it was three o’clock and we still hadn’t gotten a call. The longer we went without a call, the less we laughed and joked with each other. Five rolled around and still no call. At six thirty we decided to try to call, none of them answered.

Our panic was rising by the minute as we tried again and again to reach any of them. By seven thirty we were frantic. I had just tried Dean’s cell for the twentieth time when I heard the babies wake up. With a look at the others to keep trying I went to feed them.

It took me thirty minutes to get them back down and make it back to Sarah, Ellen, and Jo. None of them could reach the guys.

“They are probably fine, let’s just keep calling and try to stay calm,” Ellen said. “The girls will be getting up soon and they need to have a little bit of normalcy. Sarah and Jo, you two go sleep for a few hours while Meghan and I hold down the fort.”

With an ok, they both went to lay down and try to sleep. Ellen and I made our way to the kitchen to make breakfast for the girls before going to wake them up. Cadence was already awake when we went to their room, so we got Kylee and headed back to the kitchen. As Ellen fed them, I went and got the babies so they could be closer to us and wouldn’t wake Sarah and Jo up.

I put them in their bouncy seats by the table and sat down. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn’t put a smile on my face. Ellen was laughing with the girls while I sat there.   
After a while we all moved into the main room, where most of the girls’ toys were. Ellen kept trying to get me to talk but I knew. I knew that something horrible had happened and I wouldn’t see Dean again.

When Sarah and Jo got up to let us go to sleep, I slowly made my way to the room that I shared with my husband. I stood outside the door for twenty minutes before I made myself open the door and go in. After putting on one of Dean’s flannels, I laid down on the bed. I knew I wouldn’t be going to sleep, but I tried anyways.

I stayed in bed for three hours before I just couldn’t do it anymore. Looking over at the clock, I saw that it was almost three o’clock. Getting up, I threw on a pair of shorts and grabbed my phone from beside the bed. I went to the bathroom and then headed back to the main room to feed Amelie and Benson again.

Just as I was lying Amelie back in her seat, I heard it. The garage door was opening. After yelling at Jo to watch the kids, I was sprinting down the hallway that led to the garage. I grabbed one of the many hidden guns and kept running. At the door, I stopped. I knew that once I went through those doors my world would change. I took a deep breath and then opened the door.

Sam was getting out of the driver’s seat with a miserable look on his face. I looked around and saw Bobby and Cas, but I didn’t see Dean anywhere. My heart dropped out of my chest.

Sam looked up and saw me but before he could say anything I opened my mouth, “Where is he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! What do you think happened? What do you think is going to happen?


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Its been a long road coming, thank you to everyone who has read it! Please leave a comment. If anyone has any ideas about another story, just let me know!

“Where is he?”

“Meghan, I-“ Sam was cut off as Sarah ran into the garage and threw herself into his arms.

“Sam, I was so worried. You guys didn’t call,” she trailed off as she looked around and didn’t see Dean.

I felt a hand on my back and turned to see Cas with a look of despair on his face. In the time that I have known him, he has only hugged me on a few occasions and this seemed to be one of them. He pulled me close and I felt myself go weak. In Castiel’s arms I broke down and sobbed. They hadn’t needed to tell me anything, I knew that he was gone.

After what seemed like an eternity, I felt another pair of strong arms around me. Looking up, I saw Sam with tears in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again.

“The ritual was almost over, but then demons showed up. In order to close the gates, we had to essentially open them, so demons were just spilling over into our world. Dean, Cas, and I were fighting them, holding them back, but then, then something happened.” Sam looked down at me with anguish in his eyes, “A demon grabbed Dean, and before we could get to him, he was pulled into Hell. Cas got to the gates before I did but right as he was stepping into it, they were closed.”

I stood there, shocked. Not only was I not going to see my husband again in this life, but now he was stuck in Hell forever. I lost it again, this time though they were silent tears that rained down my face. I could hear people trying to talk to me but I couldn’t bring myself to listen to the words. My husband was stuck in Hell, because Bobby had been clear that whatever was in Hell when the gates were closed, stayed in Hell. I didn’t blame the guys; I could never do that. They had done everything they could but he was still gone.

“I-I, uh, I need to sit down,” I heard a voice say. After a minute I realized it had been me. Cas still had his arms around me and he helped me sit on the garage floor. I drew my knees to my chest and sunk my head on them. Cas was rubbing my back in a way that was surprisingly comforting as I concentrated on keeping my breathing under control.

Sam moved to sit beside me but I waved him off, “Go be with Sarah. I-I need to just sit here.” When he didn’t move right away, I waved him off again, “Go.”

I heard rather than saw Sam leave the garage. After he was gone, I sat there with Cas for close to an hour. The whole time I was trying to wrap my head around everything. Dean was gone. I would never see him again. To think that he was in Hell again was horrible. I would give anything to get him out of there.

Cas had stayed quiet this whole time, so it was a shock when he spoke up, “Meghan, I am sorry to bother you but I believe that Amelie is awake and hungry. I am going to tell Ellen to feed both children from the milk you have stored; I will be right back.” He waited until I nodded before leaving.

Before I could even stand up, he was back, “Meghan, would you like to go somewhere? Possibly your room?”

My mind still numb, I nodded. Cas reached out and touched my forehead, sending us both into the room I had shared with Dean. As soon as I looked around and saw all the little things Dean had left out I started crying again. I felt Cas, once again, help me over to sit down on the bed. After crying for another ten minutes, I thought about what Dean would want me to do.

I slowly stopped crying and tried to wipe the tears from my face, “Is there anything we can do? I mean anything?”

Cas shook his head, “Sadly, there is not anything to do. Once the gates are closed, they do not open again.”

Even though I knew that answer was coming, I still felt my heart sink a little bit more, “Ok.” I took a few deep breaths, “What do I do now?” I asked Cas in a small voice.

“You do what he would have wanted you to do. I know he wanted you to be happy, with or without him. We will all help you, whenever you need it.” Cas looked around before sitting down beside me, “Right before he was pulled into Hell, he yelled to me that I must look after you. That is what I am going to do.”

I felt a tear slip down my face as I imagined Dean trying to take care of me even when he was in trouble.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” I said softly.

“Yes you can; you have your family to help you,” Cas told me. “Go to sleep, you need the rest. I will bring you food later.”

“Thank you Cas,” I told him, trying to hold in the tears until he was gone.

“You’re welcome,” he said as he left.

As soon as I was alone, the tears started flowing again. I laid down and tried to sleep but it didn’t come easily. It felt like hours before I finally drifted off into a fitful sleep, filled with nightmares.  
\------------------------------------  
Two weeks later

I had fallen into a routine of sleeping in the chair in the twin’s room so I wouldn’t have to sleep in our bed alone. Waking up around five, I would feed the twin’s, take them with me to the kitchen, make breakfast for everyone, wake up Cadence and Kylee, get them ready, and then take care of the twin’s all day.

Sam would take Sarah and Cadence to school then come home before going back to get them. Ellen and Jo had stayed for a week before they had to go home, promising to come back to help as often as they could. Bobby had only left to pack his stuff and move to the bunker permanently. The most surprising thing though was Cas.

He hadn’t left the bunker since they got back and he didn’t seem to have any plans of leaving either. It seemed like he was taking his task of taking care of us to a new level. Everywhere I would go around the bunker, Cas would show up and offer to help.

After everyone was home, I would cook dinner. I had thrown myself into taking care of everyone and everything to stop thinking about Dean. If I hadn’t, I would have fallen into a depression that nobody could have pulled me out of.

When dinner was over, the dishes were clean, and all the kids had been cleaned up, I would put them to bed. Once they fell asleep, I would wash clothes, sweep, basically do anything to wear me out enough that I could fall asleep. My sleep was riddled with nightmares, making the few hours I was able to sleep feel even shorter and I would wake up more tired than I was before.

Right now, I was up washing the map table. I had run out of things to do and I still needed to do something so I had resorted to washing the tables and chairs. As I was rinsing my rag, I heard the bunker door opening. I quickly slid under the table and hid. We hadn’t been expecting Ellen or Jo yet and everyone else was asleep since it was after midnight.  
I could hear the footsteps coming down the stairs so I reached over and grabbed the handgun that was strapped to the underside of the table. Waiting until the intruder stopped at the bottom of the stairs, I stayed silent. I could see a pair of boots with jeans over them, walking down the final step. As soon as they hit the bottom, I bolted out from under the table and held the gun up.

“Stop right there,” I said before I got a good look at the person. Once I did I stopped moving and even breathing. In front of me stood Dean, or at least someone who looked like Dean.

“Meghan?” It even sounded like him.

I readjusted the gun to keep pointing at him as I slowly moved forward, “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“Meghan, it’s me. It’s Dean,” the non-Dean, Dean said.

“That isn’t true. My husband is dead. Now who are you?” My voice was starting to shake.

The man sighed, “Honey, it’s me. Believe it or not, Crowley saved me just in time. He had been on the other side of the gates and when the demon took me, he killed it and flew me out of hell. Crowley wasn’t paying attention to where he was sending us too and we ended up in Canada. Since the gates closed, he couldn’t teleport us back because it looks like he is human now. I have been trying to get back here for weeks. We had a few problems on the way, but we made it.” Raising his voice some he turned his head to the top of the stairs, “Come in Crowley.”

I glanced up as the door opened again and Crowley walked in, looking worse than I had ever seen him. Looking back to the man in front of me I reached one hand behind me and grabbed my silver knife from hip. Slowly I walked forward, not letting myself hope that this was my Dean. When I reached him, he held out one of his hands for me. I brought the knife down and made a small cut on his palm.

Nothing. No reaction whatsoever to the silver. A small flame of hope sparked in my chest. I put the knife back and grabbed the little container of holy water I always carried with me and splashed it in his face. Again nothing happened.

Lowering my gun, I spoke, “Dean.” The name came out as a broken sob. The next thing I knew was his arms were around me and I was sobbing.

“Shh, it’s ok Meghan. I’m so sorry, I should have listened to you. I thought I would never see you again.” I felt his lips on the top of my head, kissing me as I cried.

Behind me I heard running and then, “Meghan, are you ok?” There was a pause as he took in the scene before him and then a “Dean?”

“Hi Sam,” I looked up at Dean, still amazed that he was here. Dean smiled at me before guiding me over towards Sam, and then somehow giving him a hug while still holding onto me.

“How did you? I mean what happened? Why is Crowley here?” Sam fired the questions to Dean. “Also, Meghan, did you test him? Silver? Holy water?”

I nodded, not trusting my voice to even work. Still clinging to him, I handed Dean the knife so Sam could see with his own eyes. Dean grabbed the knife and made a little cut on his palm next to the one I had made. Before he even handed it back, more water was splashed on his face by Sam.

“Really? You couldn’t have just poured it on my hand or something? You know how much I hate having water thrown in my face,” Dean said as Sam once again engulfed him in a hug.

I heard more commotion behind me as Bobby, Cas, and Sarah all made their way into the room with us. Dean turned to them, tucking me under his arm and holding me to his side.

“Hey guys, I’m back,” Dean told them with a grin.  
\-------------------------  
A year and a half later

As I walked across the stage I heard my family cheering me on. The loudest was Dean, who I knew was holding Benson in his arms as they watched me receive my diploma. After accepting the piece of paper that stated I had completed my associates in nursing, I sat back down for the rest of the ceremony.

The whole graduation took an hour and it was the longest hour of my life. I had to keep holding my hand to my mouth to keep the nausea from turning into vomit. This morning before leaving the bunker I had taken a pregnancy test that confirmed my suspicions. I was waiting until after to tell Dean about our little surprise. We hadn’t planned on another kid, not with Cadence being almost nine, Kylee almost six and the twins almost two, but I guess someone had other plans.

After the ceremony was over, I tried to find my family. Everyone had come, Dean, Sam, Sarah, all the kids, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Cas, and even Crowley. As I searched I felt hands grip my waist from behind and spin me around. I came face to face with my husband, but when he spun me, all the nausea I had been holding back came rushing back and I found myself holding a hand over my mouth and running to the nearest bathroom. After puking my guts out, I washed my face and rinsed my mouth before exiting the bathroom to find Dean again.

He was waiting outside the bathroom with everyone else, looking concerned. Looking sheepish at their confused faces (except Cas, who I think already knew) I almost laughed. I waved off their questions and told them I was ready to go home. Dean kept trying to ask what was wrong but I told him it was nothing.

I rode with Dean in Baby with Cadence between us, and Kylee, Benson, and Amelie in the backseat. The ride back seemed short and once we got there, everyone went inside to have deserts. Dean held me back as the others headed to the kitchen.

“Now, tell me what is wrong. And don’t say nothing, I haven’t seen you that sick since you were pregnant with Amy and Ben,” Dean gave me a stern look.

“Well, actually, um, I am pregnant,” I told him in a rush.

Dean had a shocked look on his face, one that slowly turned to a happy smile, “You’re pregnant? Really?”

I nodded my head, “Yep. I found out this morning.”

“I love you, Meghan,” he reached down and touched my still small stomach. “I love you too, little one.” He smiled at me and I knew that whatever came next, we could handle it. 

The number of monster sightings had dropped drastically after closing the gates and after a year and a half, monsters were extremely rare. Dean and Sam hadn’t been on a hunt in almost a year and Bobby hadn’t gotten a call about one in six months.

“So wait. You’ll be due around the time Sam and Sarah are getting married? Oh Sarah is going to kill you,” Dean told me laughing. I laughed with him as we went to tell the rest of our ragtag family that we were going to add another member.


End file.
